Our Fates
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Wolfram's reason to come to Japan somewhat bring him closer to Yuuri. Even though both denying their feelings toward each other, Yuuri was the one who admitted his love for the blond. He knew he would feel empty when Wolfram came back to his hometown
1. Moving to the New Room

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD**_

_**Special Thanks to **_: My beta, Sakuramar!! thank u for helping me with my grammar -huggg- XD

**_I just updated my profile and added some new pictures and also for this fic's scenes ;) You can go to my profile and take a look there... =]_**

_**Our fates**_

_**Chapter 1 – Moving to the new room**_

Yuuri glared at Wolfram who stood annoyed before him. Wolfram glared back at him with the same expression. Both didn't say anything but were having a staring contest for a few minutes until Murata pulled Yuuri away from the blond and Murata's new roommate pulled Wolfram away.

"Now both of you, we're not having a staring contest right now" Murata said. Yuuri shoved Murata away almost making him toppled on the floor. Murata frowned at him.

"Well, why should I be in the same room as he is when there is another better partner for me to stay with for this new term?! Why is it should be him who is in the same room with me?!" Yuuri shouted pointed to Wolfram who greeted his teeth.

He pulled his arms off from Murata's roommates, Saralegui. Saralegui stepped back.

"Like if I wanted to be you roommate for this whole damn term! Who is the one made this room arrangement anyway?!" Wolfram shouted back at him.

Everyone who was walked passing and moving their things to their new rooms stared at them and some of them shook their head.

Shibuya Yuuri was an average high school student that had big passions for baseball, while Wolfram von Bielefeld was a transfer student for about a half year this new term. He moved in the middle of the second semester and he made everyone's eyes land on him immediately when he was transferred to this all boy's school with his blond hair and green eyes. Everyone found him attractive but not Yuuri.

Almost everyday that Wolfram and Yuuri were fighting even about small things and always ended up with Wolfram calling Yuuri a 'wimp' and Yuuri calling him a 'brat' and then they would start shouting again. If you asked about baseball to Wolfram, he would definitely become more enthusiastic because that was the national sport from where he came. He loved baseball very much without a doubt, the same as Yuuri; although he'd found that the baseball school team was very disappointing. Wolfram only talked eagerly to Yuuri about baseball and any other conversations with him were the fights over stupid little things.

Now the new term had started and since they lived in the dormitory, they had their room chosen. The room changes were because the juniors started to live in dormitories in this term. The worst thing was that both Yuuri and Wolfram shared the same room and everyone knew that it was a disaster. One couldn't stop thinking why they'd been put in the same room. Even Murata was afraid that the room wouldn't stay the same for a week. Who was the silly one that made them live in the same room?

"Geezzz… why did I have to pick that number from the box" Wolfram said, glaring at the door of their new room.

"Like if I wanted to pick the one that is the same number as yours!" Yuuri answered.

"Then you shouldn't have picked that one!" Wolfram snapped, glaring at him, his left hand already turning into a fist in the middle of the air, ready to bang the door beside him.

"Hey! I can't help it since I can't see the number inside the box! It's folded neatly into a small cru-" Yuuri stopped when Wolfram raised his right hand.

"Don't continue. You are a wimp after all" Wolfram retorted.

He watched him in amusement as Yuuri's face flushed in rage.

"You-!"

Murata quickly pulled him from behind before Yuuri could do something to the blond.

"Let go of me, Murata!" Yuuri swung his arm and successfully broke free from Murata's grip, his arm was heavy from swinging the bat everyday and Murata was amazed by his friend's strength. He found himself stepping backwards and saw how Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by his collar. Wolfram did the same, both of them glaring at each other once again and Yuuri asked:

"Care to repeat what you just said you blond brat?"

Wolfram smirked.

"Hmph! As if you can stop me calling you that…" Wolfram said.

Yuuri's hand on his collar tightened and Wolfram looked at him seriously. If he punched him on his face Yuuri might be able to dodge. The wimp had good reflects. Should he punch him on the stomach instead? Not hard enough leave a mark, just enough to make Yuuri let go of him.

"EHM!" the four of them look to their side to found out that their tutor was standing beside them, smirking towards the two boys that were grabbing each other's collars.

Gunther von Kleist, was the one of the tutors that everyone knew it was better not to be involved with. He could lock the students up with him as many hours as he wanted with his lectures and books if they dared to make trouble. Yuuri and Wolfram quickly let go of each other and looked at their tutor with a scared look. Gunther crossed his arms and looked down at the two boys who had finished their staring contest.

"Now, care to tell me what was happening in here that made you both fight with each other?" Gunther asked firmly. Both looked at each other and cringed.

"Gunther, why should I be in the same room with Wolfram? I want to have a rematch!" Yuuri said, (calling his tutor by his name since he was the one who asked for it or else he would have four hours of private lessons with him) as Wolfram glared at him.

"I should be the one who to asked him that!" Wolfram said. Gunther only shook his head.

"Well, as I noticed the two of you keep fighting against each other, it's good that you two should be in the same room to be more corporative with each other. I guess this is the best way to make your friendship go deeper by the sea." Gunther said with his hyperbole mode. Yuuri and Wolfram watched him with disgusted looked, fighting the urge to looked away and puke.

"Now, get in and settle your things or you'll have private study classes with me for four hours everyday" Gunther said.

Wolfram and Yuuri winced slightly. They watch their tutor walked away and sighed. When both of them realized they had made the same act, they glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!" Wolfram said, back away from Yuuri. Yuuri frowned.

"You are the one who's copying me!!" Yuuri shouted. Murata and Saralegui shook their head.

"Now, both of you, I think it's the best if you two stop fighting and start packing your things out from the boxes and have a good rest. We have a new term tomorrow." Saralegui said. Yuuri groaned.

"Oh no…this will be the most tiring day ever" Yuuri muttered, not directly pointing that he hated to clean up and pack or unpack.

Wolfram muttered a 'wimp' but Yuuri didn't reply, which surprised the blond. The black haired boy was too tired to correct him this time, knowing how useless it was.

Yuuri opened the door and found out that the room was bigger than their last room. The bed was a bunk-bed, there were two tables set on the left and right corner of the room, facing the wall with the window in the middle of it. It was pretty comfortable when you could gaze outside the window on your left/right side to relax for a bit while you're studying. In front of the bed, there was one wardrobe that the inside was divided in two. There was a small extent on the corner left (from the entrance point of view) between the wardrobe and the left table which a mirror hung on the wall. The bathroom was one the left side from the mirror.

Yuuri smiled upon seeing that it was bigger from their last room and they didn't have to go out to go to the bathroom (which was on each corridor of their last building). And they were going to have a nice view from the window since they were now at the second floor.

Yuuri walked toward where his boxes were and picked one to be put inside the room. He put it beside the wardrobe and walked outside again to pick other boxes. Wolfram walked toward the bed and put his bag on the bottom bunk. When Yuuri walked inside, he noticed that the blond had chosen to where he was going to sleep. Yuuri frowned as he put the boxes above the previous box he'd put beside the wardrobe.

"I'm going to sleep on the bottom bunk!" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at him from his shoulder, one eyebrow rose, and hands on hips.

"What? No way, I'm on the bottom!" Wolfram said, pointing where his bag is. Yuuri greeted his teeth.

"No way! I'm the one on the bottom! You can sleep up there!" Yuuri said, pointing the upper-bunk.

"No way in hell you'll sleep on the bottom!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuuri groaned. They started again, but before Yuuri could say anything else, Murata appeared with a big grin.

"Did I hear someone mention to be on the bottom?" He asked. Yuuri looked at him questioning while Wolfram mocked him.

"I've never thought that you two will started '_fighting'_ about who's on the bottom since you two were always fighting" Murata snickered. Both looked at him confuse but their faces turns red as they realized what Murata was saying.

"That's not it!!" both of them shouted almost at the same time.

Murata only snickered at then. Wolfram grunted, he grabbed the pillow and threw it across Murata's face. Murata dodge in time but it hit Saralegui when he was about to enter the room. Saralegui yelped and quickly arranged his glasses by pushing them up on the bridge of his nose. The three boys watch him in fear. Saralegui smiled at them and he picked up the pillow that landed on the floor in front of him.

"Who threw this pillow to me?" he asked dangerously, his eyes not matching the smile on his face. Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata give a loud shriek and gathered around in fear.

* * *

Yuuri sighed. Finally he finally got to sleep on the upper bunk and was now reading a comic. Wolfram was satisfied with it and left to take a long shower. Yuuri himself had taken a shower after he'd finished packing his things and put them where they were supposed to be. He heard the door open and saw Wolfram walking out with his damp hair. He looked down from his laying position still holding the comic in his hands, but his eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

Wolfram was wearing a pink frilly dress, and he dare say, he look like a girl in a nightgown. His eyes widened in disbelieve. Why did he want to wear that kind of a dress? He was a boy! He shouldn't wear stuff like that. And how the hell did Yuuri found that Wolfram was… a bit…attractive?! Wolfram noticed his gaze and looked at him annoyed.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, threw the towel to the bed and sat on the left desk. Yuuri's face turned a bit red.

"Why… why are you wearing that kind of dress?" he finally asked, daring himself to look at Wolf. He was now sitting up with his elbow supporting his weight. Wolfram looked down to his clothes.

"This? Oh… It's comfortable to sleep on it, so I wear it every time I went to bed. Why? Something's wrong with it?" Wolfram asked suspiciously. Yuuri quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing. It's just that…" He slowly sat up, pulled the comic down. _'Something's wrong with me!!' _Yuuri shouted in his mind.

"Nothing…" he muttered. Wolfram stared at him for a moment before he smirked.

"What, Yuuri? You've fallen for me?" He asked him, snickering when Yuuri's face turned bright red.

"Not that!!" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram stood up, shaking his head while he waved his hand at him.

"Aahh… I'm sinfully beautiful" he said. Yuuri grunted.

"Shut up, Wolfram…" he said, looking away from him. Wolfram held his laughter, raised his arms and beckoned him.

"Come to me Yuuri, let's sleep on the bottom bunk… You want to sleep on the bottom, right?" Yuuri's blushed furiously and he shook his head.

"Stop it! Don't act all disgusting like that! What the hell, Wolfram you're a boy! You shouldn't act like that!!" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram put his arms down and stared at him blankly.

"Well, of course not. I'm just teasing you. You shouldn't take it seriously; you wouldn't have an interest in me anyway…" Wolfram said as he walked to his bed. Yuuri watched him a little bit felt guilty though he didn't know why.

"Or what? Do you have an interest in guys?" Wolfram said, smiling at him. Yuuri gapped at him.

"Goodnight…" Wolfram said before Yuuri could even say anything to him.

He slid under cover with a smirked on his lips. He really enjoyed teasing his new roommate. How he wished to tease him some more, but he was too tired after moving things all day. Maybe he would have some more fun tomorrow. He loved to see his face flushed in embarrassment like that. The thought make him smile in his sleep, not noticing Yuuri growled above him.

_**TBC**_


	2. I Wish To Be Like You

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

___**Our Fates**_

_**Chapter 2 – I Wish To Be Like You**_

Wolfram looked up at his new roommate and he sighed, wondering if he should wake him up or just leave him there sleeping instead of going to their first period of the new term. Wolfram grumbled, pick up his pillow and throw it above, hitting Yuuri successfully. The wolf was a morning person, so he didn't have a difficulty to wake up early.

He heard Yuuri groaning in irritation and mumbled: "5 more minutes, Murata" making Wolfram glare at him.

"Wake up, Wimp! Its morning already! You don't want to be late do you?! Or would you rather don't have a breakfast instead?" Wolfram shouted, thinking how crowded the food court for breakfast was going to be as usual. Yuuri's eyes opened.

'_Why did Murata's voice…'_ He sat up abruptly and looked down to find his _'fighting friend'_ who was already wearing his uniform and glaring at him. All of yesterday events went back to his mind and he groaned out loud.

'Oh shit!_'_ he cursed and Wolfram frowned.

'_What the hell is wrong with him?! Cursing in a beautiful morning like this…! He thinks that the rounded-glasses friend of his would always be the one to wake him up. He really is a wimp after all…' _Wolfram huffed at the thought_._

"Hurry up and change! I'm going to have breakfast…" Wolfram said as he walked toward the door. Yuuri watched him leaved with an irritation.

"Hmph! Like I care if he wants to go to have breakfast or not!" he said and climbed down from the upper bunk to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Wolfram went back to his room to pack for his things. When he turned around to look over the things that he might forget, he noticed that Yuuri's exercise book that was supposed to be brought to class was still lying on the desk, forgotten. Wolfram shook his head in disbelieve. The wimp was surely very irresponsible, he thought. He picked it and went outside his room with his own bag.

* * *

Yuuri went inside the room and walked over his desk. He pulled out his desk's drawer and took his books and utilities out. When he looked over the table of his desk, he frowned.

"Eh? Where is my exercise book?" he said to himself as he opened other drawers.

After finding out that his exercise book was nowhere to be found, he decided to leave for his first lesson before than being late. He picked up his bag which was still inside one of the boxes and put his stuff inside and then walked outside the dorm. He checked on his watch, the security was locked in all of the dorms when the lessons started at 8, so there was no way students will be able to absent from their class unless they were sick or had their own permission to don't go to classes. Yuuri ran quickly outside the dorm as he realized that he was late already.

* * *

"Murata!!" Yuuri shouted. Murata looked behind and smiled.

"Shibuya, good morning…How was your first night with Wolfram? Wonderful? Well it must have been he was the one on the bottom" Murata snickered when Yuuri's face turned red.

"Don't talk about that! You wouldn't believe what he wore to bed! That pink night dress… Arrghh!! The image is still on my mind! It won't go away!!" Yuuri shouted and shudder at the thought, not noticing the person he was talking about was standing behind him. Wolfram growled as he heard what he said.

"You don't have to act like that, you wimp!" he shouted behind him.

Yuuri flinched and turned around only to have a book thrown to his face. Wolfram had thrown the exercise book to its owner; he smirked as the book hit him directly on his face.

"Wolfram! What was that for?!" Yuuri shouted back at him and looked down to the book which had landed on the ground. He bended down to pick it up only to realize it was his own book.

"Aahhh! My exercise book! So it was you who stole it!" Yuuri shouted, pointing his forefinger to Wolfram whose hair went high.

"What?! How can you say that when I'm the one who delivered it to you?! And stop pointing your finger to me, that's very rude behavior!" Wolfram shouted back at him. He was angry that Yuuri accusing him as a thief directly.

"What do you mean by _delivering_?" Yuuri glared at him.

"You HAD left that book on your desk when I went back to the dorm."

"What? I didn't left it! I went back from breakfast to pick up my things, and found out this book was nowhere to be found!" -He raised the book high in the air- "So who was the one that picked it if not you!"

"I went back from breakfast, Yuuri! To our room! When I went inside, you weren't there! Your bag was not there either! So I took you forgot that book, so I picked it up and decided to deliver it to you! How can you say that I'm the thief of your book? Besides, I don't think there is an advantage for a person that stole your book! Its messy and the information is not complete either!" Wolfram huffed.

"What did you say?! So what if my book doesn't have complete information? Do you think that you are the smartest one?!" Wolfram blinked, he stared at Yuuri's black eyes which were glazing with rage, and its colors were even darker than before.

He had never seen Yuuri this mad before, he thought. Something would bring them into a misunderstanding, and they would fight as usual, but this time was not like usual. Something was really wrong, and Wolfram noticed that by the looks of Yuuri's eyes. Was it something he said? Was it about Yuuri's grade? He shrugged it off and looked away from those blazing eyes.

"Well, I think I'm the smartest one and of all of the students! Hmph! You are a wimp, and I don't think you'll ever be the number one, since I've taken that place from you" Wolfram smirked. Yuuri greeted his teeth, he clenched his fist but Murata quickly caught his arm.

"Shibuya, calm down. Wolfram was just teasing you as usual" Murata said.

Wolfram watched Yuuri being pulled by Murata and he glared at him. He was right; something had to be wrong with him. For Wolfram, grade was not number one in his priority. For him baseball was his first priority. Indeed, he was smart beyond average, but he didn't really care about it, even his lowest rank didn't have 60 on it. But Yuuri seems to work so hard on his grade almost as it seems that he pushed himself too hard. Remembering the last time he teased him that his mark was 2 points lower than him, (_That time, Wolfram and Yuuri were also in the same class but not in the same dorm_). Yuuri growled saying that he would get a higher rank than his. The result was surprising but Yuuri didn't seem glad about it since Murata was always the first one from everyone in school. Wolfram only frowned at that and didn't pay much attention to it anymore.

Now, back to their fight over their rank, Wolfram found it unusual for Yuuri to be angry only because he was teased like that. He had this passion for baseball bigger than everyone else, so why should he react something that was not over baseball so dramatically, in Wolfram's point of few. Wolfram shook his head. He didn't understand.

"You should be thankful that I've bought that book to you, wimp." Wolfram said and walked by him. Yuuri glared at him.

"Like I'm the one who asked for it" he said, clear enough for him to hear.

Wolfram looked behind from the corner of his eyes and looked to the front again. He didn't like the way Yuuri acted toward his grade. He pushed himself so much for his study, why try so hard when your grade was only that high, the one that you're able to reach? Even it is an average, that doesn't mean you have to push that yourself too much to be higher. You're the one who will get tired of it. Wolfram thought being cut when he bumped with someone, he looked up and saw Murata's roommates, staring at him with a smile.

"I think you just hit him on his nerve…" he said. Wolfram rose his eyebrow questioning.

* * *

"Are you calm already?" Murata asked. Yuuri nodded slowly.

"You shouldn't be that mad, you know. You understand Wolfram's mouth perfectly. You should be thankful that he brought your book to you, so that you'll not get on detention. Isn't Lord Bielefeld nice, Shibuya?" Murata said with a smile. Yuuri groaned.

"He didn't have to say that, did he? And why did you call him Lord? He looks like little lord brat to me" Yuuri said, Murata laughed.

"Well, he is little lord brat" he said, pointing to Saralegui and Wolfram who were standing in front of the classroom, waiting for them. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and Wolfram looked away.

"Hmph! It appears that I've made a mistake bringing that book to its owner!" Wolfram pouted.

"Why should I thank him?!" Yuuri looked over to Murata, he just smiled in returned.

"Well, its appears that even if you two fight against each other all the time, you both still care for each other." Murata said. Saralegui snickered behind Wolfram and Yuuri and both of them flushed.

"We do not!" they both shouted in union.

* * *

Wolfram looked at Yuuri who was sitting next to him. He leaned on his fist which was supporting his head. Yuuri noticed him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he muttered, loud enough for Wolfram to hear. Wolfram smirked.

"Nothing, just thought that you really a wimp." Wolfram said. Yuuri grunted.

"Can you please stop calling me a wimp, little lord brat?" Wolfram winced at the nickname.

"I'm definitely not since you've called me that!" Yuuri watched his expression amused, someone must have called him that and he grinned with the thought.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who calls you that…" He snickered slightly. Wolfram face turns red in rage.

"Look, if you don't stop calling me that…" he grabbed him by his uniform collar; they were not talking quietly anymore. Yuuri yelped when he was being pulled up forcefully.

"Hey! I'm not the first one to start this up… You keep calling me a wimp!" Yuuri said, his hand tried to pry Wolfram's grip on his collar.

All of the students stared at them amazed and some in disbelieve. Gunther, who was teaching them, sent an 'ehm' sound and they both looked over to him.

"Both of you, stand outside, holding a bucket full of water" Gunther said.

Both of them growled and immediately stood up. As they walked outside, Wolfram glared at Saralegui who looked at him questioning.

'_From where did this double black had this problem? He doesn't look like he has one!'_ Wolfram thought as he walked outside with him.

Saralegui, as if he could hear Wolfram's thought smiled and waved his hand. Wolfram groaned. Well at least they're not going to be trapped for 4 hours in class with Gunther.

* * *

Yuuri groaned, as he leaned against the wall behind him. Wolfram looked down to his bucket full of water tiredly. Yuuri looked at Wolfram when he sighed.

"It's your fault that we're into this mess…" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at him.

"Who was the one calling me a 'little lord brat'?" Wolfram snapped. Yuuri frowned.

"Who was the one calling me a wimp?" Wolfram 'hmph' and looked away.

Yuuri groaned again. He had enough fighting this morning, maybe he should really thank him about the book. But, in this kind of situation? He snorted at the thought, weird, he had never thought that he might thank to the blond since they met. He had never had a day without fighting with him, both always being furious and Yuuri always hated to think that Wolfram was a very rich kid that had no problem in his live. Everything he wishes would be granted no matter how hard it was. How he wished to have been born like Wolfram.

But it didn't seem like it when Wolfram thought about Yuuri. Wolfram thought that Yuuri is the one who had no problem in his live. Even if he pushed himself to study too much, he had no other reason to worry about anything else. Wolfram sighed, thinking about his family; his mother had married 3 times to 3 different men, he was the last son of her last marriage. His brothers didn't even look like him, not that he hated them, but each of them had their own live, it seemed there was a distance between them. Maybe it was because of his age was far below them that they didn't really pay much attention to him. Moreover, his father…

"You…" Yuuri broke his thought. Wolfram looked at him. He could see the smile on his face.

"I wish to be like you, you don't seem to have problems" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at him disbelieve.

"You wish to be like me?" he snorted. He didn't believe what he just heard. Yuuri frowned.

"I'm serious. You don't seem to have any problem, since you are rich and all…" he muttered the last sentences. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, Yuuri, I want to be like you" Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at him with the same expression like Wolfram gave him previously.

"And why is that? You are rich, you can have anything that you want, you can even go to the league easily if you pay with your wealthy." Yuuri said, looking away. He couldn't believe he just said that to Wolfram. Wolfram glared at him.

"If it's about baseball, I will definitely NOT going to do something like that! I would like to do that with my own strength! Not with wealth or someone else's help!" Yuuri smiled at that.

"Yeah, I noticed…" he said, almost relieve that Wolfram had said that. That meant that the blond was serious about baseball, as serious as he was.

"Why… do you want to be like me? I'm not happy even if I'm wealthy. You wouldn't believe it if you knew what I've been trough…" Wolfram said.

Yuuri stared at him. He could see the sadness in his face. Yuuri noticed that he had never seen Wolfram with that kind of face.

"What…" before Yuuri continued, the door opened. Both of them looked at Gunther, who was smiling at them.

"You two can get inside the classroom. There will be homework to do, so I'm going to explain to the class about it" His smiled was shinning so brightly it made Yuuri and Wolfram groan in disbelieve. He was going to double their homework.

As Gunther told them to come inside, Yuuri watched Wolfram from behind.

"What did you went trough?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked at him from his shoulder and he smirked.

"Nothing! See? My dramatic story hit you!" Wolfram laughed, Yuuri glared at him.

"Hmph! I feel sorry you never felt what a sad emotion is!" Yuuri said and walked by him, huffing. Wolfram sighed.

"You wouldn't want to know…" Wolfram muttered as Yuuri walked further away from him.

_**TBC**_


	3. Sharing Problem?

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chapter 3 – Sharing Problem?**_

Murata handed Yuuri a letter. He blinked. "You got a letter…" Murata said as Yuuri took it from his hand.

"I notice, from whom?"

Murata only smiled at him. Yuuri looked at the white envelop. Before he could turned it around to see the sender was, Wolfram who ran from afar to snatch the envelope from his hand.

"A LOVE LETTER??" He shouted out loud, enough for everyone on the dorm to hear him.

Luckily, because it was holiday, no one was in the outside of their room or in the dorm, even though there were some in their floor; they might not hear it clearly since they were far away. Or else, Yuuri would be straggled to death by the boys for getting a love letter; it was all boys' school after all.

"I can't believe a wimp like you could get a love letter!" he said and then laughed out loud. Yuuri's face flushed in humiliation. Murata only snickered at him.

"Wolfram! Give that letter back!" Yuuri shouted.

Some time before this.

After a few days that Gunther had made them stand on the corridor with buckets full of water, they both behaved like usual, fighting and teasing each other. Yuuri finally got used to Wolfram sleep in his room. The misunderstanding solve with Yuuri saying that his bag was still inside the box, not being pulled out yet and Wolfram answered him with 'a wimp is a wimp' and Yuuri have to fight the urge to straggled him to death.

Now they were fighting over the letter that Murata had taken from Yuuri's post box that was placed near the entrance of the dorm.

Everyone on the dorm have their own post box with the number of their rooms and names. One post box was divided into two regarding the student's names that lived in the same room.

Murata was from his own post box when he noticed Yuuri had a mail, and he took it to deliver the letter to his best friend. That was until Wolfram noticed and snatched the envelope from Yuuri's hand, shouting that Yuuri got a love letter.

"Let see, who is this from? Huh? Shouri?! Isn't that a guy's name? Yuuri! I didn't know that you have an interest with guys! Maybe I should be careful from now on!"

Yuuri face turned pale as he heard the name, but he decided to act natural as he could.

"Give it back, Wolfram! It's from my brother!" Yuuri said. Murata laughed.

"Not to mention a brother-complex?" Murata added. Wolfram burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Murata!" Yuuri shouted.

"Don't laugh!" He pointed to Wolfram who just burst out laughing; Wolfram shook his head at that.

"Oh, I'm relieved that you are not into boys… since I've never seen you interested with girls, so I thought you are…"

"Stop it! Don't you dare mention that word! I will definitely kill you!" Yuuri shouted. Murata laughed, he could felt his stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"After what? 15 years? Without girls, no doubt that Shibuya has interest in guy other than girls… Could he be the uke?" Murata mention, Yuuri shriek when he heard the word. Wolfram slap his had over his mouth to stop himself from laughing to loud. Murata definitely knew much about those.

"MURATA!!" Yuuri shouted in frustration. Murata raised his hands in defeat. Wolfram sighed as he was able to restrain himself.

"You are a wimp after all. Never got your hands even with a girl…" Wolfram said, hand on hip and he was smirking at him.

"Shut up! My passion for baseball is bigger other than for girls. You are saying that you've had a girl in your life…" Yuuri said, pouting. He wrecked open the top of the envelope from his brother and pulled out the letter. Wolfram smirked.

"Hmph! Of course I have! I'm her betrothed!" he said proudly, and then realizing he just let his privacy slipped out, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand which was already too late. Both Murata and Yuuri (who just let his letter fall down to the floor) gapped at him. Wolfram looked away blushing.

"You're what?!" both shouted in union.

Yuuri stared at him disbelieve, though he doesn't understand why did he felt a bit sad inside. '_Am I the only one that never had a girlfriend in my live?'_ Yuuri shouted out loud inside his head.

'_Even the blond brat had a girl! And was betrothed! And he was saying that he had a problem with his family? Wait, it was a lie… wasn't it? Geezzz.. How lucky can he be? Wealthy, charm, happy family, even betrothed!'_

"Well, it's not your problem, so no need to discuss that…" Wolfram said, he walked toward his and Yuuri's room and walked inside. Murata watched him with amazed.

"Heee… betrothed… I've never know how lucky he is. Isn't he, Shibuya…? Shibuya?" Murata looked at Yuuri who was dazed. He smiled and nudged him.

"No need to be sad, Shibuya! You still have me!" Murata shouted. Yuuri turned to him, blushing.

"Stop it, Murata! Let go of me!" he shouted and shriek when Murata hugged him. Wolfram only shook his head; he could hear their voice from his room.

* * *

Wolfram looked at Yuuri who was staring at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked annoyed as he pulled his novel down.

They were sitting on the floor, doing their things on the small rounded table that they discover as a small kotatsu (table heater) that was placed above inside the wardrobe. Both Yuuri and Wolfram decided to pulled it out for their own needed, beside the air were started to get cold.

Yuuri held his mini television that he brought with his own money, Wolfram had force him to pulled it out from the boxes since he wanted to watch the baseball game for his team. Yuuri only grunted and finally decided to pull it out since he also wanted to watch his own team battle with Wolfram's. They ended up making a bet and Wolfram had won. Yuuri had to pay for his lunch for the next day.

He switched to the other program, but found nothing interesting and switched it off.

"Nothing, I'm just curious about you being engaged. How did that happened? You're saying that you have a family problem, but it don't seem like it, since you're betrothed and wealthy…" Yuuri said, he looked up to him. Wolfram sighed.

"Yuuri, quit saying that I'm wealthy. Money will not follow you into your coffin! Well, if you have an interest with her, we'll definitely become enemies." he said. Yuuri smiled.

"Are we not an enemy right now? Since we're always fighting? Tell me about her, what does she looks like? She must be blonde like you isn't she? How old is she?" Wolfram snorted at that. He rests his arm on the table, looking at him.

"Well, it had becomes ordinary to me…Why are you so interest in her? It's not like I'm going to match her with a wimp like you" Yuuri glared at him.

"Quit calling me a wimp! Little Lord Brat!" He shouted, slaming his palm over the thick cover under the glass table which sounds like a small thump. His eyes were challenging him to fight but Wolfram only "hmphed". Yuuri sighed, he was glad that Wolfram didn't say anything about that.

"I'm just curious about how you get a girl to the point you got betrothed, was it because of your parents?"

"Because you've never had a girl, that's why you're curious!" Wolfram smirking when Yuuri glared.

"Cieh! Forget it! You'll never told me anything about it" he said, picking up his mini TV and play with it. Wolfram smiled, sometimes he loved to see Yuuri pouting like that. He was like a child when he does that. Cute, he thought.

'_Eh? Why am I thinking about him like that? Cute? What the hell?! He's a guy! He shouldn't be cute!'_

"Her name is Elisabeth" he started; Yuuri immediately looked at him curious. Wolfram continue, rest his chin on his fist with his elbow on the top of the table.

"I'm the one who proposed to her, not because of our parents. I forget when, but I think it's happen when I'm 8 years old or so. She was about 5 or 6" Yuuri eyes goggled when Wolfram mention the ages.

"What? You proposed her on that age?! How come? How can that happen?" Wolfram face flushed.

"Well, it's just happened. I don't know why, what I know is that, I've slapped her cheek and well, among the aristocrat's it means engagement! So… we're betrothed. We didn't mind about that tough, I like her, and she likes me back. So, we keep that engagement…" Yuuri grinned at him.

"Sweet…" he muttered. Wolfram's face light red.

"Arrgh! Why the hell did I tell you this?! Don't tell this to anyone!" Wolfram said, standing up. Yuuri looked at him weird.

"Why? Its sweet, especially the tradition. Is unique! I don't know that you are from a noble family."

"Shut up! It's not important if I'm a noble or not! I'm going to change!" Wolfram said as he picked up his pink frilly dress from the wardrobe and walked toward the bedroom. Yuuri frowned at the dress Wolfram was holding.

"You know, I have a normal pajama if you want to" he said.

"No thanks!" he snapped at him and slam the bathroom door. Yuuri groaned, he press his chin on the table.

'_Its bothering when you wear that kind of dress…'_

* * *

Yuuri re-read the letter that his brother sent him. He sighed, his brother would never understand anyway. He didn't want to reply this again. It was almost the same lines from the previous letter that Shouri had sent him.

"What's that letter about?" Yuuri looked down from his bed with his elbow supporting his weight.

"Nothing, it's just a simple letter as usual…" Yuuri said, letting it flew to the floor.

Wolfram looked down to it and bend down to pick it up. As he read the letter, Yuuri lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. Wolfram looked up at him.

"Your brother told you to go home and your parents misses you so much. Why not reply him and tell him that you want to go home?" Yuuri snorted at that.

"NO, don't want to…" He muttered and turned to his side, his back facing Wolfram. Wolfram stared at him.

"Was it something about your grade?" Yuuri's body tense. So he can see trough him, can he? He sighed.

"Well, something like that…" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked down to the letter.

'_Why don't you come home? We miss you so much, especially mother. And Greta. Oh yeah, mother said that it's probably because of your grade that you moved to the dorm? We believe we've talked about this before, Yuu-chan. We don't care, even if you are an average, it doesn't mean that we'll hate you. Unlike me, you are a slacker…My brain is far above yours, which was always thinking about baseball –laugh-'_

Wolfram's eyes twitched on the last sentences. Why didn't he like that way of Yuuri's brother wrote? Even if was meant a joke, it was not funny at all. He was mocking him.

"Yuuri, your brothers sucks!" Wolfram said, crumpled the letter and tossed it to the trash can. Yuuri laughed at that.

"You can see why I don't want to go home, now can't you? All he was saying that I'm an average and he's always the number one? Bullshit! I hate him so much!" Yuuri slowly sat up.

Wolfram looked at him with pity. Now, he understood why he was so furious when he said that his note was messy and all of that being a number one grade. He finally understood why Yuuri tried his best, even if he made himself tired of too much studying. Wolfram looked back to the crumpled letter he just threw.

"Well, you don't have to take it to heart so much. It will become a burden to you, Yuuri." Wolfram said, smiling up at him.

Yuuri looked down at him. He smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I know… Murata also said that to me…though…" Yuuri said. _You don't understand, Wolfram…_

"Oh, this is reminds me, we've never talked something this serious, have we? We always fight and shouted to each other. I thought you have never had any problems…" Wolfram said. Yuuri's lips curved into a small smile.

"You are right…" he said.

"_You have your girl, though…" _He thought but quickly shook that thought off.

Since when did I think about him like that? It's not like I have interest in him or something. Wolfram watched at Yuuri's flustered face. He sighed.

"_Something's wrong with me…" _Both thought at the same time, not realizing that they were thinking about the same thoughts.

_**TBC**_


	4. Yuuri's Brother?

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD**_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chapter 4 – Yuuri's Brother?**_

Yuuri looked up to Wolfram's ball strike high n the air in amazement. It was not the first time that he had seen Wolfram's homerun. But this time its looked higher and no one could catch it. He thought that the ball was probably going to the space. He knew was hyperbole to think that way, but it's not weird if anyone thinks about that. Yuuri had always been amazed about Wolfram's powerful swing.

"You were incredible as usual" Yuuri said when Wolfram had arrived at the home base again. Wolfram smirked at him.

"Let see if you can bit my swing, wimp." Wolfram said. Murata only smiled at his arrogant.

"Do it better, Shibuya!" he shouted at him from the dugout.

"Hai hai…" As he walk to the home base, straightening his hat.

A long hot afternoon had passed. They were having a little game with the other school team and it was almost 5 innings and they still had a great deal of score to rise. After Wolfram's last homerun they were nearer to win. Wolfram only snorted at his homerun and the happy face of his teammates. They really needed to work harder for their strength and ability.

Yuuri looked over to the next one pitching. They had changed again after 4 foul balls from their opposite's team and he was back to his own place, behind the home base as a catcher.

Saralegui who was pitching threw the ball to Yuuri who caught it on time. It was a strike one for their opponent's team. Yuuri smiled, Saralegui's pitching was incredible. He could still feel the ball spin in his mitt. Yuuri tighten his grip on the ball and threw it back to Sara who caught it only by raising his mitt high in the air. Yuuri give him a sign for a curved ball and Sara nodded. His strategy was always the best and Saralegui trusted him. Yuuri's plan worked, the opposite's team missed the ball by strike two when Yuuri caught it just below his swing. Yuuri smiled at his strategy. Wolfram smiled. They will definitely going to win against the other school team. Murata as their manager was proud of it.

* * *

Not long after their game over and Yuuri's school won it. The break-point wasn't very far; they were glad that they could win over the match.

They all went back to their lockers room and started to chat with each about their swings and how high the ball was. Yuuri smiled at his teammates. He looked around to notice Wolfram was nowhere to be found. The blond was probably didn't like to be the center of their attention since he was going to be talked about how high his ball flew.

Yuuri walked over the stall where most of the teammates decide to enjoy long bath after their game sweating and sliding trough dirt to make it to the base. Yuuri himself had been sweating light hell for crouching on the ground; he could felt his knees being numb. But he enjoyed the game nonetheless. When he saw Wolfram on the very corner of the stall, he smiled, approaching him.

"Your swing is great" Yuuri said.

Wolfram looked at him who walked inside the stall, spraying the cold water trough his body. He could hear him moaning in enjoyment after all day under the sun, sweating and longing to splash on the cold water. Finally being able to bathe, of course Wolfram enjoyed the spray of cold water too. Wolfram snorted as he closed his eyes.

"That again? Well, that's the best that I can do." Wolfram said, bending down to pick up the shampoo and brush trough his hair.

"Yep! The best that you can do, I want to try to swing the bat that powerful as you. I would like to try that!" Yuuri said in enthusiastic, he picked his soap and start soaping his sweating body.

He started humming some of the song that was titled 'Bandavia', which Wolfram remember one of their teammates mention it. Wolfram looked at Yuuri who was humming happily.

"We can practice together if you want" Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at him surprised.

"Really? I definitely am looking forward to that! When can we?" he asked enthusiastically.

He leaned his hands on the glass barrier as he looked over Wolfram who was beside him. Wolfram looked up at him who was looking down staring at him with enthusiastic look on his face. He flushed in embarrassment, noticing that there both naked and without anything to cover them. Being seen by Yuuri with that enthusiastically looks made him felt bothered. Not that Yuuri had interest on him or something, its just… weird…

"Stop looking at me like that. We'll arrange the time after we finish bathing!" He sent him a death glare.

Yuuri looked down at him and himself. He blushed. Realizing he was getting too enthusiastic because of baseball practice, he turned around.

"Ahh… okay, sorry" he said, turning around and starting to soap his body and shampooed hair also.

His face was in flames as he saw Wolfram's slender figure, kneeling down on the floor, body glistening with foam and water dripping down from his wet hair to his neck down his back. He couldn't stop staring at how good Wolfram's body was. No, maybe… beautiful? He almost groaned at that thought.

'_God, why did I think about him like that? Its not that he is a girl or something… There is definitely something's wrong with me…' _He winced and bit his lips as he realized a risen heat in between his legs down there. He was glad that he was still facing away from Wolfram or else… something bad might happen. And he was sure he'll die in embarrassment.

Wolfram watched Yuuri turn around in front of him, whishing he hadn't say that to him, actually he wanted to see him. And then realizing about what he was thinking about, his eyes widening in disbelieve. He shook his head without Yuuri realizing it. He could felt his face heated up with embarrassment.

_I can't believe what I just thinking about. Why did I think about him like that?! I'm not interested with boys. Elisabeth will surely kill me if she finds out._

Both stared down to the ground, not realizing each do the same and at the same thoughts.

_What's happening to me?_

Those were too preoccupied with their own thoughts, not noticing Murata's knowing grin from far away.

* * *

"Wolfram! Yuuri shouted at him. Wolfram growled.

"Wake up, Wolfram! You promised me that we would go to practice together! Come on!" Wolfram slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Wimp, how can you get so enthusiastic over practice when almost everyday I have to be the one to wake you up" Wolfram mumbled. Yuuri grinned at him.

"Well, it's about baseball after all! Don't you feel the same?!" Yuuri said, walked over his wardrobe to pick up his mitt and bat.

Wolfram watched him, really mad, he was tired after having practice with class yesterday, moreover he had to study all night because he forgot there was a test for the next day and Yuuri mention it to him the night before.

This day, the day Yuuri just woke him up is Saturday, the day when they promise to practice baseball together. But the blond was still sleepy and tired, while Yuuri was excited over practice. He didn't have to study all night, that's why he was so cheerful this morning! He glared when Yuuri looked down at him again. He had dress on his baseball jersey by the way. Look fully ready to practice anytime. Wolfram growled when Yuuri frowned at him.

"Come on, Wolfram! Go take a bath!" Wolfram huffed and swung his legs over the bed and to the floor. He walked mad to the wardrobe and pulled his baseball jersey. Before he turned around to go to the bathroom, he glared at Yuuri who winced slightly. Yuuri watched him walked inside the bathroom and slammed the door. He sighed.

"Who was the one who promise to practice this morning, little Lord Brat?" Yuuri muttered.

"I heard that!" Wolfram shouted Yuuri cringed and he quickly stood up, picked up his bat and mitt.

"I'll be waiting outside!' Yuuri shouted and ran outside the room. After he closed the door, he remembered something and opened the door only to shout at Wolfram again.

"Don't take too long!" he could hear Wolfram grumble.

"I know that, Wimp!" Yuuri snickered and closed the door again. He smiled, leaning against the door, closing his eyes.

'_Why? Why did I feel so impatient only about practice baseball? Well, I know I love baseball very much, but… I never felt this happy before…'_

"Shibuya?" Yuuri opened his eyes when he realized Murata's voice. Yuuri greeted him.

"Ohayou, Murata!" Murata nodded. "Are you going to practice baseball?" Murata asked when he noticed Yuuri's bat and mitt. Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, with Wolfram!" Yuuri added cheerfully, not noticing how cheerful he was sounding. Murata blinked, he looked at him suspiciously and then grinned. Yuuri moved back when he noticed the look.

"W-what?" shielding himself from who knows what Murata might going to do.

"I'm glad, Shibuya! You've finally got him, Shibuya!! Congrats, congrats!" He shouted, moved forward to hug him, but Yuuri quickly moved away.

"I did not! We're just practicing together! Weren't we done that before?! Don't move forward!" Yuuri shouted, warning him as he noticed Murata moved forward again.

"Heeh? But I can hear an enthusiasm in your tone, Shibuya!" Yuuri flushed in embarrassment.

"No way! I'm just happy that I can practice baseball! That's all!" Yuuri said, but Murata only grinned at him.

Yuuri moved forward to struggle Murata, that was when Wolfram opened the door abruptly from behind, slammed him with it hard. Wolfram looked beside him and found out Murata standing there in shocked expression.

"Oh, it you. No wonder its very noisy out here. Where is the wimp?! He was the one who wake me up to go practice this morning and he was nowhere to be found?" Wolfram looked at his left and right.

"Anou, von Bielefeld…" Wolfram looked at him annoyed.

"Shibuya was behind the door when you opened it" Wolfram blinked, and walked over and close the door only to find that Yuuri had fainted before even practice. Wolfram bends down and shook him in worried.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Wake up, you wimp!"

"YUURI!" He shouted.

* * *

Yuuri walked passed the baseball field with a pout on his face. Wolfram followed him from behind.

"Wimp, I've said sorry already" Wolfram said, staring at the field they were passing by. Yuuri grunt at him. Its Wolfram's turned to pout.

"Yuuri, say something! We are going to practice aren't we? You are the one who woke me up" Wolfram said, pointing to the field. Yuuri stopped.

"You've spoiled my mood" Yuuri said, still pouting. Actually, he didn't know why he was mad, looks like it not only because of Wolfram. Murata's words kept ringing in his ears.

"Damn! What enthusiasm? I just want to practice baseball…" Wolfram watched him with questioning look as Yuuri mumbling to himself. He couldn't make out what Yuuri was saying. Wolfram sighed, he took a sit from where he was standing, making Yuuri looked at him questioning.

"I'm not moving from here until you decide to practice" Wolfram said.

Yuuri blinked, he couldn't believe this. They were both was acting like children. First he was pouting about something that was unclear, and now Wolfram was the one pouting for wanting to practice baseball. He nearly falls down laughing at their stupidity.

"Wolfram, let's go practice." Yuuri said, grinning at him. Wolfram looked up at him suspiciously, and then deciding that Yuuri was finally got serious to practice, he got up.

"Alright, wimp! Take the bat, I'll be pitching!" Wolfram with full of energy, he'd forgot about his tiredness over his studies. Yuuri shook his head, following him.

* * *

Yuuri jumped to his side to catch the ball that Wolfram just threw. He grunts as his fall down to the ground.

"Hey, don't throw me a fast ball from a distance like that!"

"Wimp! How can you say that when you are the catcher? Catch it no matter how!" Yuuri stood up, brushing the dirt from his jersey. He was going to do the laundry again today. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"By the way, aren't you going to teach me to swing a bat?" Yuuri asked in annoyed.

"This first! You can't even catch my ball properly, how can you hit my ball perfectly?!" Wolfram shouted in irritation. Yuuri groaned.

"Are you ready?!" Wolfram asked from far away.

Yuuri nodded and got ready, but he suddenly feel a chill and looked behind. Wolfram noticed and lowers his hand that was holding a baseball ball. He slowly walked toward him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, following where Yuuri was staring at. Wolfram looked trough the bushes from the fence and saw nothing. Yuuri looked a bit concerned.

"I think someone was watching us, or is it me or you that he or she was watching at but… I don't know…"

"I didn't see anything or anyone… Maybe it's just your imagination…" Wolfram said.

"Uh… you think so?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked at him disbelieve.

"I didn't know that you were such a scardy-cat." he said. Yuuri gasped.

"I'm not! Now, why don't we continue practice?!" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram snorted.

"Okay, okay…" He said, straitening his hat as he walked back to the mound.

"Ready?" Wolfram asked again.

Seeing Yuuri's nod, he lifted his leg as he raised his arms to throw the ball as fast as he could, stomping his leg hard on the dirt. As he looked at Yuuri, he noticed him froze in his place, not being ready to catch the ball which was directly flew to his face. The last notice that Wolfram saw Yuuri's trance making Wolfram let go off his ball a bit too late from his first three fingers. It flew directly to Yuuri's face and he was giving him a powerful throw. Wolfram opened his mouth, scream for him to looked forward but it seems too late.

* * *

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, being ready to catch the ball Wolfram threw to him, he watch the blonds' stance and lowered his hand downward a bit, knowing that Wolfram was going to send him a straight ball. Just when Wolfram swing his arm forward and let go of the ball, Yuuri suddenly felt a chill go trough him once again, he knew this feeling very well! He greeted his teeth and shuddered in awareness. And he heard Wolfram scream.

"Yuuri! Look at the front!" making him back to his reality and looked at the ball goes to him in a high speed.

Wolfram definitely gave him a fastball. Yuuri opened his mouth and raised his mitt to shield his face but it was too late. Yuuri stepped backward but shock when suddenly being pushed to the ground.

He immediately fell backward and landed hard to the dirt. He could felt his left cheek and arm crush the ground hard that he was sure if he'd break his arm. But he realized he didn't, much to his relief when he lifted his body to sit up slowly. Opening his eyes to see what's made him being pushed and fell backward, his eyes widened.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Wolfram standing in front of him, facing his back to him and when he saw Wolfram's stance he looked at him amazed. Wolfram just caught his own fastball in a high speed; his breath was like gasping for air to come inside his lungs. Wolfram lost his strength and fall back, crushing Yuuri who was lying on the ground with his elbow to support him sitting up. Both yelped in surprised, Yuuri being crush by the Wolf who was now laying on top of him, Wolfram who crushed Yuuri with his heavy body, he was also a bit surprised that he lost his strength to stand up. Both breathing hard and wincing slightly.

When Yuuri felt Wolfram moving on top of him, he suddenly felt warm trough him. He blushed as he realized that Wolfram was lying above him, even tough he didn't face him. He could smell his sweat mixed with the soap he used to smell from Wolfram. He blushed even more when he noticed Wolfram gasping. He looked to his side, wondering if he should push him off of him or rather… he felt his arms moving on his own as he finally realize about what he was going to do.

_He was not going to circle his arms around him isn't he_? His eyes widened in disbelieve. Yuuri looked down at Wolfram who was now panting, no longer heavy breathe and he sweating. He could felt his face heated up even more. It felt like they were doing… something that is totally… _awkward_…(_?_) Yuuri shook the thought off and gasped when suddenly Wolfram sat up, not trying to restrain his weight over him. Yuuri was about to speak up when Wolfram knelled down in front of him and yanked him up by his jersey collar. Being forced to sat up by Wolfram, Yuuri looked at him surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT YOURSELF? IF I HAD KNOWN ABOUT YOUR STATE BEFORE, I WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN A FASTBALL TO YOU, YUURI!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT WHEN I REALIZE THAT I ALMOST HURT YOU, YOU WIMP? DID YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE TO PUT ALL THE BLAME ON ME? HMM?! ANSWER ME!" Wolfram shouted in rage, his face all red in anger and eyes glaring at him dangerously.

Yuuri stared at him shocked. He has never seen him this mad before, well not really mad, but worried also. And a bit scared expression? Yuuri wasn't sure, all he knew now that Wolfram was concern about him and he was… happy. Yes, he found himself happy about it. He thought that Wolfram would mock him for his stupidity. Yuuri found himself smiling at that. Wolfram frowned when he saw him smiled. He can't believe he was smiling after all had happened. He could have seriously injured himself with his own carelessness.

"What are you smiling about?!" he snapped impatiently.

Yuuri sighed but still smiled. He slowly let go off his hands that was clutching his jersey. Yuuri looked straight in his eyes, making Wolfram blink a bit. The face of anger turned into confused and flustered one. Being seen by him this close, it was like he could see trough him. He could felt his face starting to turn red, not because of anger, but because of… what? Flustered? He was not sure, but why should he feel that way? There is no way he could be… his eyes widening.

_Did I just think that? That I might be interest in boys? No way in hell it was going to happen! This is stupid! _He quickly waved that thought away and looked away from him.

Why did he save the wimp after all? He was never mean to save him before, just shout at him for a warning, but he ended up saving him anyway. He can't believe that he caught his own fastball. He'd definitely told this to his brother to be proud of. He sighed, as if they would care. _Wait, where was I before? Didn't I was scolding this wimp for his own stupidity?_

"Wimp! What's make you do that stupid act?!" Yuuri raise his hands in defeated.

"Like I was saying before, I felt someone was watching me and I think… I know the person alright…" Yuuri said.

Wolfram looked at him question. He watched him stand up and held up his hand to help him stand up. Wolfram took it, feeling the warm of Yuuri's hand, he gripped it tight. _He will not notice that I gripped on him tight, I just want to balance myself to stand up.. Eeh, why did I even care?!_ He looked at Yuuri to catch some kind of teasing face but Yuuri was looking over the bushes. He let go off his hand much to Wolfram's disappointment.

"Well, I wonder what are you doing here, Shouri Onichan…(_Big brother)"_ Yuuri called him. Wolfram looked at Yuuri's brother in surprise, not because of his appearance, but because Yuuri knew he was the one who was watching him.

"Yuu-chan…" Yuuri eyes twitched when he heard him calling him that. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and Shouri with mixed concern and interest expressions.

"What are you doing here, Shouri?" Yuuri asked his brother, Wolfram could hear his voice was a bit… uninviting?

'_Why?'_

**TBC**

noticed a few errors gomen guys... ;


	5. Yuuri's past

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chapter 5 – Yuuri's past**_

"_What are you doing here, Shouri?" Yuuri asked his brother, Wolfram could hear his voice was a bit… uninviting? _

'_Why?'_

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, raising an eyebrow at him. Oh yeah, the letter, he had read it also, and his brother was… a jerk, that's what he took as a statement when he read his letter.

"Yuu-chan, I came here because you haven't replied my letter. Well, I got worried, so… ah, why don't you come home to be with us again, Yuu-chan?" Shouri talk with a very nervous way and he held up his arms as if he was inviting his little brother to run to him and hug him, saying he wants to go home with his dearest Oni-chan. Yuuri frowned at him.

"That again? I believe I've said this before, Shouri, I'm not going home…" Yuuri said; Shouri looked at him disappointed.

"Why?! Its enough, Yuuri, you don't have to push yourself to study all day in the dorm. I know you moved to this elite school to be the number one, but it can't be helped since I'm smart and always beat you by your grade… But, at least you didn't have to study all day just because of that…" Shouri said, trying so hard to get him back.

Wolfram frowned when he hear him saying that to Yuuri. "_You're the stupidest brother that I've ever known! Your sentences are hurting your brother's __feelings__!"_ Yuuri looked at him mad.

"Well, I know that you are smart, Shouri. But that's not the problem here…" Yuuri said, shocking his head in frustration. He looked to the side and sighed.

"I'm leaving…" Yuuri said, leaving the field and started to walked upward through the grass.

Wolfram stared at Shouri disgusted. Shouri noticed him for the first time and bowed a bit. Wolfram didn't bowed back and just left with a 'hmph' and followed Yuuri. Shouri looked at him questioning.

"Wait, you… uh, a friend of my brother" he called him. Wolfram raised an eyebrow questioning by the way he called him, stopped.

"What?" he asked annoyed, turning around to face him.

"Ah, I notice that you are with Yuuri for sometimes. Uh… can you convince him to go home? I mean…"

Wolfram stared at him stumbling on his own words. He put his hand on his hip.

"Well, I noticed that he doesn't want to go home, so, there's no way to force him. And looks like I know why he doesn't want to go home" Wolfram said, looking at Yuuri who had walked back to their dorm. Shouri looked at Wolfram puzzled.

"You know? Why? Can you explain for me?" Wolfram shot him a glare.

"Because he has a stupid brother to even want to go back to his own house, just to hear his own brother blabbering about his grade which was to be proud off for nothing! And you hurt his feelings with your own sentences!" Wolfram shouted at him.

Shouri stepped back.

"What? I am? I mean, I know that my mark was about something that is to be proud of, but…"

"Do you ever hear Yuuri being praised?" Wolfram asked, fully understand about what Yuuri was saying _'That's not the problem here…'_. Shouri looked at him surprised.

"Uhh… that's…"

Wolfram looked at him mad.

"You should look at yourself sometimes…" he said and turned around to leave. Shouri looked down with mixed feeling.

* * *

"Yuuri…" Wolfram called him. Yuuri looked behind with a solemn expression. As Wolfram ws approaching him to their room, Yuuri stopped.

"What are you going to say about this? Probably convince me to go home also?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, because you don't want to. What do you mean by also? Did this happen before?" Yuuri smirked at that.

"Yeah, Murata was the one who was being force to make me go home, but he didn't do what my brother says. Lucky me that I can still stay here… You probably don't want to get involved in this, right? Murata was the first one to stand up for me, he's such a good friend of mine…" Wolfram stared at him, unsure how to react in this kind of situation.

"Yuuri, I don't understand at all, but I think I know how is your feeling about wanting to be praised…" Yuuri eyes widened at the statement. He shot him a glare and Wolfram looked at him surprised.

"What did you say?! I DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR! I'M NOT SOMEONE WHO'S CRAZY TO BE PRAISED! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!" Wolfram looked at him with open mouth.

"Then, what is it? I know you are working so much to raise your grade, and your brother was saying that as if he was the one who was being praised and not you! So I take it that you wanted to be praised also, not just your brother!"

Yuuri clenched his fist.

"Yuuri, you should be grateful that your brother was concern about you, maybe you are not the one being praised and always be proud of, but at least he cared! My brothers don't even care about me! Being ignored with their own works, everyday being shoved away because they are busy! They don't even say anything when I wanted to moved in here by my own! Your brother came here because he was concern! Isn't that enough for you?!"

Wolfram shouted, letting his frustration walk out in front of him. He bitted his lips when he realized that he was just letting him know about his own frustration which he tried to keep in his heart. Yuuri stared at him surprised at his outburst. Wolfram looked away.

"At least you are not being compared" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at him surprised. Yuuri gave him a weak chuckled.

"I'd rather be ignored than being compared with my own brother. When I was little, everyday we show our marks and it was Shouri who was higher and always him. Mother keep saying that we have a very good mark though I know she wants me to do better. I remember she said something like this to my father at night...

"_Maa, Sho-chan and Yuu-chan was very smart indeed! I actually want Yuu-chan to be like Shouri a bit by his grade, isn't it will be great when they were both at the same level? It's always Shou-chan who was higher… All yuu-chan was thinking about is baseball. Boys are boring nee…Uma-chan"_

"From that time, I worked so hard to raise my mark, even I dropped out from my baseball club to work harder. My friends threw me a disappointed look and threw me sullen words. My coach said that I have a great chance to be a good catcher but I was throwing it away. I threw him a punch and shouted that he doesn't understand anything. That time I was very tired and got caught up by my mother's words, saying that I should work hard to be like Shouri. The punch that I threw to my coach made me being sent out of the field immediately. Murata was the one saw the whole scene and approached me. I let my heart all out to him, since then I knew he was the best friend that I've ever had… He told me to move out to the dorm as a suggestion, and I took it seriously. When I said that I wanted to move to the dorm with him, mother said that I shouldn't have followed his request just because I wanted to be with my friend. It could make me losing my grade in return. It shut me up and I kept working hard.

"Years past by and I starting to get sick about being compared from Shouri, everyone's says that my brother was smart but his little brother sucked. They are all said to me to be like Shouri, and be like Shouri all the time. It depressed me and I wanted to move from the house, before I ended up hating him. I ran away from home after that night, mother said a sentence as if accusing me for making her disappointed by my mark. I was becoming overloaded with working hard, so my mark went down. I ran away and ended up running to the baseball field. I really wanted to scream and I did, I said '_I'm Yuuri, not Shouri! My name is Shibuya Yuuri!_' I screamed until I my throat hurt and got tired. I ended up falling asleep on the home base."

Yuuri paused, he looked down. Wolfram looked at him sad, he understanding him very much. Being pushed around and compared by anyone, he knew that feeling so much, Wolfram shook his head disbelieve.

'_We're in the same boat, Yuuri. Not just being ignored, but also being compared'_ Wolfram thought. Even tough he'd suffered the same as Yuuri, but he'd gotten used by being compared like that. He didn't give a damn about it.

"And then? What happen when you rest in the baseball field? How did your parents find you?" Yuuri slide down to sit in front of their room. Wolfram followed him and sat beside him. Yuuri hug his knees and rest his chin on it.

"That time I ended up falling asleep in the baseball field, in the home base. Someone woke me up with a gentle touch. I noticed he was a foreigner but he speaked Japanese fluently and he was so nice, asking me why was I asleep in the baseball field. The question brought me back to my problems and I started to cried again. He comforted me and heard all of my emotions that I poured to him. After I calmed a bit, he stood up, offering me a hand and gave me a bat. I looked down at the bat surprised, how I miss to touch and hold it firmly in my hand, to swing it with all of my emotions.

"He offered me to hit his ball and I did. I felt like all of my emotions went away when I swung the bat and hit his ball, I felt lighter. He laughed at my expressions, because I was saying that baseball is my life and I shouldn't have given up on it. I felt so much lighter and cried again. He hugged me as if I'm his little brother. I felt so glad that I ran away and met him. He made me know what I wanted to do. So, I thank him and bowed down in respect. He just nodded, offering to walk me back to my house. I was agitated but he said it will be fine, so I went home with him and met my parents who were panicking over me. Shouri who just got back home after searching for me with his bike almost crushed me with a tight hug. It was with my mother and father. But that didn't keep me from wanting to move away. I want to move into an elite school where Murata entered in his junior high school and my parents complied. They said if that will make my grade higher, then do it, and they thanked to the foreigner who sent me home."

"It is hard to believe that you have that kind of past, Yuuri…" Wolfram said, looking down with a small smile. Yuuri looked at him.

"Well, I can't believe that I actually telling you about this…" Yuuri said. Wolfram smiled up at him.

"You know, you shouldn't push yourself too much. Uh well, I understand about being compared like that. I mean, I suffer the same as you before, but… I've gotten used to it…" Yuuri looked at him.

"How can you? I mean, if everyday people murmuring about you didn't you get sick of it?"

"Ah... well yeah, but I don't care what people tell me about. I know you are not me that can get used to it so easily. But you are you, so why should you push yourself too much just because people want you that way? Being praised is nothing but bullshit to me. Its only for a few seconds and then they will ignored you completely. People wouldn't praise you all the time in your life, so why should you even bother to be praised only by working so much? Well, it's not only being praised, my brothers are great people, everything they did always succeed. Same goes to me, but I have nothing that can defeat both of my brothers. They only say that I have my beauty to defeat them. I was like, what he heck?! I'm a boy; I shouldn't be treated like that! Of course my ego came first and I stand up on my own. I thought that pushing myself to work too hard was only wasting my time for nothing more than just a praise or to make people proud, who will soon be ignoring me, so I don't do what people want, I will do what makes me happy and live happily with my own strength as long as I walk in the right path that's it. Why don't you just do like I do, Yuuri? I'm sure that will give you much time to enjoy your life, especially about your passion over baseball. I'm sure you would do it for whole you life."

Wolfram looked at him with a determined look. Yuuri stared at him amazed; he didn't know that Wolfram would say such thing to him. Even if they fought almost everyday, Wolfram was a very good friend that would always help him with his problems. Yuuri looked down to his own shoes, wondering why he had never noticed how good Wolfram is as his friend. Thinking that Wolfram was only a rich brat who enjoyed his life with nothing but money without difficulties, he was ashamed of himself. Wolfram had his own problem, and he solved it with his own way.

"I.."

"Talk to your brother, Yuuri. I'm sure that he will understand and also… if you keep on like this, it mean that you wanted to run away from your own problem. So face it like a man and defeat him with your own strength! He can't do baseball better than you can't he? So defeat him with your baseball! He doesn't do his grade with enjoyment does he? But you can, so don't push yourself to much just because you are being compared! Fight it with your cold mind! Don't just shake your head and turn around, not wanting to talk and discuss. A good talk is the first step for a peaceful world!" Wolfram said. Yuuri laughed at the last statement.

"Yeah, I will talk to him. Thanks, Wolfram. You are such a good friend of mine…" Yuuri said as he stood up. Wolfram smiled at him.

"Yeah, talk to you brother. Oh, and since when we've become friends?" Wolfram asked, also stood up on his own. Yuuri laughed again.

"Since now…" he said, staring straight into his emerald eyes. Wolfram stared back at him, he smiled warmly at him. Yuuri's faces flushed when he saw his smiling and looked away.

"Ah, I better get going now…" he muttered and turned around to talk to his brother. Wolfram nodded and stood up.

"Better hurry, maybe he is still there, or maybe he'd left…" Wolfram said.

Yuuri nodded and started to run outside the dorm, wondering if his brother was still there or had gone home. If he was, then he'll call him and talk with him and his family. Thanks to Wolfram when he had being able to share his own problem with him. He'd never really done that with Murata before. Yuuri smiled; maybe talk to him that way wasn't really bad after all. They were being chosen to be in the same room to understand each other better. Noticing that Wolfram was also in the same boat as him before made him felt relived. He didn't choose the wrong person to pour his heart into. He was definitely happy about it. Or maybe more than happy… he was not sure…

Yuuri turned to the field to find Shouri was sitting on the grass, staring at the field blankly. True, he can defeat his brother through baseball. He grinned.

"Shouri" he called and his brother looked up from his shoulder, immediately stood up and walked to him. Yuuri looked at him straight in the eyes. He was definitely going to have a good talk with him about this.

Noticing his brother's determined looked, Shouri knew that Yuuri had something to tell him and he was ready for it. Finally, being able to hear what his little brother had in mind, he had been waiting to understand Yuuri's feeling much better.

* * *

Wolfram looked up when Yuuri walked inside his room. He was waiting for the news about him and his big brother. Wolfram smiled as he noticed Yuuri's face was lightened. Yuuri sat in front of him.

"How did it go?" Yuuri nodded.

"Thanks to you, we finally understand each other. He apologized for his own ego and so was I for not wanting to talk about it. You are right; it seems that I was always running away from my own problems. Thanks to you that I'm able to face it and talk about it. Shouri said that he will tell this to our parents and we'll talk about it again when we meet. I promised that I will go home when we have a long holiday…" Yuuri said, making himself comfortable in the kotatsu. Wolfram nodded in relieved.

"Yup, definitely alright now, I believe. Oh yeah, when did you moved to this school? Right after you and that foreigner back home? I mean, 2 days later or something? Did you have a chance to play baseball with him again after that? It seems as if he was a great pitcher…" Wolfram said with enthusiastic tone.

Yuuri thought for a moment.

"Ah, after a few days I ran away, I watched in the televisions that one of the best pitchers was going back to his country, I realized that he was the foreigner who comforted me that night. He is the best pitcher that I adore, why didn't I notice him? I realize his name was… Conrad Weller." Yuuri finished.

Wolfram eyes widened when he heard the name. Yuuri looked at him, almost laughing by his expressions.

"I know he is that famous, isn't he? I'm shocked as well when I heard the name. Ah! A few weeks after that, I moved here until now." Wolfram shook his head in disbelief.

"You met him in the baseball field right? Where? Which baseball field?" Wolfram asked suddenly.

Yuuri looked at him questioning. "Umm, near here I guess? I forgot, Why?" he asked, Wolfram shook his head.

"Uh, it's nothing. Did this Conrad Weller come by himself or with some kid around your age?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri frowned he run his hand trough his hair.

"Umm… I guess… Ah! There was some kid who looked at me with weird expression, but I don't quiet remember… He kept saying that I cried like a girl" Yuuri said, pouting. He watched Wolfram's expressions change.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concerned.

"Aah.. nothing. Its nothing. Is that kid with you when you and Weller talk and play baseball?" he asked again as if he wants to make sure.

"Umm well he did watch from far away I guess, don't remember because that time I was too caught up to being able to play baseball again. What I remember is, after Conrad told me for not given up on baseball, the kid was running to the other side and picked up the ball that I hit. I remember him begging to play with him too, but Conrad ignore him somewhat and the boy pouted. He screamed about something that Conrad cared much to me than him and ran to back to where he was before and play with his bat. Conrad only shook his head in disbelieve and asked me if I wanted to be sent home or not. When we both were about to leave, he told the kid to wait for him in the field and don't go anywhere alone until he came back. He didn't answer him and kept batting. Conrad only sighed and walked with me on his side."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's pale expressions, he frowned at that.

"You seems like you are in lost of thoughts" Yuuri said. Wolfram blinked.

"Uh… noting, it's nothing…" Wolfram said as he looked down.

'_It was me! That kid was me! And Conrad was my brother!! That's explain why I keep having a feeling of jealously to Yuuri which made we fight each other everyday and calling him a wimp!'_

"Uh, Yuuri… did you remember the kid's appearance?" Wolfram asked Yuuri looked to his side, frowning at he think about the kid. He shook his head.

"I don't… what is it? Does it have something to do with you?" he asked. Wolfram sighed.

_Should I tell him?_

"No… its nothing…" he said, not wanting to make himself fight with Yuuri over his past. Yuuri only looked at him puzzled, but pushed the thought away. Then he remembered something.

"Wolfram, you said that your brothers doesn't care if you are here or somewhere else right? Why did you think that? Are you come here just to make sure that they still care about you? To make them search for you or express their worry to you?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram blinked, forgetting that he just spilled half of his problems to him. Wolfram smiled and looked down.

"Actually no. I came here because…" he paused, wondering if he should tell Yuuri about this or not, but maybe just a little bit of it is fine.

"Because I heard my step sister is here… When I heard that she was in Japan, I came here to find her… and search for my dad also, who left my mother behind… I swear when I find him I'll scold him hard" he said.

Yuuri watched his eyes glint with sadness for a second. He decided that when Wolfram wanted to tell the story about it, he would; so he was not going to force him to tell him. He only smiled which relived Wolfram.

"Oh alright…" Wolfram nodded in return and smiled.

"I'll tell you someday if I'm ready…" he said. Yuuri nodded.

"Right, don't worry."

_**TBC**_

Sorry, i hope this is not too dramatic -sweat drop- this is the way to make both yuuri and wolfram get closer... that's what i think... anyway sorry for update this a bit late ;) I'm going to have exams soon, please pray for me guys XD ja naaa oh yeah, i think i'm going to make this story a bit more wolfyuu... but i don't know, let's see about that later! XE


	6. Elizabeth

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chapter 6 – Elizabeth**_

"Shibuya!!" Murata shouted as he opened the door, Yuuri looked up in surprise and so did Wolfram.

"We're going to have a party!!" Murata shouted in glee. Yuuri looked at him questioningly and stood up.

"Party? What party?" Yuuri asked; putting down the book he was reading before Murata came in.

"We won our baseball match, right? So they said we're going to have a party." Murata said.

"Oh, really? Well, that's great! When will it be held? Where it's going to be held?" Yuuri asked enthusiastically. Wolfram snorted at that. They won because of his two homeruns.

"Next week's Saturday! Well, about where, its not in the dorm of course; we're going to celebrate it where the girls are!" Murata shouted cheerfully. Yuuri blinked and sighed.

"So, that's why they held a party? It's an excuse to search for girls…" Yuuri said.

"Yuuri doesn't have any interest with girls, so he is probably not going to come…" Wolfram said, teasing him. Yuuri glared at him.

"How can you say that to me?! I'm straight!" Yuuri shouted.

"We're going right, Shibuya? Because we're on the same team, and as your manager, I have to make sure that both of you will come to the party!"

Wolfram looked at him annoyed.

"What if I don't want to?"

Murata grinned.

"You have to, no matter what" he said straightly.

Wolfram rolled his eyes in disbelief. Yuuri snickered beside Murata, his friend really knew how to control Wolfram's ego. Wolfram sighed, he walked passed them to the door and opened it. Both watched him with amusement look.

"I'm going, I'm going…" he said and closed the door weakly.

Both Yuuri and Murata grinned at each other. Noticing the kotatsu in the middle of the room, he walked toward his cheerfully.

"Hmm… you have pulled out the kotatsu already" Murata said making himself comfortable in it. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, its getting cold in here especially when night comes" Yuuri said.

"Well, this high school a bit far away from the city, so no wonder if here is a bit cold, we're in the meadow! Tough it's an elite one! You don't regret moving here, do you?" Murata smiled warmly at him. Yuuri nodded.

"Yes… Oh, I've talked to Wolfram about Shouri…" the change of expression on Murata's face told Yuuri that he didn't believe him, but Yuuri made a serious expression.

"Really? Never thought that you'd be that open…" Murata said. "Shouri… didn't do something bad to you or him, right? I remember you said there was a bit of ruckus."

Yuuri smiled at his concern.

"No, I'm glad I told Wolfram though… He listened to every word that I said and he returned it with his own logical which made me rethink about it further. I learned that he has almost the same problems as mine, but he faces it on his own, not like me who was running away from my problem. That's what he taught me… He is not a 'little lord brat' for nothing, his ego was helping him to go trough his problem in his own… I'm amazed by the way he faces it all by himself. I wonder if I can be just like him…" Yuuri said, looking down at the texture of the table cover.

Murata watched Yuuri's expressions change, never had he seen Yuuri with that kind of face. He could see his eyes sparkling a bit. Could it be that he…?

"Are you in love with him?" Yuuri's faces turned bright red and gapped at Murata shock.

"NO, I'M NOT!!" he shouted, backing away at his friend's remark. But Murata only gave him a knowing look and grinned.

"_So he really is…"_

* * *

Yuuri walked outside the bathroom when Wolfram went inside the room, holding a postcard in his hand. Yuuri looked at him: he had his towel draped on his shoulder and practically brushing his hair with the other side of it. Wolfram sat on his bed, he put his legs on top of the kotatsu. Yuuri raise an eyebrow on his act.

"Wolfram, put your legs down" He said and Wolfram frowned at him but he pulled his legs and brought knee up against his chest anyway.

"Who is that postcard from? The girl is beautiful." Yuuri said, looking at the photo which was pasted on the front of the postcard. Wolfram flipped the postcard and smiled.

"She's Elizabeth…" Wolfram said.

Yuuri quickly sat beside him and looked over the picture. He find her beautiful in a noble way, she was wearing a red long dress and a small crown on her forehead. Her eyes were magenta and her lips as red as a rose, her blonde hair was loose falling in her back. The side of her hair was curled, Yuuri noticed that she looked almost like Wolfram, but she was a girl. Only her blonde hair was darker than Wolfram. Yuuri smiled at the picture almost sadly.

"_So that's his fiancée…"_

"She's indeed beautiful…" Yuuri said.

Wolfram watched him puzzled; he quickly pulled the photo from Yuuri. Yuuri looked at him questioning as if the blond shield the photo securely on his chest, not wanting Yuuri to look at it further. Yuuri almost laughed at his act.

"Wolfram, I'm not going to stole her away from you…" Yuuri snorted when he saw Wolfram suspicious looks.

"Well, she is beautiful, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to take her from you… I'm not that kind of guy…" Yuuri said, smiling at him.

Wolfram looked away with a 'hmph'. Yuuri stared at him, finding that he was really cute in his way of pouting. Yuuri sighed.

'_Why did I found him more attractive? I don't think that I'm into guys like that… but… from days to days I found him more attractive, I shouldn't have thinking about guy like that… but if its about Wolfram… Oh no, did I fall for him? Impossible…! But…' _Yuuri stopped when Wolfram suddenly shoved him off from his bed.

"Hey! What are…?" Yuuri looked at the photo that Wolfram just pressed into his hands.

Yuuri looked at the photo questioning. He saw a girl with light blue hair and green eyes, although not as green as Wolfram, but she was also beautiful. Yuuri looked at him, wanting him to explain his behavior.

"I thought you may be interest in her, since… you haven't got a girl yet, and you found out that Elizabeth was beautiful, so… If you want, I can introduce her to you. Her name is Flurin, she is Elizabeth's friend, she doesn't have someone yet…" Wolfram looked away from him, hiding his flustered cheek. Yuuri stared at him amused. He'd never thought that Wolfram would do something like that to him. He looked at the photo once again, he smiled.

"Maybe… you can introduce her to me someday…" Yuuri said, smiling at him. Wolfram stared at him unsure.

"I will…" he finally said. "Now, let's go to sleep, its late already…" he added and stood up, place the postcard on the kotatsu and walked back to his bed to rolled up the blankets. Yuuri nodded, he walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he walked outside, the blond had asleep.

'_Fast as always…'_ he thought as he walked toward the bunk bed.

He looked down on Wolfram's sleeping face. He kneeled down in front of him and stared. He could felt his heart beating faster as he stared at his angelic face. Yuuri sighed in disbelieved.

'_Since when did I felt this way toward him? Its not fair, he has his girl already…'_ he slowly brought his hand to ran over his bangs and brushed it away from his face. Yuuri looked over his parted lips, how he wished to touch his lips against his, feeling the taste of those kissable lips. Yuuri groaned in frustration mentally.

'_What's wrong with me? Okay, now what did I do? Just staring at his sleeping figures and do nothing? You better hurry up and go to sleep, Shibuya Yuuri. There is no way you could fall for this guy who was the friend of yours. He is straight, not like you! Damn! How can I let myself fall for him like this… This is stupid!!' _

Yuuri shook his head and closed his eyes tight. He inhaled then exhaled loudly for letting go of his frustration. He slowly stood up and climbed to the upper bunk and wrestling to find a comfortable position to get sleep.

What he didn't know is that Wolfram had turned to his side facing the wall, flushing brightly. He was sure that Yuuri was going to do something like kissing him, and he couldn't believe that he was expecting that from the brunette above him. Even tough what he did was only brushing his bangs over his face he could still felt the heat of Yuuri's fingers that was lingering his forehead lightly. He closed his eyes tight trying to forget about the affection that he was just received from Yuuri.

But sleep didn't come so easy for him. The same went to Yuuri who started to turned to his side once again, shaking the bed uncomfortably.

* * *

Wolfram looked outside from the cafe that they were having the party in. He sighed, looking over the guys who were laughing and flirting towards the girls who they were invited, but almost all of the girls were looking at him. He felt annoyed; he'd had enough for the girls drooling over him in his previous school in his country just because of his appearance.

Yuuri only talked to Murata about baseball and baseball and baseball. He was feeling left behind and bored. Why did he even want to come in this party? It was nonsense from the beginning, he knew that already. He sighed again. His boredom started to get in his nerves, how he wished to rest in the dorm sleeping or watching baseball from Yuuri's mini television, or read some baseball magazine, or maybe go to practice by himself in their baseball field near the school and the dorm.

Wolfram looked down the hot coffee that was just placed in front of him. It wasn't his, it was Yuuri's. He looked over him who was still talking in a very enthusiastic way about the new baseball hitter who was probably being able to match his favorite. Wolfram smiled.

"He is not going to match your sucker hitter. Ansy was the one who will beat him." Wolfram interrupted. Yuuri turned to look at him.

"Ahh? No way! Tokio is the best! I'm sure about it!" Wolfram smirked at that.

"Want to have a bet?" he asked, challenging him. Yuuri stared at him, unsure how to reply, hearing Murata snickered beside him, he looked away.

"Uhh… I don't think I should take a bet to that one…" Wolfram snorted.

"What? Afraid?" Wolfram teased. He drew the coffee to his lips, slurping it. Yuuri pouted.

"Am not! Hey! Isn't that mine?!" Yuuri suddenly realized the coffee he was the one he just ordered, now being drank by Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, I thought you don't want it, since you didn't pay attention to this when it was being placed in front of me. Nor that you take it away from my reach." Wolfram said, hiding his smirked behind the cup.

Yuuri's face flushed as he realized that when if he took back the cup, he was going to drink from where Wolfram just drank. _Indirect kiss_, was it? He slowly asked to himself.

Wolfram watched his act carefully from his half lidded eyes, a smirk played in his lips. _Now, what can I do about this? _He lowered his cup and gave it to Yuuri.

"Here take it, it's yours anyway"

Yuuri took it madly.

"How can you give the drink back to its owner when you were just drank from it?!" Yuuri asked his hand that was holding the cup, his hand was trembling by the way. Wolfram looked at his hand amused.

"Its okay, its _just_ an _indirect kiss_ after all… not much" Wolfram said, saying the words carefully.

Yuuri almost dropped the cup when he heard what the blond just said. Wolfram looked away as if he didn't see his reaction, but he'd tried really hard not to laugh out loud. Yuuri was really fun to tease. He looked back to see Yuuri's face bright red as he stared down to the cup of still hot coffee. He shook his head. He was just too naïve.

Wolfram heard a few giggles and looked to his front only to find that the three or four girls were looking at him, blushing. They were flirting with him. Wolfram rolled his eyes in disbelief. Yuuri watched him with amazement; how he wished that it was him who they were drooling at while Wolfram only wished that Elizabeth was there with him, so he could see the disappointment look on the girls face. Wolfram smirked at the thought, looking at the girls who were still staring at him blushing. He sighed, he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up making all of them looked at him confused.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, looking at Wolfram questioning.

"I'm leaving…" he said. The others frowned.

"What? Why? I mean… we're still having fun here…" Saralegui who sat in front of him looking at him puzzled.

"Well, I'm getting bored, so I'm leaving. Besides, there's something that I have to do…" he said.

"Something?" Wolfram shook his head.

"It's not your business right? You guys can have fun without me anyway. You'll not be able to make this party if I didn't make 2 homeruns anyway…" he smirked at his teammates who were flushing between embarrassment and mad for his arrogance. Yuuri smiled at his arrogant act and shook his head.

"Right." he muttered. Wolfram smirked back at him.

"Ja naa…" He walked away from the disappointed looks that the girls were giving him. How he wished that Elizabeth was here, so that he didn't have to be drooled by the girls over there.

He turned to the corner of the café and was about the open the door when a group of girls walked inside. Wolfram looked the girl who was wearing a red shirt and long white skirt. She has dark blond and has a magenta color eyes. The girl looked up at him; both of them stared at each other in surprise look. Wolfram eyed the girl carefully; unsure if he was wrong, not noticing how surprised the girl also. And he was sure that no one… _no one_ had those magenta eyes that he knows very well.

"Elisabeth?" he asked to make sure. Elisabeth's lips cracked into a big smile, brought her hands up and clasped them together.

"Wolfram oni-sama…?" she asked in more than happy tone. Wolfram smiled at her happily.

What a fate he had.

"Elizabeth… so it really you! How I didn't realize it was you from the beginning? Ah, I'm sorry for my impolite behavior" Wolfram said, smiling at her happily.

Elizabeth smiled back to him, she turned around and nodded to her friends. Wolfram recognized Flurin and another of Elizabeth's friends, he immediately walked over them.

From the table, Yuuri stared at Wolfram a bit disappointed, and Murata watched him with amusement. Yuuri had recognized the girl that was look alike as Wolfram's fiancée. His disappointment grew when he realized it was indeed her and Wolfram greeted her just as happy as she did. Such a fate he had. As he looked up to the other boys, he looked at them shocked. They were gapping at Wolfram like a fish and the girls that they were invited too also stared at him between jealous and disappointed. They saw how pretty Elizabeth was and the other friends also. Yuuri and Murata almost laughed out loud to his friends who were still gapping.

"Oh my, never thought that Wolfram knew the girls over there! Shibuya! Who are the girls over there? Are they his relatives or something? I noticed that Wolfram was called 'oni-sama' by that girl with blonde hair and long skirt. She is very pretty" One of his team said in wonder and full of question.

Yuuri looked at Elizabeth, wondering also why did she call him oni-sama. Maybe, because she was younger than Wolfram? But, she shouldn't call him that way, since they were… betrothed…

"Ah, I don't know… maybe just friends…" Yuuri replied in lie. His teammates look at him disappointed. Yuuri laughed at them sheepishly and looked back over to Elisabeth and Wolfram, ignoring their look.

* * *

Wolfram greeted Flurin and her other friends. He was happy that he could meet all of them here.

"Why are you all here? I mean, shouldn't you be still in Britain?" Wolfram asked. Flurin smiled.

"I just came to visit Elizabeth since she was having a homestay in here, Japan…" Flurin said. Wolfram nodded in understanding.

"I notice, I've receive her postcard a few days ago… You've grown to be a very pretty lady, Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiled politely tough she was blushing.

"Thank you very much, Wolfram oni-sama". Elizabeth bowed down to Wolfram politely. Wolfram smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to be that polite to me, you know…"

"Wolfram oni-sama, it's been awhile since the last time we met, are you in a hurry? Because we're going to have a little break and have a cup of coffee." she said to him with a smile. Wolfram looked behind and saw his teammates who were gawking at him and the girls he was talking to. He smirked.

"Ah, actually I have a little party for our baseball winning, but I got bored so I decide to leave. Well, you can say that I'm free, or would you rather join us? I'm sure that the boys are going to be very happy…" Wolfram said, staring at his teammates who were looking at him with a very hopeful look.

He could see that Yuuri eyed Elisabeth and her friends with an amazement look. Elisabeth smiled sweetly and looked at her friends.

"Well? Are you girls wanted to join them? I'm sure it will be no problem at all…" Flurin agreed.

"I don't mind…" she said.

They joined the party with the boys smiling happily, and Yuuri couldn't help but gawk at Elizabeth.

"Yuuri, stop staring at my fiancée, God damnit! It's not like she'll recognize you anyway!" Wolfram muttered beside him. Yuuri blushed as he was being caught staring at someone else's girl. He shook his head.

"No, I did not. But… she's pretty. That's all" he said, looking away to hide his blushing face.

Wolfram 'hmph' and smirked at him. He looked at her, she was smiling as Murata said something to her. He frowned a bit. It was not like her smile was ugly or anything but it seemed like she wasn't smiling at all. It seemed that something was on her mind, maybe she wants to talk about it? He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Yuuri asked in concern, wondering why the sudden the blond beside him sighing as if he'd lost interest.

"Nothing" he muttered back at him, refusing to let Yuuri know what he was thinking about or show his worried for something that's seems trivial. Yuuri only looked at him confused but decided to let it go.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Jealousy? NO way! Wolfram is dating!

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 7 - Jealousy? NO way! Wolfram is dating!**_

The party ended about 6 o'clock. Yuuri and Murata decided to go back to the dorm and played some games that Murata made, but when he found out that Wolfram decided to walk Elisabeth home he stopped.

* * *

Murata frowned.

"What are we doing?"

Both he and Yuuri were hiding behind the bushes, looking or, you can say spying on the couple not far from them. You could tell that it was Yuuri who was pulling Murata to spy on them.

"It's Wolfram! He is with Elisabeth!" Yuuri said as he stared, err, glared at them.

Murata watched those two with a boring look. What's so fun about spying on someone else's (little) date anyway? He'd rather see some unusual sight like two guys having a date or something like that.

"Well, its not weird since they are… actually… betrothed… mmm… engaged." Yuuri felt a wave of jealousy went through him.

He saw Wolfram held his hand as Elisabeth smiled, bowing a little as she took his hand. They walked hand in hand. Murata saw this in amusement while Yuuri cringed at the nobility way of their showed affection.

"Both of them are quite look alike don't you think, Shibuya? I heard if a couple look alike it may be their soul mate." Murata said, grinning as he saw Yuuri's face darkening but then his features turn into a sad one. Murata's prediction was true after all. The boy who was kneeling beside him really needed to talk his heart out.

"Care to tell me how are you feeling right now, Shibuya?"

Yuuri looked at him a bit surprised, he looked away from Murata's gaze that was clear enough to be seen, he wanted an answer _now_. Yuuri coughed and looked back to where Wolfram disappeared to turn into the corner of one of the stores. Yuuri slowly stood up and looking down on the ground. Murata stand up also, eyeing his best friend with a knowing look.

"Umm… well, would you rather talk this in the dorm or back to the café?" Murata smiled at Yuuri's flushed face.

"Well, the dorm would be the best choice if you want to talk about something more private." He said, knowing that he chose the right choice.

Yuuri looked down, wondering if he should tell Murata about this or not. He trusted Murata not to tell anyone about this sort of feeling, but he didn't want his friend to think that he was weird and all but… but again he really needed to talk about this to someone. Someone that he could really trust and there he was, with Murata asking about what's his feeling right now. Maybe he should really talk about this. No, he had to…

"Okay, let's go back to the dorm…" he said. Murata nodded and they both walk back to the dorm side by side in silence.

* * *

"Then? What do you want to talk about?" Murata asked patiently as he slides inside the kotatsu. Yuuri followed him and looked down.

"I…" he then laughed nervously.

"The truth is… I don't know where to start…" he said, ran his hand to the back of his head. Murata smiled.

"Well, you can start from everywhere. Don't worry, I think I know where it will lead in the end…" Murata grinned as Yuuri's face turns bright red.

"Uh well… if you asked me about my feeling when I saw… Wolfram and Elisabeth, that's… I don't understand. I know it was my own feeling, looks like it has been developing inside me now and then. It was just… weird. I've never have this kind of feeling with someone before…"

Murata closed his eyes as he listened to every word that Yuuri spilled to him.

"Well, are you feeling angry? Like you wanna make them brake up? Or maybe monopolize on one of them?" Murata watched Yuuri's expressions change. He looked surprised and a bit taken back about something that Murata had said.

"Uh… that's… if you put it that way… I … I don't know..! What is this feeling all about, Murata?!"' He asked in stressful.

Murata rolled his eyes. Even Shibuya Yuuri, that's always the one who helped people with their problem, seemed like he couldn't even solve his own problem. How dense he was about love?

"Shibuya, that kind of feeling called jealousy! But this jealousy… who you are throwing to? Elisabeth? Wolfram?" he asked.

Yuuri twiddled with his own fingers, wondering about the question his best friend just threw him.

"Uh, Wolfram of course… For him to have a pretty girl like her… its-"

"Stop lying, Shibuya. I don't think that it was the answer." Murata said, looking straight to his eyes.

Yuuri's face flushed he looked away, greeting his teeth to compose himself. As he manages to compose himself, he looked at Murata from the corner of his eyes.

"No way, Murata! I can't be jealous to Elisabeth for going with… Wolfram…After all I love girls! Not guys!" Yuuri said in irritated tone. Murata shook his head.

"I know you love girls, Shibuya, but that doesn't mean that you had no interest with Wolfram either…" Murata's lips turned into an evil smirk as he watched Yuuri's face turns pale but quickly change into a bright red.

"I… I'm not!" he shouted in embarrassment. Murata snickers at his act.

"Well, I'm not the one who judge, so its your own feeling. It's up to you whether you want to admit it or not, but all I'm saying is that you've fallen for the blond, Shibuya." Murata said, smiling at him. Yuuri looked a bit sad.

"What if I don't want to? I mean this kind of feeling… I've never really feel this way but if its were true then why it has to be Wolfram? The one I've fallen to?"

Murata looked at him, unsure about how to answer. For him to fall in love with a guy, its totally… well, trivial. He doesn't care, as long as he loved the person alright, it doesn't matter.

"Well, you can't choose who you've fallen to, can't you? Beside even though you force yourself to love girls, do you really think that you'll be happy by ignoring your feelings toward Wolfram?"

Yuuri turned silent at the remark. Murata nodded at him.

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to rush things, Shibuya. Just relax, if by the time this feeling decreased its mean that you only have a slight feeling for him. If this feeling grows then you have to admit that you really love him. Don't worry, everything will be just find in the end" Yuuri sighed. He knew this little feeling had been growing bigger days by days. He couldn't stop looking or staring at the blond.

"I think I… fairly got what you mean. I… don't know how to react to this tough…Thanks… Murata. You've help me a lot" Yuuri smiled warmly at him.

"My pleasure. Do you want me to be you miss match?" He snickers as Yuuri flushed again.

"Don't need to…" he muttered, looking away from him.

* * *

Wolfram walked inside his room when he noticed that Yuuri was sulking. He blinked, looking at him questioning as he walked toward the wardrobe.

"Why are you sulking? He asked.

Yuuri muttered something coherently. Wolfram frowned.

"What's happening? I thought you'd be happy when I'm not here so you can have this room all by yourself." he said, watching Yuuri stared at him with a pout on his face.

'_Not if I can't stop thinking about what you're doing with her' he thought as_ he stared at Wolfram's emerald eyes.

"It's nothing, just have a little problem with Murata. That's all. Oh by the way, you had fun with your girl?" Yuuri asked nonchalantly.

Wolfram frowning face turns into a wide grin. Now it's Yuuri who was frowning at him. Well, he didn't like that grin even for a bit, but forcing himself to keep staring at him.

"Well, yeah! Of course. We chatted a lot and laughed. I bought her an ice cream, the one that you showed to me. She loves it very much. Thanks to you!"

Wolfram laughed not noticing Yuuri's feature darkening with jealousy. Wait, jealousy? So, Murata was right after all? Geezzz, thanks to him now that he knew what kind of feeling he was having. But not that Elisabeth will have Wolfram for 24/7. He was living with him in the same dorm, even in the same room. So, he can still have a chance! Yuuri smirked at the thought. Usually on Saturday, they would practice baseball, so maybe he can hogged Wolfram all the way. His face brightened.

"Hey, Wolfram, I remember about us going to practice baseball on Saturday?" he asked expecting him to say yes.

Wolfram stop what he was doing, (rummaging the wardrobe, searching for his other night gown, the pink one was still in the laundry), looking at him from his shoulder since he was standing in front of the wardrobe. He smiled so sweetly which made Yuuri get goose-bumps.

"Sorry, Yuuri, I have a date on that day…"

"_Date… date… date…"_ the word rang in Yuuri's ears like a broken tape.

'_Shit! Again? Oh this is so screwed!_' he shouted in his mind. It seemed like Wolfram had heard his thought though and he frowned. _"Did his expression show his real emotions that much? Cieh! Am I that naïve?'"_ Yuuri thought

"If you want, we can go practice on Sunday…" Wolfram said, walking to the bathroom with a bucket of utilities and cloth. Now it was no longer his pink night gown, but his orange one. But it didn't change the fact that it _was_ a gown.

"Oh okay then…" Yuuri said, trying his best to smile, but he knew his smile was cracked into a sour one. One would think that he was smirking.

Wolfram didn't answer him, instead he was staring at him as If trying to read his mind. He smiled in his usual smile.

"If you are so jealous, just say so, Yuuri" he said, testing him. Yuuri's face turned into a bright light like a torch. He was sure that he was going to explode, wishing that the wooden floor opened and swallowed him whole.

"Its not that!"

"Really? But your jealousy was shown on our face…" Wolfram said, smiling at him. Yuuri looked aside not wanting to meet his emerald eyes.

"Not that, you know very much about my passion over baseball"

"Right… right." Wolfram muttered, wheeled back to the bathroom.

Yuuri sighed in relived when Wolfram closed the door. He really needed to make himself not to get really shown like that. Or else, Wolfram would see something was wrong with him.

As Wolfram closed he door behind him, he sighed, leaned back to the door. Wondering why did he felt the urge to say sorry to him. He didn't understand why, so he tried not to feel sorry. He cursed softly and walked toward the sink and put his night gown there and brought the utilities to the shower.

* * *

"That's why I say its LOVE! Its LOVE, Shibuya!" Murata said cheerfully as Yuuri got a stress mark on his forehead. They were walking down the hill toward the baseball field.

"You don't need to shout like that right? I think I shouldn't have let my feeling grown like this.." Murata smiled.

"Doesn't matter does it? Don't tell me that you want to follow him on his date…"

Yuuri frowned.

"Maybe not…" he uttered.

"Maybe? So, you were planning about that before?"

That statement made Yuuri fluster.

"Uh, somewhat… but I don't think that will be necessary. God, since when did I become so obsessed like this? Anyway, I think I should go practice now. Murata, will you accompany me?"

"Of course, my friend! Now, let's go!" he said as he walked passed him to the gate.

"Oh, let's ask Sara to join us also." Murata added.

* * *

Wolfram walked side by side with Elisabeth. They both laughed and having fun after so long being separated with each other.

"Wolfram onisama. I heard that you are going to enter a league. Is that true?"

Wolfram looked a bit surprised when he heard his team was going to enter the league. He shook his head and laughed.

"That's not true, but we're heading for it. I'm sure that someday we'll be getting on the big league. We're just winning over a battle with another school, remember about the party last week? That was what the party was about, not about the big league yet… yeah, not yet…" Wolfram said, he would be happy if they can make it to the big league, but he also doubt if they could ever made it. Their team was not so… Well, they did work hard for it tough…

"Oh, so that's it.. And they won because of your two homeruns, that's what I heard… Isn't it?"

Wolfram smiled at her.

"Well, yeah, but it was not only me. They also work hard, especially Yuuri who become the catcher. He was crouching behind the home base for almost the half of the play. I thought he'd be unable to stand for sometime." Wolfram said with a smile on his face. His eyes was staring at so far away sky, remembering the time he'd seen Yuuri, trying to catch the ball and throw it to the other player to make them out as fast as he could.

Elisabeth watched his expression, she smiled knowingly.

"Wolfram oni-sama, you seem pretty happy when you talk about him…" she said. Wolfram almost slipped on his own foot he kept his balance and sighed.

"W-why did you say that?" he asked her, stumbling on his own words.

Elisabeth giggled.

"Well, you seem very happy indeed. That what I see in your eyes." she said, staring at his emerald eyes. Wolfram stared back at those eyes, he blushed.

"Well, that's not true...that is… trivial thing. Just…" Elisabeth chuckled slightly.

"You don't have to hide it, Wolfram oni-sama"

Wolfram looked away

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I recall you have something that you wanted to talk about…" Wolfram trying to change the topic but Elisabeth's expression changed as Wolfram mentions it. By the look of her face, he'd notice her sadness.

"Ah, sorry. Was it something I said? I'm sorry, but you looked a bit sad about it, so.. I thought you want to talk about it. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay, you didn't make any mistake. Let's just have fun now and we'll talk about it later… okay?" she smiled at him. Wolfram nodded understandingly.

And so they go on having fun like a usual date, only it's more nobles with their talk and act toward each other. The sun was almost set when they walked down the park when they walked down the park near the lake. Wolfram decided to buy her some juice to relieve herself after the long walk. Elisabeth waited for him on the bench that faced the lake. She smiled at how beautiful the sight in front of her, with the sun reflection toward the lake making her remembers about an impressionism painting.

"Here" Wolfram held the juice to her and sat down beside her. Elisabeth took it gently as Wolfram takes a sit beside her.

"Thank you very much, oni-sama. You really escort me well today. As gently as always…" she said. Wolfram smiled warmly, watching her drinking her juice.

"Don't say that, we're engage after all…"

Elisabeth looked down, her expression turned sad. Wolfram noticed her sadness speak up, wanting to know what's been bothering her.

"Tell me what had been bothering you. I think you have to talk about it. Its not good if you keeping it inside your heart for such a long time like that..." Wolfram said.

Elisabeth closed her eyes.

"Actually oni-sama… I've wanted to talk about this to you, I'm confused about where should I start from…" she said, staring down at her small plastic glass that was half empty.

"Don't worry, I'll listen… What is it about? Is it has to do with our engagement? " he asked her, blinking when Elisabeth seems some what flinched.

"Uh well… it is about our engagement… The truth is, oni-sama… I can't… ah I mean, we can't be together… No, we shouldn't be together…"

Wolfram almost dropped his juice when he heard what she said. Eyes widening, he looked at her and saw her looking down to her lap. She'd put the juice on the bench, beside her. Wolfram did the same and stood up, looking down at her. Elisabeth looked him sad.

"Why? I mean… we've been engage since we're little. So… or are you in love with some-"

"No, Wolfram oni-sama… I…" Elisabeth looked straight into his emerald eyes.

"The truth is oni-sama… I'm your… step sister…" Elisabeth said. Wolfram looked at her shocked.

"What?" he almost whispered to her.

* * *

Yuuri sneezed when the ball flew pass him.

"Shibuya! Pay attention!" Murata said behind him. He was the catcher as Yuuri bat the ball that Saralegui pitched.

"Hai, hai…" he muttered wondering what a weird feeling he was having.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Recovery

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 8 – recovery**_

Yuuri heard the door open with a light creak. Knowing it was Wolfram, he felt a bit mad for some reason but decided to put it aside.

"Oh, you're back from your date already?" he asked but kept his eyes staring at the magazine like if he was reading even though his mind was no longer there.

Wolfram muttered an 'hmm' and Yuuri looked up at him. He didn't sound like he was happy. Wondering why, he looked up and saw Wolfram's face was a bit red and he looked somewhat daze. Yuuri looked at him worried when suddenly Wolfram shouted.

"Wolfram? What hap-"

"YUURIII!!" the blond shouted again and made him jump in surprise.

He froze when Wolfram suddenly ran into him and hugged him tight. Yuuri flushed as Wolfram's scent flew all over him. He kept composing himself as he pushed him away. But Wolfram won't let go.

"Wolfram?! Let go off me! What the hell is happening?! Wolfram!" he shouted, trying to pry himself from the blond or else…

"I'm so confuse…" he could heard him talking to his ear, Yuuri could feel his face heating up. But then he felt Wolfram shifted and laughed like a small child. Yuuri frowned, wondering why he was acting so out of character. Yuuri pushed him a little, hearing him grunting as he was being shoved away.

"Wolfram? What is wrong with- ugh!!" Yuuri's nose quickly discovered what was wrong with him as soon as he breathed the sake's smell from Wolfram's mouth when Wolfram laughed near him once again.

"Wolfram! You're buzzed! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he said, prying himself off of him.

"Am not!" he shouted and waving his arms in the air, acting like a small child with a large ego.

Wolfram felt his head spinning and clutched his head with his hand. Yuuri watched him fall forward before caught him on time. He sighed.

'_What is wrong with him? He was having a date but now he was totally drunk! Did something wrong happen when he was dating?' _Yuuri's mind was filled with lots of thoughts as he tried to make the blond sat steady.

"Wolfram, what happen on your date? Where is Elisabeth? I think she should know about you being drunk like this. Did she send you here?" Yuuri asked, shaking him to make him conscious, but all the blond does was staring at him absent minded.

"Wolfram!!" he shook him again.

"Not your problem, wimp! Stop that!" he slapped his hand away from his shoulder and looked away from Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri frowned.

"Aah… my pillow… I'm coming…" Wolfram said, trying to get up, he was about to fall down again if Yuuri hadn't held him steady.

"Wolfram, let's make you wake up a bit. Come on, stand up" Yuuri hold him firmly. Wolfram struggled on his hold.

"No, Yuuri! No need for me to…"

Yuuri turned around and dragged him to the bathroom, ignoring the urge to drown Wolfram on the tub full of cold water. He ignored Wolfram's struggling and opened the bathroom door but stopped when Wolfram suddenly stopped talking and whining. He looked behind and gaped at him when suddenly Wolfram covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. He puked all over the sink and Yuuri stared at him hopelessly. He walked towards him and rubbed his back to make him feel better.

Wolfram groaned in disbelieved. The wimp affection was sure strong enough to make him feel a bit better. But to be caught by him on this kind of condition… it was so embarrassing.

"Stop it, Yuuri. You're making it worse" he muttered.

Yuuri ignored him and turned the cold water on to splash it on Wolfram's face. Wolfram gasped as the cold water being splashed on his face for a few more times from Yuuri. He grunted and pushed Yuuri away from him with all his strength he had though he was drunk, and glared at him.

"Wimp! How dare you to do that to me!" he almost shouted at him. Yuuri smiled up at him.

"Okay, I see that you're already feeling better…"

Wolfram slowly straightened up.

"Well, its worse. I felt like my stomach being stirred up so badly. Maybe its better if you don't wake me up, wimp." he said, took the towel from the hanger and wipe his face harshly and threw it away, not caring to where it landed.

Yuuri watched him walked outside the bathroom and winced when the door was being opened wider with a harsh treatment. Yuuri followed him out of the bathroom and closed the door. He watched him walked to his bed and looked down as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram stayed silent. Yuuri smiled understandingly.

"Alright, go to sleep then, you might have a worse headache if you don't sleep soon." Yuuri said. Wolfram didn't answer him instead looking down as he kept sitting down on his bed.

"Want to drink some water?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked at him.

"Yes… a bit…"

Yuuri nodded.

"Okay, wait here…" Yuuri said, walking out from the room to go to the dispenser near their room to bring him mineral water.

He came back after a few minutes and Wolfram noticed that he was holding small rounded bread of sandwich on his other hand. The sandwich was still wrapped in transparent plastic.

"I think you should eat something since you've just thrown up…" Yuuri said.

Wolfram took the glass of water and bread from Yuuri's hands.

"Thanks..." he muttered to him.

Yuuri smiled down at him and walked to the wardrobe. He took a black jacket of his and walked back to Wolfram. He covered him with it on his shoulder. Wolfram looked at him questioning but seeing Yuuri's red face, he ignored him and pretended to looked down to his bread. He had to admit that Yuuri's jacket was warm.

"Eat it and after you're full you have to sleep. I'm sure a lot has happened, am I right?"

Wolfram stared at him, wondering if his emotion is really that easy to be read. Yuuri chuckled.

"You are somewhat troubled, that's all…" he said, answering his questioning look.

Wolfram looked down at his bread and water, he drink it before opening the plastic wrap off the bread and took a bite. After a few bites, Wolfram decided that he might throw up again if he continued eating with his stomach like that. He put the bread aside and decided to drink his water empty and handed it to Yuuri who was (somewhat) taking care of him like a sick person. The fact that he was only recovering from his drunk making him somehow surprised that Yuuri acted like that toward him. He sighed.

Wondering Elisabeth's confession was not a bad thing after all. Remembering about Elisabeth made him wince, the thought only made his headache worse. He better took his mind off of that first. Not that he could do anything about it, but it was his entire father's fault.

Wolfram groaned as another headache attacked him. Yuuri watched him with concern.

"Wolfram, I think you have to sleep now." Yuuri said.

Wolfram had to agree with him this time. He really wanted to rest his mind for a bit. At least he would get his mind clear for thinking about what to do tomorrow morning.

As Wolfram drifted off to sleep, Yuuri walked outside again to get a glass of water and put it on the floor beside the bed (also beside the ladder) for Wolfram to reach later the night when he woke up. He then climbed up to his own bed and tried to sleep, which took a few hours. His mind couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Wolfram in his date.

Did Elisabeth ditch him? Of course not, they were a very noble couple and loved each other. Why should she dump him? Did they fight? But all of the thoughts that went to his mind didn't seem correct at all to make Wolfram go drunk. It was passed midnight when Yuuri was finally able to sleep.

* * *

Wolfram woke up with a pounding headache. Realizing that he had drunk too much last night only to relive himself after parted with Elisabeth, he groaned in disbelieve.

The door opened when he sat up. Wolfram saw Yuuri walked inside the room with his bag in his hand. He then looked at the clock that was on the desk. His eyes widened.

"Wimp! Why don't you wake me up?!"

Yuuri looked at him confused.

"Why? You're still recovering from last night, so I didn't think that was necessary to wake you up" Yuuri said, put his bag on his desk and sat on the chair watching him glaring at him.

"But you could at least wake me up to ask me whether I want to go for the first lesson or not" Wolfram said, clutching his sheet. Yuuri raised his eyebrow.

"Wolfram, its Sunday" he said. Wolfram face flushed in embarrassment.

"Right" he muttered. "Then, why are you carrying your bag?" he asked, looking at Yuuri's blue bag. Yuuri smiled.

"Ah, this? I brought this to Murata's room. We trade video games and it's more than 3 games, so I have to bring the bag with me…"

"Right, right… no need for more explanation… I'm going to bath…" Wolfram cut him. Yuuri watched him walked to the bathroom in concern.

"Are you feeling alright now?" he asked. Wolfram muttered a 'yes' and closed the door.

* * *

Wolfram walked outside the bathroom when he noticed that Yuuri was nowhere to be found. He decided that maybe the wimp went off somewhere to play his new video games. He looked at the clock, it was pass noon. Maybe he should think about yesterday events. He sat down on his bed, minds wondering the fact that Elisabeth was his… step sister. Well, he did come here, to Japan to search for his little sister as soon as he knew he had one. But… why should it have to be Elisabeth? He couldn't stop thinking about that. He greeted his teeth. It had to do with his father, he was sure about it! When he started thinking about his father, the speakers from the dorm called.

"_Wolfram von Bielefeld, there is a call for you from one of your friends. Please come to the information room as soon as possible"_

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, wondering who the one was calling him. As he remembered, he didn't even give any telephone number from his dorm to anyone. Then he realized, maybe it was Elisabeth? Because he remembered giving her the dorm number since he didn't have any cell phone or you could say that he didn't bring his cell phone to Japan. Wolfram stood up and headed toward the door.

* * *

Yuuri looked up to the speaker which just called Wolfram. Wondering whose the one calling him, then he realized maybe it was Elisabeth. He then walked out to the door from Murata's room. Ignoring his friend's question, Yuuri quickly ran to the information room and looked at the phone which was being placed on the small table. He picked it up to receive the call.

"Hallo?" he asked. He could hear a reply from a girl that he recognized as Elisabeth. His eyes widened.

"Um, can I speak to Wolfram von Bielefeld sir?" she asked politely. Yuuri stayed silent, wondering if he should answer her and ignore but then he decided to answer. He wanted to know what happen that made Wolfram drunk last night. It's not his problem, but he had to know.

"Elisabeth, this is Shibuya. Shibuya Yuuri." he said, he could felt his heart beating faster.

Elisabeth heard the voice reply and she smiled.

"Oh, this is Shibuya-san? I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your voice. Is Wolfram there? Is he busy?" she asked.

Yuuri shifted nervously, running his hand trough his hair.

"Umm… Actually I wanted to ask you something. Do you know that Wolfram drunk last night?" he asked to the point. He received a silent reply which made him wonder if she was still in the line or not.

"Hallo? Still there?" he asked doubtfully. He didn't care if he's not polite at all. He need to know why did Wolfram drunk and seemed so troubled. He couldn't let anyone trouble him.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. No, I did not know about it at all. Is he still sick? Is he okay? Ohh this is my fault…" she muttered the last one to Yuuri's surprised, he could heard her.

"You hurt him... How could you? Wolfram went drunk last night because you ditched him? I've never thought a very pretty noble girl like you might do something like that… He look so miserable, do you know that?" Yuuri said in a harsh way.

Elisabeth's hand in front of her lips, she could feel her chest hurt. His Wolfram oni-sama hurt, how could she not know about it? And more over, this Shibuya Yuuri that Wolfram cared so much about scolded her. She should be mad at herself for making her oni-sama look miserable.

"Shibuya-san, I think you are misunderstanding…"

Yuuri blinked. He clenched his fist.

"What misunderstanding? I don't understand…"

"The truth is…"

"_If_ you don't understand then don't talk to someone who was not addressed for you, wimp!" Wolfram from behind him talked in a very low voice. Yuuri flinched and looked at him. He paled, not hearing what Elisabeth saying but he was sure that Elisabeth could hear Wolfram's voice also.

"Ah… Wolfram… the truth is…" Wolfram snatched the phone from his hand and glared at him.

"I don't care if you are the one who took care of me last night or lived in the same room! But that doesn't give you the right to mind in people's business! Mind your own business!" he said harshly. Yuuri looked down.

"I'm sorry…" he said and turned around and walked away. Wolfram glared at him. He looked at the telephone and placed it on his ear to talk to her. He took a deep breath before he greeted her.

"Elisabeth…" he called. He could hear her voice cracking and sighed.

"I'm sorry for Yuuri's rude behavior. He's a wimp after all… About yesterday… Ah, I'm okay, no need to worry. Don't say sorry, it's not you fault…So, care to explain to me in a further detail? I mean…How you can be my step sister? Because… I was too much shocked that I did not hear you clearly"

Wolfram listened to every word that she said and felt his shoulder being much heavier than before. He wanted to cry so badly but he did not want to. Fate was too cruel.

* * *

Yuuri looked down on the floor and sighed heavily as he sat down. Murata stared at him questioning.

"Now what happen? As I recall, you heard the speaker call for von Bielefeld and you ran out the room. After that you came back with a solemn expression. What's happening?" he asked with his hand made a counting for the events he was just mentioned. 3 events, he counted. Yuuri groaned.

"Nothing… it's nothing…" he forced himself to smile but failed. Murata's face showing a very curious look but Yuuri tried to ignore him as best as he could. He then stood up; making Murata looked up at him in surprised.

"I'm… going out for a while…" Yuuri said and headed toward the door. Murata only watched him closed the door and shook his head.

"It has something to do with Wolfram…" he muttered. He couldn't help but grin for the unknowing events that might come later. What else could be happening? He couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

Wolfram waited for Yuuri to come back but he didn't. It was past already past 7 o'clock and Yuuri hadn't come back to the room. Maybe he'd off somewhere? He looked to the window and noticed that the sky was getting darker than usual. He started to get worried. It will be raining soon, why hasn't he come back. _'Was I that harsh to him? No way…'_ he thought as he walked to the door. He closed it gently and walked to the place he knew where Yuuri might be.

The baseball field.

He was right; there he was, standing in the home base swinging his bat with a sour look. Wolfram shook his head as he walked down to him.

"If you keep swinging your bat with that look, it might cry, wimp." Wolfram said with the usual tone he used to tease him. Yuuri gasped and turned around, his black eyes found Wolfram's emeralds eyes.

"Wolfram… what are you doing here?"

Wolfram glared at him.

"What _am I _doing? I think I should be the one who asked you that! What are _you_ doing here? It's almost 8 o'clock you wimp! Do you want to catch a cold by standing here all night? It is going to rain soon!" Wolfram said, hands gesturing and he pointed to the sky. Yuuri looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Really? I didn't notice…" he said.

Wolfram greeted his teeth, his fist clenched and he growled in disbelieve. How dense could he be? And he thought he was too harsh on him. He shook his head.

"Wimp, let's go back!" he said pulled his hand roughly. Yuuri yelped.

"Aahh… wait, Wolfram. I'm not…"

"Don't say that you are not planning to go back! It's already night, now come on!" he said, kept dragging him. Yuuri mumbled something to him that was hard for Wolfram to catch. He stopped walking and Yuuri bumped into his back.

"Ouch! Wolfram! Don't stop so suddenly!" he said, rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry…" he said without turning back to face him. Yuuri looked at him surprised.

"Oh, that? No it's alright… It's my fault anyway…" Yuuri said, waving his hand in denied.

"I was harsh to you… I think you also deserved to know about it. You know, since I've known all about your problems" Wolfram said. Yuuri stared at him.

"You mean like… telling me the whole of it?" he asked.

Well, he wanted to know about it, but if Wolfram didn't want to share his problem with him, then he will not force him to spill it. He noticed his own act had dragged him into a mess with Wolfram scolded him for interfering in his business. So, he wouldn't ask anymore, not until Wolfram himself told him if he wanted to.

"Would you like to hear it?" Wolfram asked, now turning around to face him. Yuuri watched his face; he looked so serious that he was sure it was more important than his own problem. Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, I would like to hear it…"

Wolfram nodded.

"Let's go back then…" he said and then turned around. Yuuri followed him closely behind.

_**TBC…**_

_sorry, it will take a while until i update again... but i will, don't worry, i've writen the next chp, i'll try to update soon _


	9. Fate

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 9 – Fate**_

"What? Your step sister? Elisabeth?" Yuuri asked him in disbelieve.

Wolfram nodded, he slide inside the kotatsu and rest his arms on the table. Yuuri stared at him, wanting him to continue.

"Yeah, and I did not know until Elisabeth told me in the date yesterday." Wolfram said. Yuuri looked down in guilt he'd scolded her without knowing the real reason.

"I think I was very impolite to Elisabeth then…" he said, looking down to his feet. Wolfram smiled.

"Just why did you do that anyway? It's not like she dump me or anything. Even if she does I wouldn't be that miserable." Wolfram said, smiling.

Yuuri looked at him with one eyebrow raised but he decided to put that aside, the more important thing was that how can Elisabeth become his sister all of the sudden. He just said that they're engaged not long before this.

"How can that be happening?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram closed his eyes.

"Let's start over from the very beginning. I was born in a noble family. I have two brothers that their ages are beyond me and not look alike. We were born from different fathers but one mother. Since my age is far below them, they refuse to play with me or even asked me to play with them. All they were always saying that I was too little to even play with them. They always treated me like a little child so I became mad…"

"So that's why you always act like one?" Yuuri joked. Wolfram huffed.

"Hmph! That's just the way I am… Don't cut me, wimp!" he said. Yuuri smiled, he nodded.

"Anyway, that's how I grown up with my brothers, since they keeping aging far above me, they become busier and always shoved me away as if saying to mind my own business. That was until I turned 8 and my father came home with a friend of his come to visit. And there, I met with Elisabeth for the very first time. I was happy that I got her played together with me. That time… I didn't know that she was my sister…"

Yuuri looked at him sad. Wolfram looked down to his cup of green tea that was set in front of him.

"And then, you proposed her…" Yuuri said, he remembered Wolfram had told him about the proposed marriages. Wolfram's eyes turned into a hurtful one. Yuuri looked down.

"Yeah, without me knowing it. She didn't know that as well, because she was just 6. And when I propose her, she accepted me fully without a doubt. It hurts, knowing that she's my sister right now…"

"Wolfram…" Yuuri called his name softly. Wolfram shifted on the flat pillow he was sitting on. He continued with the story.

"Well, not long after I met Elisabeth, when I was 9, my father asked about living in a separate way from my mother. She accepted him and he left her and me behind to her care. I didn't realize that that was the same time when Elisabeth left to go back home. I didn't understand why did both of my brothers were so mad at him. They were also born from different fathers but I've never seen them so angry with each other fathers like this. I did not understand why. They said that I couldn't meet my father anymore. I wondered why since I knew that both of them could still meet each others fathers. It was until I realize that my father had never came back home anymore, my parents had divorced ever since my father left. I was too little to understand all of that.

"To say that that's the way it happened, I had never realized how stubborn I became since then. The way both of my brothers treat me, I disliked to be called little, but then I acted like one since they never gave me a chance to prove that I had grown up. I also believed that Elisabeth was my fiancée. What I didn't know was that my father had married her mother since I was two, so that's why my father asked mother to live in separate way.

"I always knew that my brothers have different fathers and I was also produced from a different father. But I didn't care about such thing. What I can't accept was that… why Elisabeth had to be my sister? It's not fair! It's true that my mother had married for several times, but to find out that my father also married to another woman, and his child is Elisabeth, the one that I thought that was my fiancée… now becoming my sister! Fate is so cruel…"

Yuuri stared at him sadly; he didn't know what to say. Wolfram had spilled his heart to him, even if he explained it in a bit complicated story and plots, but he did. All he has to do is comfort him, but he didn't know how. Should he say anything now? What should he said? It's the past already, now it's over…? No way, that's such a cruel thing to say, as if you'd never care about what he just said. Yuuri looked to his side, clutching his fist.

"Even so…"

Wolfram looked at him.

"You should be glad that you know all about it now… shouldn't you?" Yuuri looked at him, smile a little.

Wolfram looked at him weird. He didn't expect Yuuri to say sweet things like comfort, but he thought he knew what Yuuri was going to say. He knew that his question were going to be answer by Yuuri's words even if it not a comfort one. He explains it like the way he is, that sounds like the wimp himself.

"I mean, if you don't know about that, you would never know the truth. I think this fate brought you here, to Japan, and met her here. If you didn't came to Japan, you would not have met her again, nor know the truth, right? And then you meet me, we always fight but then we became friends and I once shared my problems with you. Imagine if I had never shared my problem with you, maybe you wouldn't spill your problem to me like you just did. You would keep it inside your mind until you get hurt. Am I right? This is all fate… Wolfram"

Yuuri stared into his emerald eyes, he felt somewhat nervous. He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe he's afraid that Wolfram might snap at him for saying something that was trivial? But he didn't know why he said that. It's just spilled from his mouth.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked. Wolfram looked down.

"I want to meet my father and beat him half to death." Wolfram said, he was glaring down on his lap. Yuuri smiled at him.

"If you beat him, will that turns back the past? I'm sure you'll not gain anything even if you beat him."

"Well, it could at least relive me" Wolfram muttered in annoyance. Yuuri chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would. But there is no need for you to look back to the past right? I know you will not stop thinking with the word 'if' in your sentences. If Elisabeth was not my sister, if my father hadn't divorce, if you hadn't propose to her... if and if and if… You would make yourself confused and more depressed. What has been done can't be change, so why look backward when there is a bright future you can look forward to? No matter what, you can't change what had done in the past. So its best if you keep look forward and receive what had been done in the past. See in the bright side, you have a sister, just like you have brothers that are not from the same fathers, only she's is born from the same father. Your family has gotten larger, that's all.

"I know it's hard to receive all of that from this time, but I'm sure with the day pass by, you'll be able to receive it little by little. That is if you keep looking forward, not backward. Being a stubborn prince, I'm sure you'll be able to do that, aren't you, Wolfram? I notice that your ego is the one that help you out with your problems about being compared? So, I'm sure you can also work on this one…"

Yuuri smiled warmly at him. Wolfram looked at him sad but then he smiled.

"You are right. I think there's no need to try to deny the reality. Maybe you're right about the fate you are talking about. If I didn't came to Japan, I wouldn't have meet her, and I would not know about the truth at all."

"That's right. It's the best thing to think that way, right? Tell me, did I really help you out?" Yuuri asked him. Wolfram snorted.

"Yeah, a lot. Guess, even tough you're a wimp; you can still help me out from this cruel fate." Wolfram said, teasing him. Yuuri pouted.

"Hey, I just help you out and you call me a wimp? Cieh! Not fair!" Yuuri said. Wolfram smiled.

"Yeah, wimp. Whatever…" he said. Both of them fell silent.

"You can talk to me again of you want to." Yuuri said. Wolfram nodded a little.

"Yes, thanks…" he said.

He really needed to work on this fast. It would not be easy to erase the pain, but he knew he could do it. After all, he didn't talk to the wrong person.

Yuuri looked at the clock that was placed on the desk.

"Hey, it has passed midnight already. Let go to sleep." he said, looking back at Wolfram. Wolfram smiled.

"Right, we have school tomorrow." he agreed.

Yuuri stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Wolfram walked to the wardrobe to change. When Yuuri come out, he went inside the bathroom to do the same as he just did.

* * *

"I'm very sorry." Yuuri said trough the phone. He could felt his ear turned red as he heard her laughing on the phone.

"That's okay, Yuuri. At least I know that you care for Wolfram oni-sama. Really, I'm glad about it." she said calmly.

"Aah… well, that's… yeah…" he mumbled as he looked down to the numbers on the phone in front of him. The silence went trough their conversation. Yuuri, played with the string that connected to the phone, felling a bit awkward.

"Umm… I'm sorry for… you know…" He heard a sighed on the other side of the phone and he bit his lips. Did he just bringing up a touchie subject?

"No, you don't have to say sorry for that. Even though it's really cruel for having such a fate… but, it's not like we can change everything now… Besides, you don't have to apologize… It's not like you're the one who cause it to happen… And… I can't hate my father either…"

Yuuri eyes widening, his expression change into a sad one. He didn't know how to reply her. But before he could think what to say Elisabeth cut his thoughts.

"Yuuri, I have a request…" Yuuri blinked.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked in worried. There is a paused before she continued.

"Please take care of Oni-sama for me. I think the closest person that's being with him now is you. I see that you care so much for him and I'm sure he feels the same. So… I can relax when you are with him…" Elisabeth said.

Yuuri almost dropped the phone he was holding. Feeling his face getting warm he took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"I will… so, you don't have to be worried anymore now…" Yuuri said, secretly promising to himself his vow. Even though he couldn't see her but he knew she was smiling.

"Thank you very much… Now I can relax. I hope we can chat some other time, Yuuri." Elisabeth ended the conversation. Yuuri smiled in return.

"Yes…" he said shortly before hearing the other line went off.

Yuuri placed the phone back to its place with a sighed. He turned around just to yelp in surprised to see Wolfram looking at him with suspicious eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and taping his foot impatiently on his floor.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you're just apologizing on your rude behavior… that's all." Wolfram muttered to him dangerously. Yuuri flinched and sweated dropped. He raised his hands and waved in front of his face.

"It's nothing. As you said, I apologized… that's all. When did you get here anyway?" Yuuri asked, fully prayed that Wolfram didn't heard the last conversation.

"I just got here… listen, if you are trying to hit on her, you should face me first! As her brother, I won't let you go that easily! Understood?" Wolfram said breaking his crossed arms and put one of them on his waist while the other was on the air, his thumb pointing to himself.

Yuuri looked at him with a pity. Brother ehh? Sure, that totally hurt, addressing your ex-fiancée as your sister now. He shook the thought off and found Wolfram's emerald's eyes were gleaming at him, seeking answer.

"Relax, Wolf. I'm not hitting on her. Beside… looks like I've fallen for somebody else…" He mumbled the last sentences but he knew Wolfram heard him, because his eye's widening. Yuuri looked down to hide his blushed and walked passed him.

Wolfram looked down, hands on each side of his now, falling weakly. His expression turned into a sour one as he clenched his fist.

"Yuuri." he called him. Yuuri stop and waited for him to continue without turning around to face him.

"There is something that you can't change, even if you want to."

Yuuri's eyes went wide when he heard him; he turned around to see Wolfram looking at him with a sad expression. The blond looked down and walked passed him. Yuuri watch his back with a shock expression.

'_He knew?! But since when?'_

He quickly ran to catch him. He found Wolfram was already walking back to their room. He followed him down the corridor to their room. As he came near him he caught his wrist, making him turned around in shock.

"What?! Yuuri, what are you doing?" Wolfram asked in annoyed, trying to release his wrist from the double black's grip.

"You knew… since when?" Yuuri asked in worried tone.

Wolfram blink, he looked to his side.

"You are very naïve, Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled, making Yuuri blushed in return.

"Okay… then?" he asked, Wolfram frowned at him.

"Well, as if I don't feel your heated gaze towards me…" Wolfram said, freeing his wrist from Yuuri's hand with a red face.

"Right…" its Yuuri's turn to mumbled. '_Shoot'_

They both fell into an awkward silent until Yuuri decided to…

"Wolfram.. I-"

"SHIBUYAA!!" Murata shouted not far away from them, running on the corridor as he waved his hand up in the air.

He stopped when he reached both Yuuri and Wolfram to catch his breath and sighed heavily. As he raised his head, he noticed the sour look on Wolfram's face and Yuuri was glaring at him, his face all red. Blinking in confusion, he looked from Wolfram to Yuuri to find any clue.

"Did I interrupt something?" he finally asked in clueless.

Yuuri fought the urge to straggle his friend to death. But really, if he asked to himself now, he couldn't believe that he was going to… did he really are planning to confess? He shook his head in confusion. A part of him was glad that Murata show off from no where to interrupted them. Yuuri sighed. He looked at Wolfram who was annoyed by his rounded glasses friend that used to know about everything. Yuuri smiled sheepishly when he saw Wolfram's death glare.

"I'm going to my room." he mumbled.

"Aahhaha.. yeah…" Yuuri wasn't sure if he was really talking to Wolfram or to himself. But when Murata step beside him, he turned to glare at his friend.

"Uhh… sorry?" Murata asked sheepishly. A sweat dropped on his head. Yuuri growled in disbelieve and frustration.

_**TBC…**_

sorry took me long enough to update -sweat drop- my data almost got eaten by the viruses and i have to back up all of it and set up my laptop -slumped- the next thing, i cannot install the mic. word T-T but now i'm able to and i'm able to update hehehe... alright, the chps are save and i'll update as soon as i can! ja naa...


	10. Greta

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

heey!! Sorry took me too long to update! anyway! I promise after this chp I'll really focus on Yuuri and Wolfram... hehehe

_**Chp 10 - Greta**_

"He knew?!" Murata asked, almost shouting to the whole café. Yuuri shushed him when people started looking at their direction. He turned to the people who were staring at them and nodded a little as he muttered an apology.

"Well, that's not a surprise for me though…"

Yuuri looked at him surprised.

"What? What do you mean by saying that when you're just shouted for the entire café to hear you." he glared at Murata who was sipping his tea, hiding his smile behind the glass he was holding.

"Ahh that… that's just for a drama scene, you know…"

"Drama? What do you think we are huh? A comedian company? Murata! I'm being serious and you are playing around?? Oohh… I don't know how I should face Wolfram after this…" Yuuri said whining. Murata snickered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be fine. Really… say, do you really were planning to confess to him?" Murata suddenly asked in interested. Yuuri froze, realizing Murata's question made him remember what he was about to say to the blond. He looked down blushing while his friend grinning at his reaction.

"Well, I don't know… maybe… There is something that I wanted to say to him at that time, but… I don't know if I'm going to confess or not…"

Murata's face turned into a disappointed one.

"Really? That's boring, Shibuya. But I really want to know the ending of you and Wolfram though…" Murata said, grinning. Yuuri took his drink and slurped it loudly.

"So… As I recall… Wolfram was breaking up with Elisabeth, is that right?" Yuuri chocked on his own drink and looked at Murata in surprise.

"What? What's make you think that?" Yuuri asked. Murata blinked.

"What? I thought that's what's happening, since you are going to confess on him… So, something must be going on with him and Elisabeth or some other reason that made the two split. Am I wrong?" Murata grinned at him.

Yuuri frowned at him, sometimes Murata's knowledge amazed him enough to scare him but when he would know the simple reason behind his explanations, he was a bit disappointed. Just like when Holmes giving a full knowledge of someone but when he explained the reasons, its only simple and well, disappointed though it was awesome.

Yuuri gave a small chuckle as he leaned backward on his chair.

"Well that's right. Something like that… but after Wolfram's _"There is something that you can't change, even if you want to." _speech, somehow it make me lose some confidence within me." Murata eyed him warily.

"Are you going to give up?" he asked straight to the point.

Yuuri looked at him in the eyes; there was something in Murata's look that bothered him so much. He was going to say that he was going to give up on Wolfram, he was sure the blonde's answer was no. But the confidence was starting to die down, he was not sure.

Yuuri sat up straight, closing his eyes in thought. He knew instantly what he was going to do. Whether to kept the feeling inside of him or let it out little by little, he knew he would never stop loving the blond. True, the fact that they were both boys cannot be change. But that doesn't mean that he had to give up just because of that. Yuuri smiled to himself. He opened his eyes to look straight to Murata's eyes.

"No, I will not give up on him just yet…" He could feel his confident slowly risen up, thanks to his best friend. Murata smiled at him as he nodded.

* * *

A week had passed since then. Wolfram was starting to act as if nothing had happen. Yuuri knew his behavior in normal ways, even if he tried to hide his feelings by scolding and shouting. What Yuuri gladly do when Wolfram was having his memories flash back to his head was that the blond tried to forget the pain with playing baseball. Of course Yuuri complied and ended up playing baseball with him for almost the whole day, even if it costed him double homework from Gunther or the ache in his arm by throwing fast balls to Wolfram. He was happy when Wolfram starting to turned back on his usual self.

Yuuri grinned as he stared on the clear winter season. Remembering about their practice on the field in the cold weather, but since they were both working hard on the practice they didn't really feel the cold.

He sat on his desk and looked at his unfinished homework, he sighed. It was no use, he couldn't concentrate on it as he was thinking about baseball… and Wolfram. To him, they were both seemed related now and then. Every time he thought about baseball, the other mind appeared that he had used to play with Wolfram. Yuuri closed his exercise book and sighed once again, looking back to the baseball field that looked smaller in a distance. Thinking about playing baseball again, he then remembered that Wolfram hadn't come back from his duty. Which was... Helping Gunter sorting the books in the library since Wolfram was fighting over Yuuri in the classroom this morning over some little thing. As usual.

Staring outside in boredom, he changed his view to his little calendar that was placed on his right. He smiled; they were going to have a holiday soon but that somehow turned his face into a sour one. Yes, holiday means he was going home, he'd promise his family to go home.

Other than that, he had his little niece waiting for him. He smiled as he remember the little girl with curly brown hair and her big eyes that always sparkling with happiness. Sometimes, just seeing her was enough to make him happy. He chuckled as he remember the way she called him, it make her cuter than ever. Wonder what will Wolfram said when he heard her calling him that. Yuuri's face turned into a sad one all of the sudden when he remembered about Wolfram. Again.

Yes, holiday meant no Wolfram. Well, that doesn't mean that they would never be able to meet when they wanted to, but… Who knows if Wolfram decided to go back to his country and spend the whole of his holiday there. He couldn't possibly follow him there could he? Beside he was not sure if he'll fit into the noble family of his. He groaned in disbelieve. He was always forgetting that Wolfram was a _prince_ in his home town.

Just when he was thinking about Wolfram, the door banged opened which made him jump in surprised. He turned around and saw Wolfram's face was all red, probably because of exhausted for helping Gunter sorting all of the books in the library. He walked over Yuuri with a wide step.

Yuuri looked at him questioning, he was now noticed that Wolfram was holding a postcards and envelops. He was from the post box and Yuuri was sure that Wolfram was also taking his letters and postcards. To his surprise, the blond shoved the envelopes and postcards to Yuuri's hand and held one postcard in his hand. Yuuri quickly took the envelopes from his hands and put it on the desk. He noticed that they were all for Wolfram, not him.

"Umm.. Wolfram? Isn't there any for me? Maybe the one fro-?"

Yuuri stop asking when Wolfram glared down at him, the wimp only looked at him confused. Wolfram raised the postcard and held it right in front of his face. Yuuri held his breath and looked at the childish paint of him and a little girl. On the left side of the postcard, written the sender and also the dorm's address under it. His name was written in katakana, with the title she was used to call him on the front of his name, _daddy Yuuri_. Yuuri grinned, he was about to take the postcard from Wolfram's hand when the blond raised it up from his reach. Yuuri looked at him frowning.

"Wolfram? What are you-"

"YUURI!!" Wolfram suddenly shouted as if he'd lost his patience. Yuuri was sure his heart would stop in a second.

"Who is this child Yuuri?! Why is she calling you daddy? And what's the relation you have with her?! She doesn't even look like you!" Wolfram said, pointing the small picture of her photo box with Yuuri's brother.

Yuuri chuckled. That was actually the reaction that he was hoping from Wolfram. Yuuri snatched the postcard from his hand and looked down on it.

"She's my daughter." Yuuri said, grinning. Wolfram looked at him open mouthed, but then he tried to composed himself.

"Yuuri, you know that I'll not be tricked that easily being. Now, tell me the truth…"

Yuuri pouted.

"I'm telling you the truth…" Yuuri said. Wolfram now glared at him dangerously. Yuuri looked at him sweated dropped.

"She is my _adopted_ daughter…" Yuuri said. Wolfram blinked at him, twice, truce… then a sudden bulb appears on his head.

"What? You were adopting a small child to be a single parent? I don't know that you wanted that very much, Yuuri? Is not having any girlfriend or boyfriend afraid you so much that you adopted a child?! Wimp!! I can't believe you!! Does your family knows about this?!" Wolfram was now shouting at him. Yuuri raised his hands to calm him down.

"Wooaaa… Wolfram… calm down! And you're too quick to jump into conclusions!" he rose from his sit when Wolfram mention 'boyfriend'.

"Then what? Explain to me, wimp!!" he shouted again.

"She is my cousin! Only, I adopted her." Yuuri said explaining. Wolfram expression turned into a question and confuse look.

"What?" Hearing Wolfram's question, Yuuri sighed walked over the kotatsu. He sat down and gesturing Wolfram to follow him. Wolfram sat across him and looked straight at him in the eyes.

"This child is my mother's sister's daughter. She lost her father when she was seven, now she is 10. Greta's mother remarried to another man, but sadly… _(Yuuri's face turned into a sour look and clenched his fist on his laps)_ Her new father disliked her. Greta was being a very nice girl and she did everything she could to make him happy but all he did was violent with her. He was very rude, even her mother couldn't stop him from beating her. Greta's life was ruined by her mother's new marriage. It was very clear that his new father didn't want a child from her wife's previous husband. He wanted to get rid of her. That's when I visited her and saw the violence. In order to protect her, I took her out from her home and brought her to my house. When I was walking out the house while caring her in my arms, her father was shouting at me…

""_Bring her out from this house! I don't care if she is being kidnapped or killed! She's not my child, I don't want to have that pathetic man's child in this house. I don't ever want to see her again!" "_

"That's very rude of him! How can he do that to a small child like her? Didn't her mother try to stop you from taking her?" Wolfram asked him in concern. Yuuri was glad that he was listening to him. No more accusing him that he was adopting her for some stupid reason. Yuuri nodded.

"I ignored him and walked out from the house, comforting Greta who was crying in my arms. Her mother ignored her being taken by me… When I brought Greta in my house my family was shocked to hear the news. They were then protecting Greta even tough we know that it was not enough… It was not enough to make her completely happy. All I could do was to watch her sadly. Sometimes she came to my room to ask me to sleep with her because she was afraid. I, of course complied anything she wished me to be done for her. I was becoming very attached with her. I was glad that she was day by day returning to be happy but… I couldn't see her eyes sparkling with happiness at all. Seemed like she forced herself to look happy around us. I fully understand that, tough. After all, she was just a child.

"A day when I went to school I saw her mother standing in front of my house with nervousness gestures. I quickly ran to her wondering what she was up to. If she wanted to have Greta back, I would not give her even if I had to go in the court. I would take her in my custody. That was what I was thinking about when I ran to approach her. She noticed me and walked over to talk to me. Do you know what she said?" talking what his last sentences was with half laughing, he didn't expect Wolfram to answer him. Wolfram only looked at him curious.

"She wanted me to take her child…" Wolfram's eyes widen.

"What? How could that possibly…" he was stop when Yuuri shook his head.

"I couldn't believe it myself… but that's the truth. She said that her stepfather might want to get rid of her if she was in her home and she couldn't help when she saw Greta suffering. So she asked me to take care of her. Of course I couldn't do that easily. I had to talk to my family first. She complied and met my parents the next day in the morning. My mother said that she had no problem at all and we would take care of Greta, as long as she didn't forget about her own daughter here. She nodded in a silent respond which make me doubt that, but I didn't say anything. The problem was now on Greta. Was she willing to accept that? I was afraid that she would tear apart. All of us were trying to find a way about how to tell her this. She seemed notice our odd behavior to her and turned sad. Then in order to make everything's go right, she did something that made is all shocked."

Yuuri was watching Wolfram, who started fearing what the girl he was telling did and the brunette chuckled.

"Don't worry, everything turned fine in the end… But first, you must know that the problem about Greta was being thrown to me. You know, since I was the closest to her. So, I was confused about how to tell her _that_. When the nights came, I came to Greta's room where she was staying in my house and saw that her bed was empty. I began to panic when I thought that she might ran away, I quickly ran down the stair to search for her only to bump into my brother who was walking upstairs. He was complaining about me being shellfish and I talked to him in panic. He raised his hand to calm me down and asked what was wrong.

"_Greta… Greta is not in her room! She's no where to be found, not even in my room!" _I said with panic. My brother turned pale when he heard and quickly turned downstairs to search for her. Because it was almost midnight, some of the lights were off and we had a bit difficulty to search for her. What I didn't know was that Greta was in the kitchen holding a knife. _(Wolfram's eyes widened, his fingers tips were starting to become white as he pressed it firmly on the table in fear, Yuuri ignored him)_. When I walked passed the kitchen, I saw the knife glistening in the dark. Of course it made me noticed that there was someone inside the kitchen, but I didn't know that that someone was holding a knife. I turn my path to the kitchen and walked inside without having any thoughts and called out Greta's name. My brother followed me behind. The other who had heard the news started to scramble in front of the kitchen and hustling on the other side of the room. My mom was also calling for her. All of us didn't know what happened, so we were just searching for her without having any thought about being attacked. By her. And her target was… me"

"What? Why? How? I mean…" Wolfram couldn't find the right words. He looked at Yuuri terrified.

"She called my name and I of course recognized her voice. All of my family was also noticed her and they all ran to the kitchen after hearing the news from my bother's shout to inform. (_Yuuri sighed in relivef_), the image of her started to turn clear because my eyes had to adjust in the darkness and to my fear she was holding her knife in both of her hands, looking somewhat sad and terrified. I was about to reach her and I heard my brother shouted "_watch out!"_ to someone whom I don't if it was for me or Greta. All I know the second later was that she was running to me and attacked me with the knife. Alerted I moved to my side but then I stumbled down and twisted my ankle. It was just in a nick of time when Shori slap her hand that was holding a knife and pull it away from her. I gasped sharply when I realize I couldn't stand up properly, I winced as she stared down at me with teary eyes. My mother was yelling to us and she quickly ran over to Greta, hugging her in desperation. My brother and father was holding me closed and helped me to become steady. I raised my head to look at her and she flinched.

"_Why did you want to… do that to me?" _I asked. Greta's sobs became louder when she heard me saying that. She quickly freed herself from my mother's hug and ran further from us. I watched her turn to the back door from the kitchen and quickly stand up, ignoring the pain on my ankle.

"I followed her outside, I walked approaching her when she stopped running. What she was said saddened me.

"_You hate me now, don't you? Everyone hates me now. So I have no right to stay here any longer to sadden everyone. After all… Greta is unwanted child…" _All of us gasped when we heard her saying that. In silence I slowly approached her and kneeled down behind her.

"_Turned around, Greta. Let me see your face" _She did what I asked her to do andlooked at me. Seeing her tears kept falling down her cheek, I brushed it away try to smile as best as I could. I only say this to her.

"_You shouldn't cry you know, Greta. You are cuter when you are smiling. I like your smile a lot. Its make you even cuter, so lovely that I want you to be my daughter"_ only that and she was staring at me in shock and disbelieve.

"_Don't you hate me for doing that to you? I did a horrible thing…" she said with cracked voice._

"_Why should I hate you for such thing? Besides its not like you wounded me or something really bad, Its me who just twisted my ankle, not you"_ I said, smiling at her. Greta's sobbed louder when I pulled her into my embrace. I rubbed her back gently and turned to my parents and brother. They nodded in understanding and approved my decision. That's what happened. When the adoption form was approved, she became my adopted daughter." Yuuri finished and looked at Wolfram's face. He seemed like he was close to tears. Yuuri sweated dropped.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram quickly shook his head.

"I've never knew that she had such a sad past. Her fate was too cruel but ended nicely. You should take care of her very well, Yuuri. She is after all, you daughter." Wolfram said, as if he was scolding him. Yuuri laughed at his behavior.

"Yes, she's like a small sister to me and my daughter also." Yuuri said nodding at him. Wolfram then had a flash of mind he quickly leaned on.

"Wait, this story; when did that happen? If I recall, you said that you move to this dorm when you are in junior high school. How come you are able to think that much about taking her as a daughter? Even I on that age wouldn't think about that." Wolfram said. Yuuri nodded in understanding.

"Yes, when Greta's father passed away, even though I didn't want to go home yet, I'm being force to go home for the cemetery. That time I was in the middle of my last term in my 3rd grade of my junior high school. The same thing happen when I just got in the first year of high school, her mother was remarried, once again I was being force to go home by my brother. I disobeyed him to come to the big wedding ceremony but to my surprised, Shori come to the dorm and force me out of my room. That time was holiday, so not all of the students saw the ruckuses between me and my brother. Murata was the one helping me but ended up being shoved by Shori. Saralegui, Murata's roommates was also there, seeing the whole thing. So that's why he also knows about my problems. I ended up being dragged out by him from the dorm as he was talking about family's outstanding. I only grunted in respond and let him do whatever he whishes for me to do. Muttering that I've never get home (without being force) ever since I move to the dorm, he said something about me shouldn't have moved to the new school after all. I didn't reply him anything, just watching outside the window from his car.

"I forget how many months have passed, that's when I was having my holiday in my house for the second term. That's the time when I was visited Greta to see her. That's when I saw her being beaten up by her step father. Oh yeah, you came in the second term, right?" Yuuri grinned to Wolfram. Wolfram nodded in reply, finally understanding the time line. Yuuri smiled.

"Why didn't you move back to your house when you already have Greta as your daughter? How irresponsible are you, wimp?"

"Ahh about that, I promised Greta that she can come as long as she likes to the dorm and I will keep contact her. She agreed and she keeps sending me postcards since then. She is an understanding child in her age, I'm glad that she is very dependent on herself." Yuuri said.

"Ohh right. Well, that's great, now I want to meet her. She seems to be a very nice girl."

"She is. After all, she is my daughter."

Wolfram snorted at that.

"It's good that she is not following your wimpy-ness." Wolfram teased. Yuuri frowned.

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri said, shouting. Wolfram laughed and Yuuri laughed also. How he wished she could introduce Greta to Wolfram. He was sure that Greta would like Wolfram a lot.

* * *

"Anyway, how many letters have you got anyway? There are so many of it." Yuuri said as he took each letter that was placed on his desk previously.

Wolfram dragged his chair from his desk and sat beside him. He picked one of the letters and flipped it over to read the sender. He groaned in disbelieve.

"This one is from my mother." Wolfram muttered. Yuuri grinned.

"Really? What does your mother look like? And I wonder about your brothers also." Yuuri said. Wolfram's face flustered. He looked down at the other letters.

"Well, they are just normal brothers that are annoying. That's all…" he said. Yuuri pick on that was light blue color and read the sender. His eyes widened.

"Co-Con-" Wolfram quickly snatched the envelope from Yuuri's hand. Yuuri stared at him gapping.

"What? Your brother is… Conrad? That Conrad Weller?!" He shouted at him. Wolfram looked away.

"Wrong person! It's only the same name, okay? Beside, my full name is Bielefeld" Wolfram said, only to make sure that Yuuri believe him. Yuuri sighed in relieve.

"I thought it was that Conrad…" Wolfram watched him suspiciously.

"Even if he was, that doesn't make any different…" he said, rose from his sit and gathering the letters form Yuuri's desk and walked over his desk that was opposites from him.

Yuuri watched him getting a bit nervous, he started to wonder if Wolfram was telling him the truth or not. What if Conrad was really Wolfram's brother? He didn't know if he is, but if he really are a brother from the person he adore very much, then it would be great. Not that he was going to take advantage of him and asking to be put in the big league, but thinking about Wolfram's nervousness, he wonder what make the blond for wanting to hide the fact very much. Did something happen between him and Conrad? He remembered about Wolfram telling him about his brothers always shoving him away and they are some kind of important person. He looked at Wolfram who was now dragging his chair back in front of his desk. He tried to change his topic.

"Wolfram, about practice this Saturday…" Wolfram looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, I promised to go out with Elisabeth." he said as he walked toward the door. Yuuri eyebrow rise when he heard him.

"What? Elisabeth? Why? Ah… I mean…"

"Well, she is staying here, so... she was going to go home on this weekend. I'm going to meet her before she leaves" He said without turning around as his hand reaching the door knob. Yuuri hearing every words he was saying, which make him somewhat sure that Wolfram was still…

"Wolfram… you are still into her, aren't you?" Yuuri's question made him froze on where he was standing. Wolfram's hand started to tremble as he held the knob on the door.

"No, really?" Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri felt a wash of jealously go trough him. He rose to his feet and walk to him with an angry look. Wolfram knew Yuuri was approaching him, he slowly let go of his hand from the knob and turned around to face him.

"Wolfram, you are only hurting yourself if you can't-"

"I know!"

Yuuri stopped when Wolfram shouted at him.

"I know that… but why is that have something to do with you? It's not your business." Wolfram clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"What did you say?" Yuuri glared at him. He too clenched his fist that was started to tremble as he tried to compose his anger.

"You are saying it is not my business? Well, it _is_ my business! You know how I feel towards you, Wolfram! So it is my business, because I don't like seeing you torn apart." Yuuri said, walking approaching him.

Wolfram could felt that he was moving back to the door that was behind him. Feeling himself trapped between the door and Yuuri, he was not sure what to do, not until Yuuri was directly in front of him. Staring on Yuuri's black eyes, he could felt his heart beating loudly.

"Yuuri… what-"

His eyes widened when Yuuri lean in, pressing his lips against him.

_**TBC…**_

Okay... i hope you guys didn't get confuse abut the time line eeheheh... P


	11. Fantasy and Running Away

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD

_**A/N : **I'm sooo sorry for updatin this late, -once again- ; I'm in the mood for drawing! LOL! seriously, Temari sensei's artwork really made something inside me cracked and I've drawing non-stop for 4 days LOL! I got the black mark under my eyes this morning XD have drew the last scene of Yuuram in my deviant art, you can check in my profile for it.. -wink- Hope you like it... I also put the scene from "Wolfram's Lesson" in DA too... LOLZZ!! okay, enough chit chat, here is the story _

**Our Fates**

**Chp 11 – fantasy and running away**

"Yuuri… what-"

His eyes widened when Yuuri leaned in, pressing his lips against him.

Wolfram was stunned when he felt Yuuri's lips against him. He couldn't believe that Yuuri would do something like this. Well, sure, he knew the black haired's feeling towards him clearly, but never he had imagined that Yuuri would be so bold, determined that surprised him a lot. Wolfram couldn't help but to whimper as Yuuri kissed him open mouthed, feeling a sudden warm that went through him and went downwards.

'Shoot! Never thought that he was being this serious.'

He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to move aside and break free from Yuuri who was starting to suck on his lip. Wolfram slowly brought his hands up to push him away, hated the fact that he was being weak and got carried away only by the kiss. He couldn't believe he had been longing for this, from the wimp himself.

Wolfram had to admit that Yuuri was sometimes changing from a wimp to become a totally different person when he became serious to handle things… Not only that, he was sure he too, had a feeling for him from days to days, even Elisabeth had mentioned it. But… it couldn't be this much, could it? He couldn't believe himself for falling to him this easily. Did he just try to avoid him only because he was having Elisabeth as his fiancée? But she's not his fiancée anymore. He couldn't just…

Wolfram sucked a harsh breath when Yuuri started to lick his bottom lip. He gave a low grunt as he opened his mouth, his hands that were placed on Yuuri's chest previously started to fist his shirt. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his tongue meeting his. Hearing Yuuri's moan in enjoyment, Wolfram felt himself getting more aroused. He felt Yuuri push him against the door and started grinding at him. Wolfram gasped in contact and leaned his head backward on the door. As Yuuri broke the kiss and moved to sucked on his neck, he couldn't help but return the moan to him. He could feel Yuuri was hard against him, how he wanted to… wanted to… wait. Did he just think that he wanted to… give in to him? No way! Wolfram quickly opened his eyes and pushed Yuuri off of him. He could now hear his own panting and so was Yuuri.

Yuuri who was pushed by Wolfram all of the sudden blinked in confusion. Then, realizing what he just did to the blond made his face turn into a bright red. Wolfram was blushing as hard as he was, but he tried not to act like the way he did. Yuuri's eyes met him and Wolfram was surprised that Yuuri's face could get even redder than before, like he was about to explode.

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram! S-so-sorry… I didn't mean to…" Yuuri was starting to act oddly, and stumbling on his own words.

Wolfram watched him standing nervously and fidgeting. His hands gesturing with his nervous acts, trying to explain as best as he could but Wolfram knew he couldn't. He just stared at him and Yuuri stopped his gestures, his hands falling weakly to his sides. He looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered to Wolfram's pity, there was sadness in his tone.

Before Wolfram could say anything, Yuuri suddenly walked passed him and opened the door where Wolfram had left before to stand on his own feet, no longer supporting his weight on it. Wolfram watched him close the door and heard his feet tapping further away from the room. He was sure that Yuuri was running, as fast as he could… away from him.

Wolfram sighed. He slowly crouched down to sit and leaned his back against the door. He closed his eyes tight. He could still feel Yuuri's warm lips against him, the feeling of their tongue met with each other and the hardness that had been pressing against him. Wolfram cupped his face with both hands and groaned in disbelieve. How could this happen to him? How could he let that happen? He was not sure how he should face the wimp later.

But the biggest question mark on his head was for he himself, why did he longed for Yuuri that much? He did kiss him back.. Didn't he? He was not sure if he did, it was all too fast. At first Yuuri's lips on him, the next moment, he kissed him open mouthed then sucked on his bottom lip. And then he licked him, meeting their tongue together, and Yuuri started grinding on him. He could feel his face became so hot that he thought was going to explode. The image of Yuuri attacking his neck, he couldn't believe that he gave a moan to that. He hugged his knees and rested his forehead on it. He really needed to rethink about this further. But first… he had to do something to relieve himself over his arousal. While Yuuri was not in the room...

* * *

Yuuri ran along the corridor ignoring the weird look some students were giving him. He was panting harshly and he couldn't stop thinking about what he just did to the blond. When he reached the corner of the corridor he looked up to his left side and saw a stair to the third floor. He slowly walked toward the stair and sat on the last step to calm himself down.

Damn. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Wolfram, not only that, he did more than just a kiss. He had… His cheeks darkening as he felt a familiar heat down there. He leaned on the wall beside him and growled in frustration. This was not the first time to felt something like this attacking him, but in a time like this? He was sure that the one he was fantasying would be Wolfram. Well, it had been several times already though…

Yuuri bit his lip hard, running his hand on his forehead, he closed his eyes trying to compose himself. Each time he was aroused like this, he would tiptoed to the bathroom and relieve himself, but right now, he couldn't even go back to his room. Wolfram was there, he couldn't face him right now. More importantly, if anyone saw the bulge on his pants he'd die in humiliation.

He cringed as he remembered Wolfram. The scene went back in his mind like a movie and he couldn't believe he had been so bold. Yuuri groaned as he remembered Wolfram reaction to his act, moaning on his ear. He could still hear Wolfram's moan echoing in his ear. Yuuri couldn't help himself. He had to touch himself. He had to… He could feel the sweat running down his chin as he was panting in wanting. Yuuri's trembled hand reached down his trouser as he slowly undid his zipper. But when he was about to unbutton his trouser, a person stepped down the stairs behind him.

"Shibuya?" his rounded-glasses friend was staring down at him.

Yuuri jumped in surprise and he quickly pulled his zipper up as he stood up and walked away from the person behind him.

Murata, stepping down the last 2 stairs, gave him a question look.

Yuuri turned around and gave a somewhat relieved expression that it was only Murata.

"Mmu-Murata..! What are you doing here?" he asked in desperation. Yuuri pulled the edge of his shirt down so that his friend couldn't really see his arousal.

Murata eyed him suspiciously; then he grinned.

"Is something wrong? You look flustered…" he asked.

Yuuri gave a choked breathe which he regretted it as soon as he had done it. He just gave Murata bit information that the answer is a yes, there is something wrong. He gave Murata a meaningfull look and he sighed. He slowly walked over to his friend and raised his hand to press them together in the air and his head bowing down.

"First, Murata! Please let me stay in your room only for tonight…" Yuuri said.

Murata opened his mouth in confused.

"Haa?"

* * *

Wolfram was panting harshly as he came, hard on his own hand. He whimpered at the thought of Yuuri was touching him so expertly. He leaned back to the door of the bathroom and sighed in relieve. After a few minutes of silence, he started to gain his senses back and feeling of embarrassment went trough him. He slowly sat up on his own without the door to support him and placed his fist on the floor. He couldn't believe what he just did. Pleasuring himself just because of that wimp, he greeted his teeth.

Wolfram shook his head. Well, not all of this was Yuuri's fault anyway, he had to admit that he wanted that also. But… he inhaled slowly and sighed loudly. He was going insane!. This couldn't be happening. He didn't like this at all, he was turning into a different person. He slowly changed his vision to the bathtub as he rose to his feet. He had to clean himself up, letting his short, which was still tangled on his hips, fall down completely to the floor.

* * *

"AARRGH!! You ki-mphh" Murata's mouth had being slapped shut by Yuuri's hand.

"Don't yell…." Yuuri muttered harshly.

Murata nodded at him and pried Yuuri's hand away from his mouth.

"Then, he didn't say anything to that? Not even a 'yes' or something like that?" Murata asked impatiently.

Yuuri shook his head.

"How can he answer me when I've fleed from him?" he muttered to his best friend.

"But didn't he at least kiss you back?"

Yuuri stopped over Murata's question. He was not sure if Wolfram had kissed him back but... he did moaned when he was sucking on his neck. Yuuri's face turned red once again, he could still heard Wolfram moaning in his ear. Murata noticed this and he grinned.

"Well, something else did happen… am I right?" he asked.

Yuuri looked away, his finger starting to get busy playing with the others.

"Uhh… that… I… aarrgh! How can I tell you that? Anyway, what was just happened, it's not the main reason I'm here, Murata! I need a room to sleep! So please… let me stay here just for one night…I will sleep under the kotatsu" Yuuri said in desperation.

"There is no need to do that. I can sleep under the kotatsu, I have so many things to do anyway"

A voice behind Yuuri startled him. He turned around to see Saralegui smiling down at him. Yuuri scratched his head.

"Aah…Actually, there is no need for you to do that. Beside, I'm the one who wants to sleep in here, so… How can I demand to sleep on the bunk from a person whose room is actually this one?"

Saralegui gave a light fumed humph and sat down beside him.

"Well, we'll see about that later. What makes you want to sleep here anyway, Yuuri? Did you and Wolfram had a big fight or something?"

Murata shook his head.

"Not that… actually, Shibuya did something more shocking which is…" he smirked as he saw Yuuri's eyes giving him a warning. Murata ignored him though.

"Kissing the blond." he finished, closed his eyes. Yuuri let out a groaned, he couldn't believe that his friend just letting his secret out like that.

"Must you spill it out to someone else? What next? Let the entire school know that I just kissed Wolfram?!" he shouted almost out loud but Saralegui put his hands on his shoulders. Yuuri looked at him between annoyed and embarrassment.

"Well done, Yuuri! You've done it! Congratulations!" Saralegui said with a gleeful tone. There were sparkling and flowers flying around him as he smiled. Yuuri's face flustered.

"Aarggh!! Enough you two! I'm not here for compliments! I'm here for an advice! Geezz…. Such a friend you are…" he glared at Murata at the last sentences but then sighed in defeated.

"I'm outta here…" he mumbled as he rose to his feet.

Sara and Murata watched him walked outside the room.

"Aah… Yuuri…" Sara tried to stop him when Yuuri opened the door. Sara looked at Murata worried when Yuuri had closed the door behind him. He felt that he had made a mistake but Murata only shook his head.

"Just ignore him… He is confused with his own feelings and I'm sure Wolfram is in the same situation. Beside, if I let him sleep here that means that I'm letting him running away from his problems. So, better not…" Murata said smiling understandingly.

"You are right. What I'm worried is that… will he be okay? I mean… if he doesn't come back to his room this night…"

"Then Wolfram will go search for him" Murata finished. Sara looked at him unsure about how he could be so sure. But then he shrugged, whatever his friend was saying, Murata was always right anyway.

* * *

Wolfram stared blankly at the letter he just read. He had finished bathing and cleaned himself before he decided to open the letters from his family, which each were put in a different envelops. The one he just opened was from his mother.

Wolfram sighed heavily. He couldn't believe what he just read; his mother was going to come here? To Japan just to visit him? Well, he was planning to go home on holidays but it looked like he didn't need to, now.

Wolfram put the letter aside. Picking up another one with a bunny sticker on it, he smiled, probably from his eldest brother, Gwendal. He hadn't changed a bit, still liked the funny stuff even though it didn't match his face and personality. The first impression when people saw him was that the guy was scary.

Wolfram shook his head, Gwendal didn't say anything about him leaving to Japan by himself, and of course he respected his brother a lot. But to think that he probably didn't care to where he was going, it hurt a bit. Sometimes he didn't really know what his brother was thinking about, since he was almost all the time choose to be silent instead of talking much. He knew Gwendal could be scary once he opened his mouth. Even with just one or two sentences had hit the point so hard that he could not object.

From the two brothers, Gwendal was the one Wolfram respected the most. His second brother was just… annoying. Yes, annoying was the right word to describe for his second brother, Conrad. Yes, that Conrad Weller, never in his life he could stop seeing his brother's smile. He smiled a lot and it irritated him to no end. Conrad was the one who suggested him to leave his hometown by himself. He didn't stop him from going to Japan all by himself, like if he didn't care what might be happen to him, his dearest little brother. So, his brothers didn't even care about him at all… after all. Though he was not sure if he should read the letters from both of them, he was not sure why did they send him a letter, even though they didn't care? Did they finally miss him or something? Wolfram threw away the letters in annoyance. It would be nicer if they act like that when he was there with them.

He sighed again, drifting his eyes to the clock, lots of time had passed since the incident and Yuuri hadn't come back to their room. Wondering where the wimp might be, Wolfram smiled, he was probably running off to the baseball field. He always did that when he was in trouble and had to clear his mind. Thinking about Yuuri making him remember about the kiss he gave to him. Wolfram coughed in embarrassment, deciding to stop thinking about Yuuri or he might fall to that trance state again.

Wolfram walked toward his bed and lay down. Sighing softly and he rolled to his side, facing the wall. This silence was killing him. Usually, Yuuri was the one who always talk and talk non stop, if it was not about baseball or their practice. He couldn't believe he wanted Yuuri to come back soon after he'd cleared his head, but then he probably didn't know how to react when the wimp was back. Wolfram slowly sat up and looked around to find something that could take his mind off of that wimp. He then decided to get a cold drink and relax a bit from all of the thoughts about Yuuri. He slowly get up to leave the room and walked outside the dorm.

* * *

Yuuri slowly walked outside the bathroom. He was really having a hard time to keep his voice down back there. He blushed at the thought of Wolfram moaning against him. He ran his hand to his face to hide his burning cheeks.

When he left Murata's room, he wasn't feeling any relief at all. Murata and Saralegui's comments were enough to drive him crazy. Congratulations? Congratulations for what?? If only they knew what he was feeling right now, he was sure that they wanted to switch place with someone else who doesn't trapped in this kind of situation. While thinking about what he might do, he didn't realize that his feet had brought him to the first floor of the dorm where there was a bathroom by itself outside the rooms. He realized that some of the students were in their own room doing their things so he must be alone in there without anyone paying attention. Yuuri then decided to finish what he was up to before he met Murata on the stairs. And there he was, pleasuring himself into full bliss while fantasying about… about who else if it's not the blond brat he had just kissed?

Yuuri grunted at the thought. He really didn't know how to face Wolfram right now. He found himself going on circles from the second and then downstairs back to the first floor and so on. He was becoming crazy now. Knowing he couldn't sleep in Murata's room, his friend and his roommate wouldn't stop complementing him about the incident, so he refused to stay there.

After a few minutes, Yuuri found himself going upstairs to the second floor again. He arrived in front of his room within a few seconds. Deciding to face the reality and finally going inside the room, he reached the door knob to open the door; he could feel his hand trembling and sweaty. After took a depth breath, Yuuri opened the door and closed it as quick as he had opened it. He looked around and found out that Wolfram was not in the room. He sighed in relieve. Walking toward the wardrobe to take some cloths, Yuuri realized that his hands were still trembling. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that he was acting so pathetic right now.

He slowly walked to the bathroom and opened the door, only to gape at the sight.

There was a gorgeous looking woman relaxing herself in the bathtub. Her hair was blond as Wolfram and she blinked to him with her green eyes when he opened the door.

"Ara…" she muttered to him, making Yuuri's going all red from head to toe and screamed out loud.

_**TBC…**_

_The rating might go up I think.. just to let you know :P okay! reviewwww..! XD_


	12. I’ll make you my wimpy boyfriend

_**Disclaimer :**__ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD _

_Okay, I'm being tooo caught up with Yuuri Chinen, LOL! soo update take a while. anyway hope you enjoy, _

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 12 – I'll make you my wimpy boyfriend**_

Wolfram snapped his head at the loud scream and he was sure it was Yuuri's voice. He wondered what had happened. He had gone outside to buy a drink from the store nearby (and to clear his head in the cold winter breeze), and when he had walked back to the dorm and gone upstairs, he had heard Yuuri scream. Wondering what was happening, he quickly ran up the stairs and approached his room. The noise Yuuri made startled almost the entire dorm, the doors opened with the guys asking questions and wondering what was happening. Even Murata and Saralegui came outside the room to see if everything was alright.

Wolfram was about to open the door when it suddenly opened from inside and he crashed with Yuuri who was trying to run outside. The two yelped and stumbled backwards and fell down, both sprawled on the hard floor. Wolfram grunted as he rubbed his forehead and glared at Yuuri.

"Yuuri! What the hell?! Why are you screaming anyway?" he snapped at him.

Yuuri quickly sat up and knelled in front of him. He pointed back to the bathroom and screamed in panic.

"There was… there was a woman in the bath! A gorgeous looking woman bathing!" he shouted.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow to him.

"What? Yuuri? Are you insane? You sure you are not fantasying about anything?"

Wolfram asked in a worried voice about the wimp's mind. Yuuri quickly pulled down the edge of his shirt when Wolfram mention about fantasy. Wolfram noticed and tried soooo much to ignore him. Yuuri greeted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"I'm not lying! There is a-"

"Wolfram?" the woman who was wearing a bathrobe called the blonds' name.

Wolfram eyes widened when he looked up and Yuuri froze. Wolfram slowly stood up, still staring at her in shock.

"Hahaue?!" he shouted to her.

Yuuri gave a breath of relief, then his eyes widened as he realized what Wolfram just called the woman.

'_Hahaue? Mother?? SHE IS WOLFRAM'S MOTHER??_' He shouted in his mind in shock. He stood up also, staring at her open mouthed.

"What are you doing here?!" Wolfram asked his mother before she squealed and run into him to give him a big hug. Wolfram muffled as he was trapped in between her bosom. Yuuri started at them, still gaping like a fish. All of the guys that were outside the rooms because of the ruckus stared at Wolfram and his mother, more likely they were gaping at Wolfram's mother. Some even cupped their nosebleeds.

* * *

Wolfram frowned with his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed. In front of him was his mother, who was smiling non-stop and Yuuri sat between the two looking down to the kotatsu. Wolfram knew his mother was coming to Japan, but not this soon… Wolfram eyes snapped opened to see her mother smiling at him.

"Hahaue… do you know what you just did?" Wolfram asked in a firm tone.

Cecilie von Spitzberg brought her hand up to her lips.

"Aah… its just that, I thought that I was going to wait for you until you came back from where you went off to and then I decided to take a bath for a while until this boy came inside the bathroom and shouted."

Wolfram's groaned in frustration. He pressed his fist in the table.

"Well of course he would! Any guy would, hahaue! This is an all-boy's school after all!! What was he expecting to see? Girls? Of course not, it's got to be boys! And you just make him shocked! Luckily it's only him! What if they were some kind of perverted guys the ones that came inside the bathroom!?"

Wolfram shouted and pointed his finger to Yuuri who muttered

'What do you mean it's just me?' and received Wolfram's glare. He squeaked and looked down.

Celie giggled and looked at Yuuri who was burning red and he stared at her. When he noticed her looking at him, Yuuri looked down again.

"Your name is Yuuri, isn't it?" Celie asked to Yuuri. Yuuri looked up to her and nodded in silent.

"That's so sweet! It's a lucky name, isn't it? You must be lucky your whole life!"

Wolfram smirked at the compliments his mother gave to Yuuri.

"Sadly not." he muttered at him. Yuuri looked at him mad.

"I'm so sorry for the accident, Yuuri"

"It is nothing. Really… Its not a problem anymore." Yuuri said, waving his hands in front of her nervously.

"Ooh, you are such a sweet guy. I think Wolfram must be lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Celie's words made both boys eyes widen. Wolfram was the one who was quicker to react. He stood up immediately.

"Hahaue! He is not my boyfriend! He is only a friend of mine!" Wolfram shouted with his face so red.

"Really, he is not my boyfriend."

Yuuri said as the same tone as Wolfram, though he could feel his heart beating so hard on his chest that it hurt a lot. Wolfram just rejected him, though not directly.

'Shit' He cursed loudly in his mind.

Not that he was expecting him to receive his love, but… it hurt. Totally hurt. A lot. Yuuri bit his bottom lip as he watched Wolfram and his mother arguing, both standing up in front of him. Wolfram had his face red and Yuuri had to try to act normal as best as he could.

"So, anyway, Hahaue. I'm sure you are here to talk about something. But first, how could you get in here? If I'm correct, there is the security in front of the dorm and an office in the entrance."

"Oh, of course I asked for permission first. He let me in, and he was so nice. If I recall, his name is fanfan."

"N-name? Geezzz, seriously, hahaue…!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes in disbelief. His mother was very…

He sighed; he was not confused about his mother getting too many attentions from any men who walk pass her. She was just gorgeous and throwing a pheromone all over them. Sometimes he wondered how come he didn't have anymore siblings that didn't look alike. He shook his head.

"Hahaue, is there something else do you want to talk about? Don't say that you don't have anywhere to go instead of this dorm… since you came here so suddenly."

"Of course I have. Oh! your brothers are also coming here. But they have not arrived yet. I guess, Gwendal is very busy right now, and Co-"

"Okay okay, So, do you live in apartment or something?" Wolfram cut her before she continued about his brother, his second brother in front of Yuuri. Celie nodded.

"Yes, there is an apartment far from here, and I can only stay here until the end of this winter so, I guess you don't have to fly home and just go to the apartment. Its called Le Belles."

Yuuri looked at her surprised.

"What? Le Belles? It's the most expensive apartment in Japan!" Yuuri blurted out without thinking.

Both Celie and Wolfram looked at him. Then Celie smiled at him.

"Really? Then I must be lucky!" she giggled again.

Wolfram sighed.

"Forget about that, Yuuri. I think, I need to talk to hahaue alone" Wolfram said.

Yuuri blinked. He then felt embarrassment wash trough him. He had been in front of a family and listening to their businesses without their permission. He realized that he was being impolite just now.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should have left a while ago. Forgive me for my impolite behavior." Yuuri said as he stood up on his feet and bowed down to Wolfram's mother.

"Oh you don't have to leave you know. Wolfram, that's very harsh of you, he was just being the 'victim' right now, so he has the right to listen about everything." Celie said.

"No it's okay, err…"

"Celie-sama. You can call me Celie-sama" She smiled and Yuuri nodded.

"Okay, Celie-sama. I'm going out for a while." he said smiling politely. He brought his clothes with him when he left.

* * *

"He is a very nice person isn't he, Wolfram?" Celie asked. Wolfram snorted.

"Well, yeah somehow. Anyway, hahaue. Any news from there? Even about my father?" Wolfram asked her suddenly.

Celie looked at him surprised, then her cheerful face turned into a sad one.

"Wolfram, you knew about Elisabeth already, don't you?"

Wolfram nodded, looking down.

"Right. And I don't even know why you never told me that she is my step-sister. Moreover, knowing that I took her as my fiancée!"

Wolfram looked at his mother mad, he was not sure if he was going to spill everything what had happened to him to his mother but then he decided that his mother had to know all of his suffering from knowing the whole truth.

Celie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I wanted to tell you about it sooo long ago, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you the whole truth. I didn't want to see you sad. Conrad and Gwendal told me that I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself. Until Conrad suggested me to tell you about your step sister, without telling you that it was Elisabeth…"

Wolfram looked at her disbelieve.

"What? You mean, when you slipped on the words about my step-sister in front of me, you did it on purpose?" Celie nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. Conrad knew that you might be furious and all, and you might wanted to meet her as soon as possible, to know what she was like and how come she could be with your father, and other things that you wanted to know. So, Conrad suggested you to come to Japan and search for her didn't he? He knew if you found out about it by yourself, you could at least control yourself over it. And he is right." Celie said calmly. Wolfram sighed and looked down.

"So, that's why he is the first person who suggested me to go by myself? Hmph! Such a brother he is." If he didn't meet Yuuri, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Conrad didn't even think about it further!

"But he is your brother, so he knew everything about you. Tell me, how did you know about Elisabeth?" Celie asked, she rubbed Wolfram's back as she sat beside him. Wolfram snorted at her mother's compliments over his brother. He looked down.

"I met her by myself. In front of the café."

Celie gasped.

"Such a fate you have, Wolfram." She said in amazement.

Wolfram blinked, Yuuri said the same thing about fate. He smiled; maybe the wimp was not bad either. He then remembered about the kiss and he quickly shook the thought off. He was glad that Yuuri could talk to him normally because of the accident that his mother caused.

"Tell me more about it, Wolf." Celie said, looking at her son tenderly. And Wolfram went on with the story.

* * *

"What? You're taking a bath here?" Murata asked.

Yuuri nodded.

"Well, I don't mind, tell me, is that woman really is his mother? She is so young and pretty. No wonder if Wolfram was such a bishounen." Murata said, snickering.

Yuuri snorted.

"Well, yes, no wonder. Anyway, I'm going to bath." Yuuri said and opened the door to find Saralegui was standing in front of the mirror. Saralegui looked at him, he smiled.

"Ah, Yuuri. You're going to bath in here? Good thing I've finished." Yuuri sighed.

"Really, can you cut your long hair? I almost had a heart attack." Yuuri said. Saralegui only smiled at him.

"Jaa ne, Yuuri." he said as he walked passed him.

Yuuri only grunted and closed the door. The last thing he heard was Murata asking Saralegui where he was going. The voices turned into small noise as he turned on the shower. Feeling the cold water sprayed above him made him shiver. His thoughts drifted to Wolfram and his mother, he wonder if his mother knew about what Wolfram had gone trough.

He remembered about Wolfram saying that Yuuri was not his boyfriend and he felt hurt in his chest. Wolfram was sure a straight guy who just broke off with his fiancée for good. She was his sister after all. Yuuri sighed, wondering if Wolfram might snap to his mother without telling her about the whole truth. He was sure that he would spill his frustration to his mother who suddenly appeared in front of him far from his hometown. Wolfram was kind of depressed when he knew all about the truth, so he would not found it weird if Wolfram was mad at her.

"I wonder when I can go back to my room." he muttered to himself through the water and splashing his face.

* * *

"What? He rejected you?" Murata asked. Yuuri nodded.

"Indirectly? Well, that got to hurt. But maybe it's because he was embarrassed in front of his mother. How about that?" he looked over to Yuuri who was looking down to his hands.

"I don't think it is though." Yuuri muttered. Murata chewed the senbei he has been eating and looked to the troubled friend of his.

"I think you better asked him what he thinks about the kiss." Murata said, staring blankly.

"You really think I should? I don't want our relation broke just because of that… Maybe I shouldn't pick up the subject at all… Like, pretending it never happen."

"Can you?"

Yuuri looked at him questioning.

"Can you do that? Pretending like it never happen? Because I don't think you can… And Wolfram may get furious by that act of yours… What if he also got the same feeling and you just ignore him, pretending like it never happen? Beside, you kissed him without permission, he deserves to have an explanation from you, since he is not… yours…and he also has to answer you directly. You can't just leave him like that without further explanation, you know… What if you are in his situation?"

"I… of course I want to talk about it further…"

Murata smiled, looking at him.

"Then, you have the answer already…" he said. Yuuri stared at his friend.

* * *

"Where is your mother?" Yuuri asked when he walked back to his room. Wolfram looked at him from his magazine he was reading.

"She said she had to go back to her apartment." Wolfram replied shortly.

"Ooh… I see." he muttered.

Noticing the awkwardness silence they were having, Wolfram flipped the magazine's page to read the next article about the baseball team who was winning over the big leagues. He just bought that magazine from the store he went before. Yuuri looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked to him, surprised, Yuuri quickly looked down.

"Nothing…" he said, Wolfram looked at him from his magazine.

"Yuuri…I'm sorry…" Wolfram said, looking down.

Yuuri looked at him sadly. He smiled bitterly and closes his eyes.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry." Wolfram repeated his words.

Yuuri felt a lump on his throat and he could barely swallow his own saliva.

"Uh… we're… both boys and we can't be together. I know that, Wolfram… So, we can act like that… I mean the kiss never happened." Yuuri said.

Wolfram looked at him surprised then he glared at him.

"Not that, you wimp! It's just that… I just recovered from Elisabeth's case and I know I have to move on. But if I receive your love now, I'm afraid I'll go out with you because I wanted to run away from the pain I still have. So… I don't want you to get hurt and also myself… I don't care if we are both boys and anything like that! Who the fuck cares?!"

Wolfram looked at him, his green eyes show a determined look. Yuuri stared at him in surprise, and he was glad. He knew very well what Wolfram meant to say. Yuuri smiled, he could felt his heart lightened.

"Yes, Wolfram. I understand your feeling very well". Yuuri said, smiling warmly to him. Wolfram smiled back and put the magazine aside.

_I'm very glad that you did, Yuuri_

"I'm glad then… Wimp." Yuuri eyebrow twitched at the last word.

"I'm not a wimp!" he said as he glared at him.

"Wimp wimp wimp."

"Aarrgh! Stop it, Wolfram!!" Wolfram only fumed. Even tough he was hurt, he knew that everything had gone fine. Just like the way he wanted to. He was glad that Wolfram was being honest to him. He really did.

Wolfram smiled up to him.

_Wimp, who knows if I'll really fall for you. Maybe I should let this feeling inside me start to grow more until I am sure that I'll really fall for you…_

_And… I will make you my wimpy boyfriend…_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Chiakii!! Avatar... avatar!!... KYYAAAAA!! XD_


	13. Holiday

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 13 – Holiday**_

_And… I will make you my wimpy boyfriend… _

Yes, that's what exactly he had thought, and Wolfram couldn't believe he just did. He stared at the ceiling dazely. He groaned, he couldn't sleep. Yuuri was fast asleep above him and he could hear him mumbling something in his sleep. Wolfram moved to his side and glanced at the clock. It was past midnight he noticed.

He stared at the clock gloomily. How he wish everything went back to normal tomorrow, not the awkwardness and odd behavior and feelings. He laid on his back and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the paper that had been just given by the teacher. He groaned in disbelief. The exams were coming and he had a lot to study.

Wolfram, who sat beside him, sighed: he was wishing that he could have his holidays without the exams on the way, but one couldn't help it. You had to work hard before you were having fun with the results, didn't you? He put the paper on the desk and looked at Yuuri, who was staring at the paper, he snorted when he saw his reaction.

Guess, the wimp hadn't really prepared for the upcoming exams at all. Though Wolfram had read his books only for about 2 times and placed them back inside his drawer, but he would at least read it again. Not like the wimp who only thought about baseball exercise and other things that Wolfram didn't want to think about. He looked to the other side as his blush covered his cheeks.

But to his surprise, Yuuri's grade wasn't bad, not bad at all; what he found strange was that Yuuri got his marks almost perfect. To think about the top score, there was only one person who could achieve it from this school, and that was Murata Ken.

Wolfram eyes drifted to the person he was thinking in his mind, sitting not far from them. As if sensing the gaze, Murata looked behind and smiled, no, grined at Wolfram. Wolfram sighed, he change his direction back to Yuuri who had put the paper on the table and busily wrote something down on his book.

"So, have you already prepared for the exams?" he asked him.

Yuuri stopped writing and looked at him, then smiled sheepishly. Wolfram sweated dropped.

"I take that as a 'no'. What is it that you are writing?"

Yuuri looked down.

"Aahh this is just a note for the exams and times, just a simple note in my notebook." Yuuri said, lifted it up for Wolfram to see.

Wolfram smiled.

"I never knew that you were such an organized person…" Wolfram said.

"Wow, is that a compliment?" Yuuri asked, grinning at him.

Wolfram looked away.

"Hmph!" that's all he said as he looked away but all Yuuri did was only grin at him. He would take that as a compliment.

"Hey, can I ask you for help?" Yuuri asked him.

Wolfram turned at him and gave a small nod.

"Well, it depends…" Wolfram said.

"I just want to ask you for help in my English… that's all… and well, history…"

Wolfram couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, maybe I can help a bit for English, but what about history?" Wolfram asked in wonder.

"Er… to borrow some of your notes? Because mine are messy and I didn't get the complete information." Yuuri said to the point.

Wolfram snorted at what he just said.

"Wimp, you fell asleep almost each time in the history class, so how come you can get complete information…" Wolfram said mocking him.

Yuuri glared at him.

"Hmph! I thought I just asked you for help but I think Murata has better information…" Yuuri said, closing his notebook and stood up.

Wolfram watched the wimp walked toward his glasses best friend and glared at him. He had a strange feeling called jealousy inside him right now. Every time something happened, Yuuri always walked up to his best friend, well they _were_ best friends… but still… Wolfram gritted his teeth and took a deep breath to make himself calm down even though his fist was pressing against the table with almost full force.

"I don't have any." Murata said.

Yuuri stared blankly at him.

Murata smiled.

"What I need is only the explanations that the teacher give us, that's all…" Murata said cheerfully.

Wolfram who heard it bit his lip to prevent himself to laugh out loud for Yuuri's bad luck. Wolfram walked over to them and smiled.

"Don't worry, Yuuri, I got all the information you need. And I will teach you for the whole night if you want to…" he murmured to him almost seductively giving Yuuri shivers and goosebumps. He shrieked and back away from the Wolf who was licking his lips dangerously. Murata laughed at both of them.

"Oh my, you both are very good together." Murata said, not realizing what he was saying has some effect on both of his friends.

They both blushed and looked away from each other.

Now this had turned awkward. Murata didn't realize until Saralegui nudged him with his elbow, hard.

* * *

Yuuri groaned, he put his forehead on the book that was placed on desk in exhaustion.

"Still want me to teach you?" Wolfram asked.

"No, I'm all out…" Yuuri mumbled to him.

Wolfram only watched him in understanding. He then stood up to drag his chair back to his desk.

"Don't push yourself to hard, or you might lose what you just put inside your head… Its history after all… Beside you are not bad in English, I would say." Wolfram said as he sat on his chair.

Yuuri only grunted in response.

"That's it for today, I have to study for myself now…" Wolfram said as he picked up his book.

Yuuri watched him in amazement.

"You sure are serious when studying…"

"Which makes me wonder why you always have good marks in your lessons when you are like that…"

Yuuri could only laugh half-hearted.

The exams went pretty well with both of them helping each other and Murata's disturb each time making them both wonder if their rounded-glass friend had been studying, but the results were amazing. Murata, as always, got the top perfect score. And Wolfram only got 94 the highest. Yuuri was six points below him by the way. And his studying way didn't look perfect at all which made Wolfram a bit jealous. The wimp was only goofing around and groaning when Wolfram taught him for almost the whole night. How had he done it anyway? He had no idea at all.

Wolfram looked over the board which was filled with the students' names and their grades. His name was on the third and Yuuri was on the fourth. But the wimp was satisfied enough. The surprising one was that Saralegui's name was on the second. And of course, Murata was the top one, number one. He growled in bother. He knew he could have done better than that. Just add another six points and his name would have been on the top of the list. He sighed in defeated.

Well, at least the exams were finished, and all he had to think about is holiday. He blinked as he thought about holidays. He didn't have to go home, back to America, he just had to take the train to go to the apartment his mother stayed. He then groaned at the thought of his brothers, that were going to be there as well, he didn't want to think about that. Wolfram made his way back to his classroom to find out that Yuuri was standing in front of the door, his back facing him.

Wolfram growled, again.

"Move a bit, wimp."

Yuuri looked behind when he was being shoved by the blond. He pouted irritated.

"Why such a long face?" he asked as he watched Wolfram walked pass him.

"None of you business." he said madly.

Yuuri grinned, following him.

"Tell me, it must be about your grade is that right? After all, you always wanted to be prefect." Yuuri said realizing that he just hit a nerve when Wolfram stopped walking. He turned around glared at him. Actually, it wasn't what he thought.

"So what… Yours are better than mine?" Wolfram said making Yuuri cringed.

"Uhh… you don't have to say it like that… anyway, are you planning to go home for holiday?" taking a sit beside him as he watched Wolfram picking up his stuff to put it back in his bag.

"I just need to take the train to go to where hahaue stays, what's the name again? Le Belles… am I right?" Wolfram said nonchalantly.

The answer gave Yuuri a somewhat relieved expression. Wolfram seemed to notice that and he looked up from his bag.

"Why? Do you want to come over?" he asked in wonder.

He had no problem with Yuuri coming to visit him on holiday, but he was sure he wouldn't stand it if Yuuri would be gawking at every place he came inside the apartment. He watched Yuuri waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ah no… I mean…"

"I'm sure have no problem at all if you are going to visit. So anyway, what about our practice?" Wolfram asked, remembering about their routine practice on Saturday.

Yuuri then smiled.

"Ah, yes! We can always meet on Saturday to go practice!" he answered without thinking.

After a few seconds, Wolfram was still staring at him, making a blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks. He quickly looked aside. The fact was that Yuuri wanted to see Wolfram even in holidays… but he just didn't want to admit it. Not when Wolfram was still his… friend… But Wolfram already knew…

"Ah… I mean…" he stopped when Wolfram smiled at him.

"Yes, we can also practice on holiday if you want to, that is."

Yuuri's face lightened.

"Really? You don't mind? Alright! We'll keep our practice on Saturday!!" Yuuri said, raising from his sitting place, almost toppling the chair. Wolfram was a bit surprised by his outburst but then he chuckled. Yuuri looked at him.

"What? What's the matter? Did I do something weird?"

Wolfram shook his head.

"Nothing…" _I'm going to miss your cheerful behavior, Yuuri._

"Alright then, promise?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's been decided, don't make it seems odd, Yuuri." He slapped his hand playfully. Yuuri pouted at him.

"Yes okay… right…" he mumbled but then chuckled at Wolfram who was staring at him teasingly. He opened his mouth to speak but was disturbed by Gunther who told everyone to sit down. He was going to give a speech before holidays that was sure going to make the whole class fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuri watched Wolfram pack his things in his bag. Some of them he put them inside the large plastic bag. He only took a few important things like clothes and magazines about baseball and of course his jersey and other baseball stuff. Yuuri himself hadn't even prepared for going home. He was a bit lazy to pack up and Wolfram had to force him to do his things before the holiday started.

Finally it was the day to leave the dorm.

"What? Your brother is going to pick you up?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded bitterly.

"Yeah, my brother, Yuuri." he replied in an annoyed tone.

Yuuri looked at him questioning.

"What? Something's wrong with that?" Yuuri asked him in wonder.

Wolfram huffed.

"Nothing wrong. Really. Its nothing" he said.

Yuuri slunged his backpack on his shoulder and stood up to pick another bag which was filled with baseball jersey and other things related to it.

"Hmm… You are somewhat annoyed by the fact your brother is going to pick you up. Yuuri said, trying to make Wolfram talk. Wolfram only snorted.

"Yeah, annoyed. Okay, whatever." As he finished his sentence they heard a knock on the door.

Yuuri said 'come in' and the door was opened by the person he met a looong time ago. The one who helped him with his problem when he was little. The one who made his passion over baseball never go off.

Conrad Weller.

Yuuri's eyes widened when he saw the man that he had admired for his whole life. And Wolfram just groaned as he noticed Yuuri's look.

"Co-Conrad..?" That's all what Yuuri said.

The brown haired man looked at the boy who just called him and he recognized him as the boy he met in the past.

"You are… Yuuri aren't you?" he asked.

Yuuri's shocked face cracked into a smile. He couldn't describe what he was feeling right now, but he was sure that he was overjoyed. Conrad remembered him. He could cry in happiness.

"Conrad! I'm glad that we can meet again!" Yuuri said, letting go his blue baseball bag he was holding and walked toward him. Conrad laughed at him.

"You sure have changed, Yuuri. I'm also glad that we can meet again. I'm sure you're fine, by the look on your face I can tell that you are still playing baseball. I'm glad." he smiled warmly at the boy who was grinning and a bit blushing.

Wolfram watched the two with jealousy.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked after a few chat.

"Oh, I come here to pick up my brother…" Conrad said, looking at Wolfram who was leaning against the door with an irritated look.

Yuuri was now agape.

"WHAT?? YOUR BROTHER?! BUT HE SAID…" he couldn't help but shouted.

Wolfram looked away, stuck up his nose high in the air. Yuuri glared at him.

"You lied to me! How could you! So mean!!" Yuuri said, pointing his finger to him and Wolfram looked at him annoyed.

"That's not an important thing. I just don't want you to know that I have a famous brother and so you wanted to be friend with me because who I am and not what I am." Wolfram said.

Yuuri blinked, he smiled sadly but then turned his smile into a mocking one.

"Hmph! Even if you say that you indeed have a famous brother, no one will believe you, little lord brat." Yuuri said.

Wolfram opened his mouth at the nick name.

"Ah, what?! Don't call me that, wimp!!" he shouted now standing without a support on the door.

Yuuri snickered at Wolfram's reaction when he called him little lord brat. Conrad only chuckled on the two. He was glad that his brother finally had a _real_ friend. He smiled thankfully to Yuuri, and Wolfram sure had change. Something was changing in him, which made him glad that he sent him to Japan by himself. He was somewhat, more cheerful. Conrad smiled at his baby brother happily.

"Okay, you two. I think that's enough."

Wolfram growled when he was being pulled by his brother while his arms were circled on Yuuri's neck. Yuuri groaned painfully and was glad when Conrad stopped their fight. He breathed in relief when Wolfram let go of him.

"I believe its time to go, Wolfram. Gwendal wanted to have a word with you…" Conrad said.

Wolfram blinked then sighed.

"Right. Okay then, Yuuri…"

Yuuri looked to his green eyes. He nodded.

"Okay, we'll keep practice right?" Yuuri asked once again. Wolfram nodded.

"Yeah, wimp. Don't make me wait in cold, because its winter holiday." Wolfram said and Yuuri chuckled at him.

"Yeah right." he said waving his hand to him when Wolfram walked outside the room.

Wolfram smiled for the last time and turned to his left to leave the dorm. Yuuri sighed. Now it was his turn to leave.

"I think I should be going as well." Yuuri smiled, he picked up his bag that was dropped on the floor and walked outside the room.

To think that he was coming home for holiday, it's his first time to go home without force. It was all thanks to Wolfram. He was hoping that nothing bad will be happen while he was home. When he closed his door, Murata tapped his shoulder. Yuuri turned around to saw his best friend smiling at him.

"Going home?" he asked with his bag on his left hand. Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, I'm going home." Yuuri said.

Murata nodded in reply, things had change now. He knew it, if Wolfram hadn't been there or hadn't even been transferred to this school and met Yuuri, he was sure that Yuuri would have never gone home, ever. And he had to stay in the dorm also, for a few weeks or so. Not that he minded, though.

"Okay then, let's go… We have to take the train or we'll be left behind." Murata said.

Yuuri replied a 'yes' and walked beside him. When they reached the gate they heard a yell and Saralegui was running toward them with his bags on hands. They both grinned at each other and laughed when Saralegui almost tripped on his own feet. Yuuri watched as Murata run to help him by picking one of his bags. He smiled knowingly.

Yuuri knew that when he opened his house front door, his mother would be overjoyed and so would his brother and father. They were all going to be all over him especially his daughter, Greta; who was the first to jump in his embrace, and his prediction was true; he almost got toppled by them.

The same went with Wolfram who was in the middle of his mother's, ehm, breasts, his eldest brother who was smiling, err, smirking.

It was going to be a great holiday for both of them.

_**TBC…**_

Yaayy! I'm in holiday now! -threw papers in the air- LOL! I think I'm going to watch KKM again from seas 1 to 3! LOL! heheheh jaa nee I'll update soon!!


	14. The Practice, A kiss, and Greta

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Just want to tell you watch out for some scene in this chp :D**_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 14 – The practice, a kiss, and Greta**_

Yuuri was having his breakfast when he heard a phone ringing not far from the kitchen. He heard his mother footsteps approaching the phone while saying 'wait a minute' in a childish tone. He didn't pay any attention to the phone anymore when it was being picked up by his mother. He then picked up his milk to drink it empty. Then he heard Shibuya Miko, approaching him with her rush footsteps. He raised his head to meet her sparkling eyes when she handed him the phone.

"A call for you, Yuu-chan!" she said over excited.

"Who is it from?" he said as he held his hand to pick the phone while his other hand was holding the glass of milk.

"From Wolfram." she said smiling.

Yuuri's face turned shock and dropped his milk on the table. His brother was shouting about what he was just doing and stood up to grab some sorbet to clean it up. Yuuri couldn't help but shout.

"What?! How come he knows my phone number?! I never told him any!"

Miko giggled and Greta who was sitting beside him blinked when she heard her father shouting. Sibuya Shouma, Yuuri's father lowered the newspaper to know what was happening. He smiled when he saw his son snatch the telephone from his mother's hand.

"_From the dorm of course, wimp." _He could heard Wolfram said mockingly on the other line.

"Okay it's been a while, Wolfram. What's wrong?" now he was somewhat nervous.

"_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MAKE ME WAIT FOR PRACTICE?!_"

Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear before he turned deaf. He winced at the loud shout from the person he missed to hear right after the holiday started. Now that Wolfram was shouting at him over the phone he was sure he'd gotten enough. But when he heard the blond saying about practice he realized that he had totally forgotten about their promised. He looked over the calendar that was hanging on the wall.

"Shoot! Today is Saturday! I forgot I had a baseball practice!!" he quickly rose to his feet and ran upstairs while his hand still holding the phone.

"_What? How can you forgot, wimp!! Now hurry up or we will not going to have any other practice!"_

"Right! I'm sorry, I'm going now! I had totally forgotten about the name of the days since we are in holiday!" he said as he put on his jersey, he had turned the phone into a loud speaker mode.

"Quick, wimp! If you are not here by 10 minutes we are never going to practice again! Ever!" he could heard Wolfram's shouts.

Yuuri quickly snatched his baseball bag and quickly took the phone to run downstairs. When he walked back to place the phone back to its place he saw that it was snowing outside.

"But, Wolfram. Its snowing outsi-" he heard that Wolfram ended the telephone line. Yuuri groaned. They always practiced at 10 and almost a half an hour had passed and Yuuri had to take the risk of catching Wolfram's fast balls.

"I'm going." he shouted to his family ignoring Shouri's shouted for not going because it's snowing outside. Greta followed him outside.

"Yuuri, are you going to play baseball? Can I go too?" she asked cheerfully. Yuuri stopped on the doorway and turned around to face Greta who was hoping to tag along.

"No, Greta. It's snowing right now, I can't risk you to catch cold. I'm sorry, but we can play for another time if you want to. In a clear day." Yuuri said, patting her head. For a while Greta looked a bit sad but then she smiled.

"Okay, you promised!" she said.

Yuuri nodded and kissed her forehead and then took his bicycle and riding down the snow, risking his life to reach his destination or Wolfram might beat him with his bat.

* * *

Wolfram glared dangerously when Yuuri arrived in the baseball field. The black hair boy gasping to catch his breath as he stopped in front of him, hands on his knees.

"Wimp, what took you so long? Hmm? Do you realize how long you made me wait in this snow? When I first came here it hasn't snowing yet" he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm very sorry… I forgot that today we're supposed to practice. I just forgot to follow each day since it was holiday." Yuuri said, cupping his hands together and held it up in the air as an apology.

Wolfram sighed.

"Whatever, lets go practice then… let's not waste anymore time…" Wolfram said, picking up his glove and Yuuri put his bag on the bench and took out his own mitt and ball.

"We're going to practice with your swing this time." Making Yuuri look at him in happiness. Wolfram sweated dropped.

"Yay! Finally!" Yuuri said, raising his bat high in the air.

"Alright wimp, come on." he said, leading him to the home base.

They practiced for almost half an hour until Yuuri started to feel the cold of winter breeze.

"Wolfram, let's end it now." Yuuri whined. Wolfram scolded him.

"What? You were just being out here for about half an hour, and how long you've been made me wait here? If its counts with you until now I've been here for about an hour, Yuuri!"

Yuuri groaned at him.

"Aah, Wolfram. I'm sorry about that but please have mercy. It's getting too cold here." Yuuri said, he was starting to tremble in cold. The next moment, he sneezed. Wolfram frowned at him.

"I didn't know that you were so fragile, Yuuri" he said as he crossed his arms. Yuuri sighed and raised his bat to get ready once again.

"Okay, just one more hit and we're going to my place." Yuuri said.

Wolfram blinked.

"What? And why should I go to your house?"

"Because it's nearer from here and we're both soaking wet. You don't want to catch a cold do you, Wolfram?" that statement brought Wolfram in realization that he was all wet and so was Yuuri. He looked up to the snow that was falling above them.

"Okay then, whatever… I have to catch the train to get here and I don't want to go home in my jersey soaking like this…" he said raised his glove and made a pitching stance.

He threw the ball to Yuuri who swung his bat just in time and it's flown high in the air. Wolfram raised his head, eyes following the ball and he ran fast to his left to catch the ball. With a small leaned forwarding he was able to catch the ball in his mitt. Yuuri grinned as he watched him caught the ball on time. Wolfram was indeed great in so many ways. He watched Wolfram as he approached him.

"Alright, let's end this for today." Wolfram said.

Yuuri nodded. After cleaning the balls to throw them inside the bucket, they both took their own bag and walked to the gate of baseball field. Just when Yuuri was going to ride on his bike, Wolfram sneezed. He laughed when the blond sneezed and Wolfram glared at him.

"I told you to end the practice and I'm right, am I not?" Yuuri said, he couldn't help but grin as the image of Wolfram sneezing played over and over again in his head._ So cute,_ he thought.

"Quit it, wimp! Now ride on." he said as he sat on the back of Yuuri's bicycle.

"Alright alright." he said and he too, rode on his bicycle.

As they started to ride on, Wolfram's thoughts drifted on Yuuri's back which was a bit warmer, he started to blush and leaned on him. Yuuri, realizing that Wolfram was leaning against his back, looked down blushing, well at least Wolfram wasn't that mad at him for making him wait. He smiled a little. The ride was a bit slower than Wolfram thought and he found out it's odd since Yuuri was the one who wanted to go home faster. He looked over to him from behind.

"Umm, Yuuri, can't you ride a bit faster?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri seemed to go tense when Wolfram told him to ride faster.

"Umm ehhehe Wolfram this is maximal" Yuuri said and Wolfram's vein popped out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, WIMP?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M HEAVY?!" Wolfram shouted at him.

"Aahh… it's not that…Uwaa!" he almost toppled when Wolfram pushed him off if his own bike.

"Get off! I'll be the one to ride now!"

Yuuri grunted and the next thing he knew, he was clinging to Wolfram for his dear life.

"AAAAHHH!! WOLFRAAM! WOLFRAM!! TOO FAST!! I'M GOING TO FALL OFF!!"

"SHUT UP, WIMP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO GO HOME FAST!!" Wolfram shouted back at him. He rode faster and went straight the couple houses and passing the left turn.

"AAh! WAIT! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TURN TO THE LEFT! THE LEFT WOLFRAM!!" He freaked out when Wolfram ride further than their destination. He pointed to the left turn that they were just missed.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER WIMP!!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RIDING TOO FAST! UWAAA….. DON'T TURN BACK ALL OF THE SUDDEN!! WOLFRAAAMMM" His voice echoed from far away.

* * *

Both boys were trying to catch their breathes and sighed heavily in front of Yuuri's house.

"Geezzz how many times do I have to tell you not to ride too fast?" he gave another relief sighed and stood up straight.

"Hmph! Who's the one saying that I'm heavy?!"

"I didn't say that!" Yuuri said, blushing. Wolfram gave a fumed and walked nearer the door.

"Now, are you going to let me in or not?" he asked, his hand crossing in front of his chest.

"Fine fine…" Yuuri said in irritated as he walked to the door and opened it for Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled in satisfied and walked inside the house. As he came in, he was crashed by Yuuri's mother's hug. Shocked, Wolfram tried to pry himself off from the grasped.

"Yuu-chan! You come home already!" Miko squealed cheerfully, but her cheerfulness turned into a surprised one when she saw her son coming in from the front door of their house.

"Ara? Yuu-chan? Then who am I hugging…" she looked down and realized that she's hugging a foreigner. She quickly released him from her tight embrace.

"Ooh my, I'm sorry. I thought you're Yuu-chan. Oh! Can you understand me?" she asked again in another cheerful tone and switching the language so that Wolfram could understand.

Wolfram tried to inhale an air as much as he could before he nodded to Yuuri's mother.

"You can speak in Japanese…" he breathed.

"Ofukuro (_mother_), I think you almost suffocated him. Let me introduce you, this is Wolfram, the one who called this morning" Yuuri said, held his hand as he introduced the blond.

Miko looked at him with a big smile.

"So you are Wolfram! You have a very bright blond hair! How come I didn't notice it when I hug you? –giggles- you're so cute! Are you a foreigner? But you speak Japanese so fluently!"

"Aah, yes. You can notice me by my looks, my homeland is in America, I learn Japanese from my eldest brother. I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld" Wolfram said, introducing himself to Yuuri's mother.

"Your name is soo unique… and you're sooo cute too…" she was going to hug him again when Yuuri rushed in front of him, shielding Wolfram from his mother's tight hug. Miko giggled when she saw her son shielding his friend.

"Oh Yuu-chan, you want to be hug also?"

Yuuri's voice muffled when he was being pulled into a big hug from Miko. Wolfram who stood behind him tried to muffled a laugh, really, Yuuri's mother has no large different from his mother, only her mother was more flirtatious.

"Ofukuro! Let go off me!" Yuuri muffled a shout, trying to pry himself from his mother's grasped.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan! Aww you both are so cute! Oh right, why don't you two go inside and have a cup of hot drink? It will warm you up" she said leading them inside after she released her son. Yuuri and Wolfram quickly went inside and Wolfram being dragged by Yuuri upstairs.

"You can send the drink up to my room! We need to dry up first" Yuuri said, ignoring his mother's disappointed look.

Yuuri rushed upstairs with Wolfram behind him, almost toppling on Greta who was going to walk downstairs.

"Aah, I'm sorry, Greta…" Yuuri said, slowing down.

Greta saw him and her face lightened.

"Yuuri, you came back!!" she said cheerfully. Yuuri smiled and patted her head.

"I'm home" he said and Greta giggled.

Wolfram watched the little girl in wonder. She was cuter than in the photo and she was, dare he say, clingy to Yuuri, that's what he saw just now. He could read her expressions change drastic when she noticed that Yuuri had returned.

"Greta-chaann.." they heard Miko's voice from downstairs and Greta quickly run downstairs, shouting "haaii" as a reply. Yuuri grinned when he watched her running.

"Come on, let's go to my room" Yuuri said with Wolfram following him walking up a few more steps.

Inside the room, Yuuri tossed the dry towel for Wolfram to use while he took one for himself from inside his wardrobe.

"Dry yourself first, do you want to take a bath? I believe you want to dry up more, here you can use my cloth" Yuuri said, giving him his green shirt and jeans for Wolfram to wear.

"Thanks" Wolfram said and walked into the bathroom which Yuuri leaded him to, Yuuri himself took a bath in the other bathroom.

* * *

Not long after that they both had finished drying off, Yuuri walked into his room only to find Wolfram sitting down in front of his small cupboard, picking up the baseball magazines out, Yuuri's collection. Yuuri smiled, crouching down next to him.

"I don't know that you collected these magazines also"

"You mean you also collected it?" Yuuri asked though he was not surprised.

"Of course, only this magazine has lots of big posters of the players" Wolfram said, picking a few more and walked to Yuuri's bed. He placed it on the bed and sat down next to it, Yuuri followed, only he sat on the opposite of him.

Yuuri watched the blond busying himself with his magazines, asking whether he wanted to trade some of the posters with him or not. Yuuri only nodded without answering him, his eyes never leave his gaze over Wolfram.

After a few seconds, Wolfram notice Yuuri's hot gaze toward him, slowly looking up to Yuuri, Wolfram's eyes meet his black one. He found himself drowned by the gaze Yuuri sent to him. He blinked and looked away just in time when Yuuri smiled. Yuuri pushed the magazines aside and nearer himself to Wolfram. Wolfram stiffened as Yuuri moved nearer him, he then felt Yuuri's hand on his. Now his heart beating faster and he couldn't help but blushed when Yuuri brought his hand to raise his chin up to look at him.

Wolfram stared into his black eyes.

"Uh Yuuri…" he was cut when Yuuri leaned forward and captured his lips with his. Wolfram gave a soft sighed as he felt Yuuri's warm lips against his, he slowly closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him opened mouthed. Yuuri complied and brought his tongue into Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram gave a moaned, he circled his arms around his neck bringing him closer. Now that Wolfram was being pushed to the bedding, Yuuri broke the kiss to move on sucking on his neck. Wolfram grunted, brought his hand to tangle on his soft black hair.

"Yuuri…" he called him, his voice almost whispering to him. Yuuri slowly looked at him, his hands over his bed for support; he looked into the emerald eyes.

"Wolf… Please tell me. Why are you allowed me to do this? We're nothing but friends… aren't we?" Yuuri gave a chocked in his voices, almost sounding like breaking.

Wolfram stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Don't know… but…mmm…"

Wolfram can't help but moaned when Yuuri kissed him again, fully on the lips. He returned the kiss with the same passion as him. On his head, thinking about what Yuuri just said, Wolfram closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to think about that right now, Yuuri's kisses were so… he didn't know how to explain it, but he sure was enjoying it.

Wolfram gasped when Yuuri's body lowered to him. He broke the kiss and tried to compose himself. Yuuri started grinding on him, moaning on his ear. Wolfram felt his face heating up, he knew his ear had turned red by the sound of Yuuri's moan. He felt ashamed in someway, but he returning the favor anyway, trying to make himself enjoying much more of it. Some of his part telling him to stop and push him off, but the others telling him for letting the boy on top of him to keep going. Wolfram's breathed heavily, his hands were everywhere on Yuuri's body. The same with the double black, Yuuri was almost cuddling him.

"Wolfram" he moaned, feeling himself almost over the edge. Wolfram gave a yelp when he felt Yuuri's hand on his hardened member, squeezing it firmly. Suddenly realizing what they were doing, Wolfram's mind started to get cleared. Wolfram greeted his teeth.

"Yuu… ri… Please… no…." Wolfram begged he didn't want to come now, not like this. He quickly snatched Yuuri's hand and pulled it away, Yuuri blinked in surprised.

"No" he gasped out to him. Yuuri's blinked then realizing what he was doing, he blushed.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to him. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault. I should have stopped you a while ago…" Wolfram said, Yuuri looked at him apologizing. Wolfram brought his hand onto his and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay… I should be the one who said sorry…" Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes, he could see the determine look in his eyes, Yuuri smile. They both looked away from each other, the strange air started to creep in surrounding them.

Wolfram looked away in ashamed and Yuuri only looked down in helpless. He didn't know what to think now, Wolfram was sure inviting him, only he stopped him before… it's inappropriate for some reason. He's not his yet, just to think about it starting to make himself feeling the awkwardness over their relationship. Yuuri looked to Wolfram who was still looking away.

"I think…"

"Will you wait for me, only for a bit longer?" Wolfram suddenly asked.

Yuuri blinked for a moment and then understanding what Wolfram just said he nodded.

"Yah, I will…" he said.

Wolfram looked at him.

"Yuuri…" seeing Yuuri's tender look, he felt a warm like substance spilling down his heart. He couldn't believe him, he's too kind-hearted person. Wolfram shook his head slowly, ignoring Yuuri's question look. He then looked at him straight to his eyes.

"Okay then, wimp" he said.

Yuuri glared at him.

"Don't call me a wimp!" he shouted, Wolfram laughed.

"Wimp!" he called him again, and Yuuri grunted as he tried to sit up straight.

"You know what? You're sweeter when you are being ravished"

Making Wolfram eyes widened when he heard what Yuuri said, now his face was burning up. Yuuri seemed to realize what he was just saying and he too, blushing furiously by his own speech. They both looked at each other in embarrassed, Wolfram sat up with his elbow supporting his weight.

"You-!"

"Yuuri! Can I come inside?" Greta's muffled voice from outside the room making them both startled, Wolfram and Yuuri blinked. They both quickly sat up straight and Yuuri jumped off his bed to the floor while Wolfram adjusting his cloths to make it more tidy. He watched Yuuri ran to the door and opened the door to find Greta standing in front of the door holding a tray with two glass of warm milk on top of it. Greta smiled up to him and Yuuri nodded, letting her come inside. She looked over to Wolfram, asking for an introduction. Wolfram notice her questioning gaze and he smiled at her. He stood up from the bed and took the tray from her hand and placed it on the floor. Greta smiled to him.

"Nice to meet you, Greta. I'm Wolfram, Wolfram von Bielefeld" He said after placing the tray on the floor. Greta nodded cheerfully, Yuuri sat on the floor with Wolfram and told Greta to sit near both of them.

"Nice to meet you too, Wolfram. How come do you know my name? Surely, Yuuri must be the one who explain all about me?" she asked politely.

Wolfram chuckled.

"You don't have to be so formal, and yeah, Yuuri told everything about you, and you are cuter from the photo that you sent to him"

Greta gasped softly.

"Really? Thank you very much, but my drawing is bad, you saw that?" giggling cutely, Greta walked over to Wolfram and sat beside him, engaging for more conversation.

Yuuri watched them in wonder, Greta was always acting cute, people thought so, but to Wolfram, she was somewhat different. Like she was somewhat turning into an adult all of the sudden. Yuuri couldn't help but smile, she must be like Wolfram a lot then. The way she act, it's really cute to watched.

The three of them were chatting until Miko shouted for them to have dinner. Wolfram surprised when he noticed it's already dinner time, he must have forgotten the time since he chat with Greta. Yuuri leaded him to dinner.

"It's alright, you can eat with us, just.. maybe you should call your family first…" Yuuri said, offering him.

Wolfram looked at him for a few seconds.

"Eat here, Wolfram. Some of the dinner, I made it with Mama Miko's help" Greta said. Wolfram chuckled to her. She's preparing also? When did she prepare for the dinner when she was too busy chatting with him, she probably just wanted him to stay for a bit longer. Wolfram looked at her then nodded.

"Okay then, I will…"

Yuuri smile at Greta, he still wanted Wolfram to stay here for a bit longer, and Greta was the helper. She winked to him to his surprise, and he looked at her a bit unsure. Did she know? Nah, probably it's just him being too hyper. No, Greta won't know. But when Wolfram walked outside the room with Yuuri followed him behind, Greta tugged on his shirt. Yuuri looked down to her in questioning. Greta smiled up to him and pulled Yuuri down so she could whisper to his ear. Yuuri did what she commanded him and knelled down so that he was at the same height as her and she whispered to him.

"Yuuri, can Wolfram be my father also?" and all the double black was able to think is shout a

"WHAAATT??"

In surprise with Wolfram gaped at him, surprise by his shout.

_**TBC**_

_okay.. they are not yet go alll the waaaay! LOL yeah not yet.._


	15. Stay Over

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 15 – Stay Over**_

The dinner went easy with Miko and the rest of Shibuya's family, as they chattered with Wolfram. The only one who seemed nervous and confused was Yuuri; even though he tried not to show it Wolfram could see that there was something wrong with him. Especially when he recalled Yuuri shouting after Greta, who whispered something to his ear. It's made Wolfram curious.

"What were you thinking about?" Wolfram asked in the middle of the chat with a low tone, making sure that Yuuri was the only one who could hear him.

Yuuri looked at him and then blushed as he remembered Greta's question. It was not like he didn't want Wolfram to be his boyfriend or something like that, but it was surprising that Greta to asked him that, right after she met Wolfram.

Yuuri sighed without noticing Wolfram's weird look. Wolfram put his spoon down and nudged Yuuri with his elbow, making him startle. Realizing his behavior made her daughter stare at him, Yuuri faked a smile, Greta then smiled up to him. Yuuri sighed mentally.

* * *

"Is it really okay for me to stay here? I mean, I know that I've lost the last train to go to the apartment but still…"

Wolfram stared down at Yuuri who was arranging his bed to make it comfier. Yuuri looked up to him from his bed and nodded happily. Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I can sleep on the floor…" Wolfram said, raising his hand to place it on his own hip. Yuuri shook his head.

"No, its okay, I can sleep on the floor, you can sleep in my bed." Yuuri said, smiling at him. Wolfram stared at him mad.

"Of course not, you're the owner of the bed, Yuuri. There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor, beside you'll catch a cold!" Wolfram said, now crossing his arms stubbornly. Yuuri chuckled at his bratty side.

"I can say the same to you, Wolf. There is no way that I'm letting you going home from my house with a cold. Your mother and brothers will blame me for that." Yuuri said as if challenging him. Wolfram snorted.

"Whatever, we can use the bed together then." Wolfram said suddenly turning around.

For a second Yuuri thought that he'd be leaving but he didn't. To his surprise, suddenly Wolfram pulled up his green cloth and threw it to the floor. He turned around to see Yuuri staring at him.

"Stop staring at me like that! Can I use your pajamas or something like that?" Wolfram's scolding made Yuuri blush; he quickly walked to his wardrobe to search another pajama that Wolfram could wear. He found one that was blue, almost the same color as his own. Wolfram smiled when Yuuri gave him the pajama.

"You sure are a blue lover." he muttered, making Yuuri fluster a bit.

"Well, I like blue very much, anyway, wear it quick, its cold tonight."

Wolfram did what he said while Yuuri changed into his own pajama on the other side of the room, giving him his back.

When they both finished, Yuuri was the one who laid down on the bed first while Wolfram just sat on the edge of the bed. The blond felt somewhat agitated about something now. It wasn't weird to sleep in the same room with each other, after all they were roommates. But it wasn't the same as sleeping in the same bed, they slept in their own bed in the dorm, separated from each other. So… now sleeping in the same bed was just… moreover Yuuri had some sort of feeling for him.

Wolfram's face started to turn red when he remembered Yuuri's feelings for him. He was sure that had the same feelings for him, but maybe not as strong just yet. He was still able to press it down a bit. Who knew what Yuuri was going to do to him when he was asleep? He looked down behind him to found Yuuri staring on the wall beside him.

Suddenly Yuuri turned around, facing his back to him, hiding his red face.

"Don't worry, I'm not that horny." Yuuri said, mumbled to him.

Now, Wolfram sure was going to explode; the wimp knew what he was thinking! _Damn!_ He thought, embarrassed by his own act. Yuuri looked at him from the corner of his eyes, his face was as red as Wolfram, he noticed.

"No, I'm not thinking about that…!" Wolfram cringed, pretending to sound disgusted, but both knew it was a lie.

Yuuri tensed when Wolfram started to lie down beside him, he groaned mentally. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep that quick as usual, not with Wolfram by his side like this…Yuuri could feel Wolfram's warm body against him so close, he really had to go away from Wolfram right now, or else... Yuuri slowly shifted so that now he was facing the ceiling above. He took a depth breathe, slowly trying to compose himself and slowing his heartbeat. Meanwhile, Wolfram beside him was feeling pretty nervous about each breath that Yuuri took.

'_Damn it! Can't he stop doing that, its killing me!'_ he cursed mentally before facing his face away from the ceiling, he slowly turned away from Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at him, noticing his uneasy feeling; he slowly sat up and looked down to Wolfram who was currently closing his eyes as if he was fast asleep. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at his angelic face. Wolfram's eyelashes, his cheeks, nose, and moreover, his parted lips. He then groaned softly, brought his hand to his face. He really needed to get away for a while now, away from Wolfram while the blond silently scolding him inside his mind.

'_Stupid wimp! Can't you stop staring at me?! It's irritating me! God, I don't know until when I can keep faking sleep.' _feeling his heartbeat racing, Wolfram slowly brought his hand to his chest as if trying it to stop beating.

Then he felt Yuuri shifted and off the bed. He heard him walking to the door of his room and opened it with a small creaking sound and closing it as gentle as he could. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes to find that Yuuri was not in the room.

Wolfram breathed in relief. He sat up and looked down to the blanket that was now on his lap. Wolfram smiled bitterly, it was weird. So weird that he felt like going home right now. Maybe he should have asked his brother to take him home instead of staying here, even for just one night; it was enough to kill him with heart attack. Wolfram snorted in annoyance.

He couldn't believe that he was thinking about how fishy this could be. He really needed to let this weirdness go away, maybe he should have followed Yuuri out of the room and chatted with him to decrease the awkwardness. Wolfram did knew that he really loved him back, but he was somewhat holding back with a small reason from Elisabeth's case. He didn't know why though, maybe he feared on something being left alone again? He didn't want to be hurt anymore, but Yuuri was willing to wait for him, that, he had made sure of it. Wolfram sighed and slowly got off the bed to follow Yuuri, wondering where he might had gone to.

The sound of silent creaking from the door making him realized that almost all of the Shibuya's family except Yuuri had gone to their own room to rest for the night. Wolfram silently closed the door and went downstairs, stepping on each stairs carefully while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He walked to the dining room to find no one was there. Raising his eyebrows in wonder he slowly walked upstairs and back to Yuuri's room, Yuuri was not there either.

_Just where the wimp went to?_ He thought, rubbing his head.

When he walked out from Yuuri's room once again, Wolfram heard voices like whispering from the other room not far from his. Slowly walked to where the voices were, he stood before the room which the door was opened just slightly. Wolfram pecked from the door to see Yuuri lying on the bed with his elbow supporting his weight, muttering something to someone whom he noticed was Greta. Wolfram watched the scene in awe. He had never seen Yuuri's loving face for someone, he smiled. Yuuri was sure acted like a father to her.

"I don't know, Greta…" he heard him say something that was not very clear to be heard from a distance, especially when Yuuri was whispering to her.

"But why?" Greta's little voice could be heard clearly as she moved to her side to face Yuuri.

"Hmm… how do I explain it? It's just that, he is a friend of mine. Not my lover or something…" Yuuri said while brushing off the strands from her face. Greta smiled up to him.

"Then could it work when he loves you back? I know you love him very much, chichiue. I saw you kept staring at him when we had dinner back then. The way you were looking at him… it's just different." Greta spilled out what she saw, making Yuuri taken back and stared at her in surprise. Blushing for being seen by his daughter, Yuuri slowly sat up and looked away.

"So… you see that… Uh… Well…" now his father was confused of how to explain the matter to her. She was staring at him with her large-curious eyes.

Yuuri looked down to her. When he was about to answer her, he heard a sound of the door opening. He looked up to see who was standing on the entrance and so did Greta. Yuuri couldn't help but widen his eyes when he saw Wolfram standing on the entrance, staring at him like he knew all of the things they were talking about. Yuuri looked to Greta and to Wolfram then back to his daughter.

"Uhh.. Wolfram…" Yuuri started but Greta cut him off by her sitting up and greeted Wolfram.

"Wolfram, come here. You're not sleeping yet?" she asked, pretending like nothing had happen. Yuuri looked at her surprised then to Wolfram whose lips turned into a smile.

"Well, I'm awake now after hearing the angelic voice of you, Greta." Wolfram said, approaching her. Greta smiled to him and giggled. Wolfram held his hand to pat her head.

"Don't you think that its time for you to sleep? It's past 10 already. Little girls like you should sleep early." Wolfram said, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yuuri smiled as he watched Wolfram treating his daughter nicely. He was good with children, he could see that. Yuuri laid back to the bed again with his elbow to support his weight and put his head on his palm. Greta laid back down beside Yuuri and yawned.

"You're right, Wolf. Why don't we tell you a story, Greta?"

Greta nodded enthusiastically to him. Wolfram brought his hand to his chin for thinking about a good story.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you this story, it was my niece who wrote the story. About dragon slayers, she was a great writer you know."

"Your niece write story? What's her name?" she asked.

"Annisinna." Wolfram said and moved to Greta's side to find the comfortable position to start story telling her. Yuuri watched him with his eyebrow rose.

"What make you think a little girl will love that kind of story?" he asked as if reminding Wolfram that Greta is a girl.

"But, Yuuri, the story seems interesting." Greta said, pleading Wolfram to start.

Wolfram gave him a winning look and Yuuri pouted. Greta stared at her father knowing the jealous look on his face. She brought his other hand in her hand and put it on her chest, as if wanting to be embraced. Yuuri smiled to her and brought the blanket up to her chin, warming her more. Wolfram started the story telling and Yuuri added some more in the story to make it a little more suitable for a girl. They kept telling her the story until she was asleep and then walked out the room in silent.

Yuuri smiled to Wolfram who closed the door as quiet as he could.

"You're good with small child, aren't you?"

Wolfram smiled to him.

"Well, she's lovable… Anyway, I didn't know that you can be a very good father, Yuuri." Wolfram said, walking back to his room. Yuuri laughed.

"Really? Don't think so.. She's very fond of you, you know that? Though she's never like that before. I wonder why…" Yuuri said, giving him a little hint. But Wolfram seemed to ignore that.

"She's just a little girl. Did you keep doing that every night? Telling her a story, I mean." Yuuri nodded in reply while he opened the door.

"Yeah, she loves to hear stories before sleep; sometimes she wants me to read some of her books… But why are you in Greta's room? I thought you're asleep back then." Yuuri asked to him confused. Wolfram stared at him then smirked, following him to the bed.

"I'm awake because you're not in the bed to warm me up." Wolfram said teasing him. Yuuri's eyes turned large as he blushed furiously. Wolfram could see his face turn bright red in the darkness, he chuckled teasingly.

"Wimp." he said. Yuuri's glared at him.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri said, now climbing on the bed and lay down facing the wall.

Wolfram only laid down beside him without a word. Now, they were both had decreased the nervousness and but weren't able to sleep yet. Yuuri sighed softly and closed his eyes, trying hard to sleep. The same went with Wolfram, though the first one to be able to sleep was him, the blond haired boy. His snores made Yuuri unable to get enough sleep, and Wolfram slept like a windmill. Yuuri was sure that his entire body would be sore when he would wake up the next day. He had never sleep in the same bed with Wolfram before since they slept in different beds in dorm, so now being beaten and punched was something he did not prepared for. Yuuri growled when Wolfram turned to his side and swung his arm over his chest, landing on it painfully. Maybe his decision about sleeping on the floor before had been a good idea after all. He should have let Wolfram sleep in his bed, alone.

* * *

Wolfram was startled when he woke up on the morning, to find Yuuri's face was an inch separated from his, his arms around his waist as if caging him. He quickly sat up and backed away before realizing that he had stayed the night in Yuuri's house. Wolfram sighed in relief and stretched out to make himself more comfortable and yawned loudly. Yuuri stirred by the sound and slowly rubbed his blurry vision. He looked up to see Wolfram stretching and yawning, he smiled.

To be able to see Wolfram in the morning, moreover waking in the bed next to him, he smiled even more. _Just like a married couple…_ he thought before he realized what he was just thinking. He quickly sat up making Wolfram startle by his sudden movement. Yuuri looked at him and rubbed his eyes again. After making himself sure that he wasn't dreaming he pointed his finger to Wolfram.

"Why are you here?!" he shouted. Wolfram frowned at him.

"Yuuri, I stayed here for the night. Are you having low blood pressure or what?"

Yuuri blinked and blinked again. Then his mind started to connect from the day before. He then smiled sheepishly to Wolfram who was staring at him half annoyed.

"Aah hahaha… Sorry, Wolf…" Yuuri said hearing Wolfram grunt in reply, he watched the blond got off the bed. Knowing that Wolfram was picking up his yesterday green shirt and trouser, Yuuri quickly got off the bed and walked to his wardrobe to pick some clean clothes for him to wear.

"Don't use that again, wear this…" Yuuri said, putting his orange shirt on the bed. Wolfram looked at the cloth where Yuuri had set for him. He looked over Yuuri who was searching for some other things in his wardrobe.

"Its okay, beside this green cloth is still clean… somewhat…" Wolfram murmured the last sentence. Yuuri's eyebrow rose.

"Somewhat? You can use my other cloth. Its okay, it's just a cloth anyway. Here, take this also." Yuuri said, giving his baggie pants. Wolfram took it from his hand, muttering a 'thanks' he started to walk outside to take a bath, leaving Yuuri taking another cloth for himself.

After finish bathing, both walked downstairs to eat breakfast and were greeted by Yuuri's parents and brother. Greta was smiling happily when she saw Wolfram took his sit next to her.

After having his breakfast in Yuuri's house, Wolfram decided to go back to his apartment. Miko didn't hide her disappointed look on her face but then brightened up when Wolfram said that he'll visit them again another time. Yuuri leaded him outside after Wolfram bid a farewell to Shibuya's family.

"We'll keep practicing, won't we?" Yuuri asked just to make sure. Wolfram looked up to him from his shoes. He smirked.

"Not if you make me wait again…" making him flinch by the memory. Yuuri grunted to him.

"Alright…" he muttered, stepping outside the house, he saw a black shining car ride in their direction.

Yuuri watched the car in awe. To his surprise, the car stopped just before his house. Wolfram, whose was just walking outside the house saw the black car and gaped at it in surprised. Both of them; actually not only both of them, Greta, Miko, Shouma, and Shori who saw the car from inside the house walked outside in wonder. Noticing Wolfram was now gaping, Yuuri looked at him questioning. His question was answered when a person that he knew very much as the baseball pitcher got outside the car, Conrad Weller.

"Aaah…! What are you doing here?!" Wolfram shouted on Conrad's arriving. Conrad only replied him with his usual smile before he nodded to Yuuri politely.

"Good morning, Yuuri." he greeted him.

Yuuri nodded with a wide smile and greeted him back. His nod was followed by his mother squealing when she saw Conrad's flashing smile. She quickly ran outside and greeted him, almost toppling over Yuuri who stood on her way. She then asked if he still remember her a long time ago. Conrad chuckled by Yuuri's mother's act. She was no different from the last time he met her. Beside her, Yuuri was blushing in embarrassment. They were stopped by Wolfram's shout after a few minutes being ignored.

"I came to pick you up, of course." Conrad said calmly, replying his little brother's harsh tone.

"I was going to pick up a train from here, you know! And you're just embarrassing me!" he hissed to him for the last sentence. Conrad shook his head, sometimes his brother's pride was something that need to be fixed.

"Well, hahaue is here so I have to pick you up, she doesn't want to see you going home by walking." Conrad said explaining to him. Wolfram snorted, he crossing his arms.

"I can walk by myself, I'm used to it." but his words were the opposite of his acts. He walked to the car with a huffed and opened the right door on the front.

"Okay then, let's go home!" he said. Conrad shook his head, he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Ah, if you will excuse me…" he bowed down a little to the whole family before he walked to the car and drove away.

Yuuri shouted to him that he would not be late for practice again. Wolfram only waved at him from the opening window. Yuuri sighed, it was going to be quiet again, and there would be no blond hair shouting and scolding him. Sometimes he was annoyed by Wolfram's manner, but somehow it made him miss him if he didn't hear Wolfram shouting at him. It was weird. He took Greta's hand and walked back to the house followed by Miko and the others.

* * *

Wolfram looked trough the street in silence; he was looking away from Conrad. This silence was bothering him somehow, but he just didn't know what to talk about to his brother. He was not the one who was always the first to engage a conversation with his second brother after all. Conrad only drove without saying anything either.

The car stopped by the red light. Wolfram sighed.

"Something's wrong?" his brother asked. Wolfram turned to look at him.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Tell me, is this has something to do with Yuuri?" he asked in wondered. Wolfram blinked, he raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because when you are looking at Yuuri, you seems somehow… hmmm how do I say it… lost into his eyes… well, something like that (_chuckled_) that's when I put it in poetic way of how to describe it…" he looked over his brother who was flushing. Wolfram rolled his eyes at the lame words his brother just said, he didn't reply him for about a few seconds before he turned to look outside again.

"It's not what you think it is…" he muttered. Conrad only smile and started to drive the car again when the green lights turn on.

When he turned to the left, he stepped on the accelerator to speed the car.

"Well, you better make your decision before its too late… Because I think Hahaue wants you to come back to her hometown, in Switzerland." the statement makes Wolfram whirled his head to stare at him in surprise.

"You said what?!"

_**TBC…**_

_ahh don't worry, its not so sudden, wolfram will have the talk in the next chp X)_


	16. Wondering

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_Huuu... I don't want to end this story so soon T.T wonder if i'll be able keep on delaying Wolfram's coming back XD_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 16 – Wondering**_

Wolfram couldn't sleep. He was fully awake even though it was past midnight. He looked over the clock to know what time was it and groaned. It was all Conrad's fault for making him like this. Wolfram frowned at the words that he said.

"_Well, you better make your decision before its too late… Because I think Hahaue wants you to come back to her hometown, in Switzerland." _

It is almost surprising that his mother went straight to Japan only to meet him. There had to be something else that she wanted to know or do about. Wolfram sighed, true, his mother was indeed worried about his relation with Elisabeth, or at least that's what he thought when she first showed up, but, for wanting him to return home? He really didn't thought about it further. Though it wasn't weird if she did missed him. After his father left her, she was somewhat lonely, besides, as a third and last son of hers, Wolfram always spent more time with her at home while both of his brothers had their own work.They sometimes came home really late and didn't have dinner together.

Wolfram sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He was like an owl, waking at night and sleeping at day. Staring blankly at the clock, Wolfram's thought drifted to the beginning of his first day in Japan. He smiled.

_**Flashback**_

_A blond hair boy was running in rush to his new high school with his bag on his hand. He had to find the staff room and meet his teacher for his first day. He was about to turn to the left corridor when someone with black hair and eyes crashed onto him. Both yelped and sprawled on the floor wincing in pain, he rubbed his forehead that was knocked with the boy in front of him. The boy did the same and glared at him. _

_Wolfram glared as he stood up, picking up his bag._

"_Watch where you are walking! I'm late!" he yelled to the boy who was on the same height of him now picking up his stuff. _

"_What? I'm also late and you just toppled me without watching! I should be the one saying that!" he yelled making Wolfram glare at him dangerously. _

_They both were going to fight further if Günter had not there to stop them. The tutor was wondering if Wolfram was late or something had happen before he could move to his new high school, and there he was, fighting with one of his students, Shibuya Yuuri. Both were reprimanded and went in a separate ways, Yuuri to his classroom and Wolfram followed Günter to the staff room. _

_Both boys not knowing that they would meet each other again in the same classroom and later in the dormitory. _

_**End of flashback**_

Rolling to his side his sighed. He had to talk about this to his mother, but maybe… not now…

* * *

"Uwaa… I'm late… I'm late!!" Yuuri shouted when he recognized the clock.

He was enjoying his breakfast when Greta mentioned about meeting her friends at 9 o'clock. Yuuri quickly rushed outside his house almost running into Shouri who walked inside from his morning ritual, jogging, while Yuuri had done it long before him.

"Why are you in rush? It's not like you are late for school or something…"

"Well, I am late for something! I forgot the baseball magazine which is limited edition published today! So I'm going to get it no matter how!" Yuuri shouted.

Shouri hearing what his brother said shook his head. If only he was like that toward his brother, he would be very glad to cuddle him, of course. He smiled dreamily, Greta who walked outside the house stared at him questioning, holding Yuuri's wallet.

* * *

Yuuri ran to the store which was on the train station. He stopped in front of the store to catch his breath then walked inside the book store with a sighed of relieve. His palms were starting to get sweaty because of his nervousness. Just when he looked around to the rack of magazine's, he found the one he was looking for laying there without anyone bothering to pick it up. He then quickly walked over the rack to pick it up only to pull it the same time as the boy beside him. He growled.

"Hey! I saw this magazine first! So it's mine!" Yuuri said pulled the magazine from the boy's hand. The blond hair boy blinked at him in surprised.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called him to Yuuri's surprise.

"Wolfram? Ah it's you… I'm glad… now Wolf, can you please let go off the magazine? I would like to buy it." he pleaded, Wolfram huffed at his act.

"What makes you think that I will give up this magazine to you, wimp?"

"Don't call me a wimp! Anyway, please… pretty please… this is the fifth store that I went into… So… Be kind and give the magazine to me…" he said when Wolfram pulled back the magazine from his hand. Yuuri put his hand together in front of his face, making Wolfram a bit flustered at how cute Yuuri looked.

"Uh ummmm… Well… alright…! You can have it… Its all yours!" he said shoving the magazine with red face.

Yuuri grinned widely and quickly snatched the magazine from his hand. He then slid his hand into his pocket for his wallet. The change of his face made Wolfram frowned at him, Yuuri tuned pale.

"My wallet… where is my wallet?!" he shouted as he search in his other pocket but found none. Wolfram shook his head as he sighed. People started staring at them in interest.

"Stupid, you probably left it at home since you were in rush." Wolfram muttered, he took the magazine from Yuuri's hand and walked to the cashier, leaving Yuuri there disintegrating.

Watching the blonde pay for the magazine he was longing to buy, Yuuri groaned. He would have to search the magazine in another store. To his surprise, Wolfram walked back to him and gave him the magazine. Yuuri blinked to the wolf that was looking away.

"Just take it…" he muttered.

"Are you sure I can have this magazine?"

Wolfram coughed.

"Well, I just want to buy it to see the news… so…"

Yuuri knew he was lying but he didn't mention it. He took Wolfram's kindness and smile widely to him.

"Thank you, Wolfram… I appreciate it." he said making the blond more flustered.

"Alright whatever… Let's get out of here…" he said and heading to the exit, Yuuri walked following him.

"So… where are you going now?" Wolfram asked when they were outside. Yuuri pulled out the magazine from its plastic and put the plastic inside the trash can.

"I don't know. Probably home. I forgot my wallet, remember?"

"In that case, let's go to the small restaurant near here."

"Eh? But I don't have money-"

"I'll pay, you can pay me back later… Come on." Wolfram said, dragging Yuuri by his wrist.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's hand that was dragging him; he wondered why the blond seemed so nice today. He looked over to Wolfram from behind, he smiled. Yes, he really loved him. A lot. No need to ask, he flipped his hand and clasped with Wolfram's. Wolfram blinked at the change, he turned his head away to hide his red face. They both walked hand in hand to that small restaurant.

As they both settled down, Wolfram picked up the menu and read over it while Yuuri busily looking around their surrounding. It looked enjoyable and warm, well not 'warm' because of the cold outside, but 'warm inside the heart'. Wolfram put the menu aside and looked to where Yuuri was staring, he smiled.

"This is the nice place I used to be when I wanted to relax. When I first came here, I knew this would be my favorite place…"

Wolfram looked to the direction where Yuuri was staring. They could see the ocean not far from them, of course it would be nicer if it was summer, they could relax outside and be able to watch the ocean from faraway, but this was not bad either. The winter's air was enough to make it more enjoyable. It would be best is it was night, though.

After a minute, the waiter came to them and asked what they wanted to order. Wolfram ordered a hamburger with French fries and Yuuri ordered the same as him. As the waiter left, Wolfram looked to Yuuri in wonder.

"Why don't you order for more? I pay for you…"

"Well, that will make me pay you back twice, then? No thanks."

Wolfram snorted at him.

"True…" He gave him an evil smirk. They both chuckled at each other acts.

The topic started to change into baseball after a few seconds. Yuuri was excited over the news in the magazine he just read. Wolfram too, reading over the news when Yuuri offered to read it together. Unaware of the distance between them, they both had gotten too excited to even notice it. They read the magazine until their meals were set on the table.

Wolfram eyes stared blankly to his meal while his thought's drifted to the day before. He had had the same meal with his mother the day before.

_**Flashback**_

_"Wolfram… what's the matter? Don't you like the meal that they made for you? Should I order another for you?"_

_"__Hmm? Oh no, this is fine, Hahaue. I was just thinking…"_

_"__What are you thinking about?" she asked patiently while her eyes stared at him in wonder, as if she was expecting something unusual to come from her son's mouth. Wolfram looked unsure for a while but then make up his mind to spill it out._

_"Is it true that you want me to go back to Swiss, Hahaue? I just heard it from Conrad." Wolfram asked. Celie blinked when she heard that, then sighed._

_"__I told him not to tell you anything about it just yet. I'm just wondering if you might want to go back home to Swiss, we had a really good time there, with your uncle. I see that you also love it there; you seemed more relaxed and all, I just thought that maybe you want to go there again. Besides, your coming to Japan was only to found the truth about your father and your step-sister, right? And you already know, so I thought you might want to come back home, not to America, but Swiss. Waltorana also missed you, you know, Wolfram."_

_Wolfram looked down to his meal. It's not the only reason, he knew it. _

_They had stayed in America not long ago since Gwendal said he had some business to attend to in the country. Not wanting to be separated in such a long distance from her son, Celie insisted that the whole family also had to move to America. They stayed in Switzerland because it was Celie's hometown, and she had her family there that she could stay other than in her own house in America. _

_It made her hurt to think about the house that Wolfram's father left her. So they bought a house and stayed for a while in America. But one year became two and more since Wolfram had his school and also Conrad who was achieving his dream as a baseball player there. Even Wolfram was too caught up with the sport and ended up having his own team to go to achieve their biggest goal. _

_Celie had no problem at all since she knew that her sons were moving forward. She was happy that she could see them achieving their own goals, not like her who was always thinking about the sadness she felt ever since her husband left her. She was very grateful that Wolfram always stayed by her side, her third and last son who was treated differently by the others._

_Until Celie mentioned about his stepsister and made Wolfram went to Japan in a furious feeling. She was lonely after that. And regretted that she ever talked about it to her second son, which only made her third son went further away from her. After a year had passed, and a few months later, she finally had enough and followed Wolfram to Japan, asking him to come back home, not to America, but to her hometown in Switzerland._

_Wolfram didn't know what to say… He really did not know what to say._

_**End of flashback**_

"Wolfram?"

Yuuri looked at him, worried when Wolfram spaced out.

"Wolfram? What's wrong with you?" Yuuri asked when finally Wolfram came back to reality. He blinked.

"No...it's nothing... Anyway, let's finish this." he took his hamburger and took a large bite.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram took a bite and he couldn't help to chuckle when Wolfram lowered his burger, he saw a stained of sauce on Wolfram's left cheek. He took the napkin and held it up. Wolfram was surprised when Yuuri held up the napkin to his left cheek, blinking in surprise he looked to Yuuri's napkin, the sauce was now clean from his cheek. Wolfram couldn't help but blush, he lowered his eyes avoiding Yuuri's grin.

_Stupid wimp, should he do that?! He is embarrassing me!_

"You are eating like a small kid." Yuuri said and took another bite on his burger.

Wolfram eyes trailed down on his lips, watching Yuuri's tongue licking the sauce cleaned. Wolfram's lips turned into smirk as he saw the rest of the sauce under his lip.

"And you don't? Wimp." he replied him pretended to be annoyed while his hand held up to sweep the sauce away.

Yuuri was taken back when he felt Wolfram's finger brush against his lower lip, he was now blushing furiously. Wolfram sure was enjoying the moment, smirking to Yuuri as he brought his finger with the sauce to his lips. Yuuri's eyes widened, staring at Wolfram as if he was crazy.

"Y-Yo-You… shouldn't have done that…" he said stuttering, mentioning about Wolfram licking the sauce to his mouth. Wolfram raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want me to do then? Lick you clean?" he asked, making Yuuri chocked on his own saliva.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted in embarrassment.

Wolfram watched him in amusement. He put his chin on his fist, fully enjoying his torture over Yuuri; he liked his reaction when he teased him. Wolfram smiled bitterly. yeah… he was definitely going to miss him when he _really_ had to come back home to his mother's hometown. Wolfram sighed softly. Remembering his mother, he recalled that she would like to see Yuuri again. But maybe later, somehow he still wanted to be alone with Yuuri for some more time. He looked at him who was finishing his meal; Wolfram took another bite, thinking.

"Hey, Yuuri." Yuuri looked up to him.

"Hnn?" he replied between his food, Wolfram had to fight the urge to scold him.

"I was thinking about… why don't we go somewhere together for today? Ah… I mean…"

Yuuri stared at him for a moment. For some time, Wolfram felt himself getting hot all of the sudden; he felt his palm starting to get sweaty. He cursed himself mentally for acting like an idiot!

"Just forget it." he muttered looking down at his burger.

"Okay, why not?" surprised, Wolfram looked up again to find Yuuri's big grin. His lips pursed.

Oh yeah, he forgot. Yuuri had some kind of affection toward him. Wolfram sighed, he didn't know if it was because of relieve that he sighed about, but he was happy that Yuuri wanted to spend his time with him.

"Though Wolfram, I have to warn you that I have no money, so probably, we should go back to my house just to take my wallet." he said reminding him. Wolfram growled at that.

"That's wasting my time, wimp! Let's just forget about the wallet, my treat today!" he said, pulling out his wallet and put some money on the table. He stood up from his sit.

Yuuri was still taking a drink from his soda, startled when Wolfram stood up to leave. Blinking to the money that Wolfram just left, he looked over the bill and his eyes widened. Did Wolfram just left money without asking for a change? He quickly put the soda back to its place and ran to catch up with him. He looked at him in wonder, the blond was acting utterly nice to him today not that he dislike it but… something was up and he didn't know what it was.

"Wolfram, you are acting nice all of the sudden. What was happening?" Yuuri blurted out giving Wolfram's vein popped out on his forehead.

"Wimp! You're saying as if I've never be kind to you! Humph! Just forget it, I'm going home!" before he could walk away from him, Yuuri caught his wrist.

"Aah… I didn't mean that, Wolfram! I'm sorry I choose the wrong words! I mean, you are acting very nice as if you wanted something or… hummm how do I say it? ah! I mean, was something bad might happen that you're acting all nice to me? You're not making something that sends me into a bad luck, right?" Yuuri asked in worried while he was stumbling on his words, trying to make Wolfram understand what his meaning.

Wolfram shook his arm free from his grasped and glared at him. Yuuri could see there was something that Wolfram not telling him, something which made him a bit bothered.

"It's not that. I just want to spend more time with you, that's all…"

Wolfram looked down to his shoes, standing on one leg to the other in nervousness. Yuuri stared at him frowning.

"Is there something that you are not telling me?" Yuuri asked seeking an answer.

Wolfram winced when he heard his question. Damn, he was not that obvious, was he?

"No, nothing. You worry over nothing. Come on." Wolfram said as he walked away from Yuuri's gaze.

Yuuri stared at him but then deciding that Wolfram would talk when he wanted to, he let the topic went off.

Following him, Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was heading to the cinema. He looked up to the posters film as Wolfram stopped in front of him.

"Let's kill time by watching movies. Do you want to watch with me?" he asked looking behind him to see Yuuri's doubtful look. Wolfram turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay. Now, let's watch that one." he said pointing to the one titled 'Opera house' which made Yuuri's eyebrow rose.

"Uh, you want to watch that one? Err… okay, fine" he felt like he was talking to himself as the blond had gone to the counter to buy to tickets.

Yuuri only followed Wolfram's lead inside. When the movie started, Yuuri watched it with a small interest and after a half an hour passed he found his eyes starting to get heavy. He blinked for a few times to make himself awake but it was useless. As he drifted his eyes to Wolfram who watched the movie with a great interest, he only sighed.

Soon Yuuri was fast asleep and Wolfram found out as soon as he was dozing off. He had to fight the urge to slap him wide awake. After a few minutes letting Yuuri slept and choose to concentrate on the movie that he'd paid for, Wolfram felt something heavy on his left shoulder. He looked to his side to found Yuuri was leaning against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. His eyes widened as his cheek starting to change color, he now could hear a giggling sound from behind him. He looked over the girls who were giggling and blushing, mumbling 'how cute' and some of them were cupping her cheeks. Some of the guys who noticed them looking at them as if they were some weirdo and mocking him. Wolfram groaned in annoyance and scowled Yuuri who was mumbling something in his sleep. He then sat up straight all of the sudden in purpose, letting Yuuri fall down with a loud thud.

The wimp winced in pain as he sat up straight, Wolfram watched him with amusement but then he glared at him. Yuuri only blinked innocently while he was rubbing the side of his head. Then realizing that he was just falling asleep in the middle of the movie, he blushed in embarrassment. He couldn't help it; the movie was all about monarchs and war so it's not really his interest. Not that he loved to watch movies often, the only place that he loved to go to was only the baseball field. His biggest passion and desire.

Wolfram shook his head and walked away, Yuuri was surprised when Wolfram suddenly headed to the exit. He quickly stood up and followed him, not forgetting his magazine.

"Wolfram." Yuuri called him as he closed the exit door.

Wolfram didn't answer him; he kept walking without having the need to reply him. Yuuri sighed and followed to where Wolfram was heading. He stopped went Wolfram stopped before him, in the middle of the park.

"Humph! I don't believe you, wimp! To fall asleep in the middle of the movie." The wolf finally blurted out to Yuuri's relief. He was scarier if he was silent.

"Aah I'm sorry for that. I don't go watch movies pretty often you know. Well, since I'm used to go all sweaty and running in the baseball field. That's my best place and other place where I can enjoy is video games in Odaiba." Yuuri said, sitting down on the bench, Wolfram followed him, he snorted.

"I can't imagine if you are going out with a girl, I think she will leave you alone without even waking you up." Wolfram chuckled leaving Yuuri's face flushed as he pouted.

"I think I will never think on going out with a girl since I noticed that I've fallen for… someone…" he left his sentences hanging while his eyes eyeing the fountain in front of them. Wolfram blinked.

"Some-?" then felling himself embarrassed by his own fact, Wolfram blushed. Why did he always, always forget that Yuuri was after him? He bit his lips in shame.

"Soo… what are we going to do next?" Yuuri asked looking to the blond from the corner of his eyes. Wolfram looked at him.

"We'll go to my place…" Wolfram said dryly. Yuuri looked at him surprise.

"What? What for? Ah… I mean…" he quickly waved his hand in front of Wolfram's glare.

"My mother wants to see you. She wants to thank you directly after letting me stay over at your house two days ago…" Wolfram explained.

Yuuri only watched him questioning. He'd met Wolfram's mother, she was very… adorable. But to meet her again… he shook his head mentally. He then gave a nervous laughed to Wolfram who only smiled at him secretly. He knew what Yuuri was thinking about. His mother was somewhat making a teenage boy like him wanting to go away before trapped in between her… breasts. Thinking about Yuuri's reaction when they went to Wolfram's apartment, they were really going to have a great time in there; he would definitely enjoy Yuuri's gawking over the rooms and furniture. It would be fun to tease him a little more.

Yuuri was leaded by Wolfram to his apartment. And Wolfram's prediction was true; Yuuri couldn't close his mouth even just for a second. Wolfram was starting to get annoyed by him.

"Yuuri, will you stop doing that?"

They were now heading to Wolfram's room after her mother was finally being able to let go of Yuuri from her big hug. Wolfram had to pull Yuuri away from her mother's wrath after she was happily saying thank you to the double black for letting his son stay over his house. Yuuri only laughed nervously in replie, unable to say much since he was pulled into a tight embrace that he was sure would die in suffocation.

He was now in Wolfram's room still unable to close his mouth tight. First, he'd enter the dinning room and unable to compost himself to stare in awe over the shining furniture and how big the room was only for an apartment. Wolfram's room was no different, even though a bit smaller but the shinning was making him opening his mouth until it went dry. Wolfram stared at Yuuri's open mouth and shook his head.

"If you keep on opening your mouth like that, I'll definitely enter it with my tongue."

Wolfram statement brought Yuuri back to the reality, remembering _he _was now in _Wolfram's room_ just the _two_ of _them._ Yuuri looked at him shocked; he quickly brought his hand to close the gap leaving Wolfram snickering at him. Yuuri glared at him.

"Don't say things like that!" he said blushing. Wolfram sat on his bed and smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Now what do we do? I know that I only invited you only for mother wants to thanks you but…"

"Let's read the magazine together again!" Yuuri said cheerfully.

Wolfram looked at him frowning, he then looked away with a 'tsk!', he couldn't help but feeling unwanted now. Yuuri's head was only filled with baseball right now. He was expecting more to their relationship since he was starting to develop his feelings toward Yuuri. But he was somewhat… annoyed this time.

Yuuri seemed to notice Wolfram's disapproval statement and blinked in question. Wolfram looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He smirked to him.

"Wolfram?" he asked in wonder why the blond suddenly got upset.

Wolfram stared at him, he shook his head.

"It's nothing, now where were we?" waving one hand in front of Yuuri, he then took the magazine from his hand. Yuuri smiled, leaning closer to him as Wolfram flipping over the pages.

Both of them read the magazine until both of Wolfram's brothers came home. Conrad was the first to notice that there was someone else was in the house though he was not surprised that it was Yuuri who came over. After all, he was now Wolfram's closest friend.

Gwendal only watched in amusement when he saw his brother's sparkling face when he walked outside followed by his friend. Wolfram laughed beside Yuuri as Gwendal watched him stunned, he had never seen his brother laughing so loud before, and with full of happiness. It seemed like the boy, Shibuya Yuuri, changed him for a bit. Celie couldn't help but felt happy; Wolfram was being pulled by his mother into another tight hug while Yuuri backed away. Conrad only smiled as he watched the scene.

After some other chit chat, Yuuri decided that it was time for him to go home or else, his brother would be all over him. Wolfram only nodded and stood up to send him home until Conrad said that he would take Yuuri home. Embarrassed, Yuuri rejected politely but that didn't change the fact that Conrad's will to take him home. Yuuri had no other words to say when Conrad headed outside to run his car, he only followed him behind.

Bowing politely to the family and one last glance to Wolfram, he got into the car beside Conrad and closed the door. He saw Wolfram's eyes on him, for a moment he could saw the worried look in his eyes but Conrad cut his thoughts for reminding him about seatbelt. He quickly grabbed the seatbelt. After he finished, he opened the window to wave to the family once again. The car turned and drove faster when Yuuri closed the window.

Both Yuuri and Conrad talked about baseball until Conrad decided to change the topic about Wolfram. Yuuri only blinked in question at him when he thanks him.

"What did you thanks me for, Conrad? I was just happy that we can be friends." Yuuri said, smiling at him. Conrad only smiled back.

"Well, my brother seems to have changed a lot, and I know it was because of you, Yuuri…" Conrad said, explained the reason to him. The red traffic turned on and he stepped on the break. Yuuri watched outside the window.

"Is there something that you wanted to talk about?" he asked without looking to Wolfram's brother. Conrad looked at him in questioned until Yuuri looked back to him.

"I mean… Wolfram is acting strange and unusual… So I guess you must know something about it… Tell me, Conrad. Is there something wrong with him?" He finally blurted out all of the questions in his head to the brother.

Conrad stared at him for a few seconds before change his directions to the front. He exhaled softly while Yuuri stared at him waiting for an answer.

The traffic light change back to green and Conrad stepped on the accelerator. Yuuri looked down, knowing that his friend's brother didn't want to answer him just yet. As the car turned to the left, he could see his house which painted in blue.

"Actually, Yuuri…" Yuuri quickly looked at him, watching Conrad somewhat hesitating to answer him.

"Wolfram was asked to come back home to my mother's hometown… in Swiss…" he said as he stopped the car in front of Yuuri's house.

Yuuri's eyes widened when he heard that.

"No… it can't be…" he whispered to himself.

_**TBC…**_


	17. Decisions

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_LOL! Its 2 days after our independence days :D I really have fun with those eels! LOL!_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 17 – Decisions **_

Yuuri sighed as he lay down on his bed facing the window. The words that Conrad said were ringing in his ears.

'_So… that's why he was acting all nice to me today…' _Yuuri closed his eyes trying to sleep though he knew he could not.

There was a knock on the door and he slowly sat up with his elbow supporting him. Greta opened the door as silently as she could, peering inside the room. She smiled when she saw Yuuri smiling at her.

"Come here, Greta. You can sleep with me." Yuuri said, patting the space beside him.

When Greta flopped on the bed, she giggled, saying,

"Yuuri, I thought you are asleep"

"I thought _you_ are the one who was asleep. What's wrong, Greta?" Yuuri asked smiling down at her. Greta looked up to him with worried eyes. Yuuri then realized that she had always been sensitive when it came to him.

"You seemed a bit sad since you came home, Yuuri. I'm worried." she said spilling her worry to him. Yuuri chuckled.

"I'm alright, don't worry about it anymore… I'm okay now." Yuuri said, brushing the strands of her hair. Greta stared at him and then smiled.

"Yuuri, how is Wolfram doing? I want to meet him again." she asked cheerfully. Yuuri's hand that was brushing her hair twitched. Noticing the change of his face, Greta blinked. Yuuri forced himself to smile at her.

"He is fine, we are going to meet again on Saturday to practice baseball. You can come too if the weather is fine." he said, chuckling when he saw her eyes sparkling.

"Really? Then I'm going to come with you on Saturday! I hope it's not snowing again." She said then gasped when she looked over the window. Yuuri looked behind him and smiled. Greta quickly got off the bed and walked over the window.

"Yuuri, it's snowing!" she said as Yuuri walked following her.

"Yeah, it's snowing. Isn't it beautiful, Greta?" he asked, kneeling behind her. Greta's happy face was enough to warm his troubled heart; he smiled warmly at the child in front of him. Circling his arms around her, Greta smiled up to him. She brought her hand up to touch the window and giggled.

"Its cold." she said, Yuuri chuckling behind her. He looked outside, wondering if Wolfram also saw this beautiful snow outside. He smiled.

'_I will never forget you even if you went home, Wolfram.'_

* * *

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?" Wolfram slammed his fist on the table while Conrad only watched him calmly.

"Sooner or later he would have find out, besides, he is worried about you, Wolfram…" Conrad said staring at his brother's emerald's eyes. Wolfram anger increased but he never got a time to shout when Gwendal stepped forward to stop him. Wolfram only scowled and looked away.

"Why didn't you want to let him know that you are leaving?" Gwendal asked, looking straight to his brother's face. Wolfram didn't reply him and Conrad looked at him understandingly.

"That's none of you business." Wolfram muttered and walked away from them, back to his room. His mother, who watched the whole scene; looked at her youngest son worried, wondering if she probably shouldn't let Wolfram follow what he wished to do. Cellie looked to both of his brothers who were watching Wolfram's bedroom door which was slammed.

* * *

Wolfram looked outside his room. It was snowing outside, no wonder he felt so cold. He slowly opened his window and stepped outside. The warm air puffed from his mouth when he sighed, feeling the cold breeze brushing his cheeks, he could felt his cheeks turning red. Putting his arms on the railing, Wolfram looked up to the heavy snow. He wondered if Yuuri was also seeing this. Closing his eyes, he smiled. He could see Yuuri's smiling face when he closed his eyes, smiling warmly, widely.

'_I could never forget you, Yuuri.'_

"Wolfram."

His eyes snapped open when he heard Conrad calling him from behind. He turned around to see him standing on the entrance to the balcony.

"You are going to catch a cold." he said, smiling warmly to his youngest brother. Wolfram looked away from him.

Conrad walked behind him, placing his hands on his shoulder. Feeling Wolfram stiffened at the touch, he was surprised when his brother didn't shake his hands away.

"I've made up my mind." Wolfram suddenly said.

"Eh?" Conrad asked in wonder. Wolfram looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going home." he said firmly. Conrad opened his mouth in surprise but before he could say anything, Wolfram slid away from his grip and turned around to glare at him.

"I _have_ made up my mind." he repeated, not wanting for Conrad to object him.

"But… what about Yuuri?" Conrad asked as he watched his brother walking back to his room. Wolfram snorted at that.

"He has nothing to do with me going home. It's not like he is my… boyfriend or something…" Wolfram said, clenching his fist. Conrad looked at him in worried.

"But…" he stopped when Wolfram glared at him.

"Would you mind your own business? I'm going to sleep now, close the damn door and get out of my room!"

Conrad only sighed when Wolfram crawled on his bed. He got inside the room and closed the balcony's door. Once he finished, he closed the curtain and walked headed to the door. When he was going to get out, he heard Wolfram muttered.

"He is only my friend." Making Conrad frown at him, he couldn't believe what he just heard. His brother was lying to himself. He knew better than him. Conrad could see his eyes sparkling whenever he talked about or to Yuuri. Wolfram could never hide the truth that formed in his eyes. Conrad shook his head.

"Be honest to yourself, Wolfram… just be honest."

Conrad said as he walked outside the room. He didn't expect his brother to reply him nor hoping for him to defend himself. Conrad closed the door before he could hear him saying anything.

Inside the blanket that Wolfram had pulled high above his head, he could felt his face became hot as a warm substance trickling down his cheek to his nose. He couldn't help but bite his lips hard enough to draw blood. Wolfram couldn't believe what his brother just said. Even though it was indeed the truth; he could never imagine that he had fallen for the black haired boy, that his brother meant for him to be honest. Now that he had made up his mind to go back to his mother's hometown, Conrad just made his confidence brake down. He hated his brother for that.

Even tough maybe…

His brother was only saying for him not to runaway from his own wanting…

By going home and burnt down his feeling for that boy…

That Shibuya Yuuri…

Whom he had fallen for…

* * *

Wolfram looked over the phone. It had been 2 days since Conrad told Yuuri about him going home to Swiss and he hadn't contact him since then. He couldn't help but getting worried, afraid that the wimp was mad at him for not telling him anything. Wolfram brought the phone to his ear as he dialed the number but quickly put the phone back to the receiver when Gwendal walked outside his room.

Gwendal eyed his brother who was standing before the phone. Wolfram was looking at him as if he was going to eat him anytime soon. Gwendal's frown went deeper as Wolfram quickly walked away and headed to his room as if he was afraid of something. When the blond closed his bedroom's door, he blinked in wonder. Was it him or did Wolfram's face was a bit red?. He brought his hand in front of his chin in wonder, that's when Conrad walked inside the living room with a question look on his face when he saw his brother.

"What's wrong Gwendal?" he asked.

"Is Wolfram sick? He doesn't look good." Gwendal said. Conrad blinked.

"What? It can't be. Why did you say that? Even if he is, we'll have to make sure he is alright or mother will freak out." Conrad said as he walked heading to his little brother's room. He was about to reach the handle when Gwendal gave his reason.

"He stood before the phone and looked surprised when I caught him standing there. He then quickly walked inside the room with his red face."

That statement made Conrad wanted to laugh out loud though he just chuckled to his big brother's pure mind as if he never thought about love.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about. He is totally fine." Conrad said, turning around from Wolfram's door and headed back to his room, pulling Gwendal with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Why don't we have a chat inside my room for a while? I would like to show you something." Conrad said, shoving his brother to his room and close the door, loud enough for Wolfram to hear it in the other side of the room.

Wolfram heard the door closed then he sighed in relief, at least his brothers didn't pester him. He wished that he had brought his mobile here to Japan so that he could contact the wimp anytime without being caught or something. Just why did he hide it anyway? He didn't even understand at all, what he knew was that he wanted to have some privacy that his brothers nor his mother can found out about that. Wolfram slowly walked headed to the door and opened it as silent as he could before tiptoeing back to the phone. He wasn't aware of two piercing eyes from the back of the door that was opened only a bit. He gulped when the owner of the phone finally answered him. It was Yuuri himself.

"Hello?" Wolfram breathed in relief but also wondering why did Yuuri's voice seemed cracked a bit.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called him, trying to force his voice down a bit.

The smirked played on Conrad's lips and Gwendal nodded in a final understanding.

"Wimp! I was wondering if you want to go practice or not since you didn't contact me." Wolfram said finally letting his worry come out. Then he heard a sniffling sounds and some coughs. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" he asked in worried.

"_Ahh… I'm okay, just caught a cold. I'm sorry Wolfram I didn't contact you yesterday, I caught a cold and was unable to get off the bed. So, I can't go practice today… I'm sorry." _

Wolfram almost let the phone slipped from his hand. Yuuri was sick…. _Yuuri was sick… __**Yuuri was sick**__… _He took a deep breathe.

"Wimp, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"_Like I was saying, Wolfram… I'm-"_

"I'm coming over there!" Wolfram hung the phone quickly and ran to where the kitchen was.

Conrad and Gwendal shared an exchange look, then deciding that maybe he should asked about what happen, he walked outside the room. Seeing his brother ransacking the medicine's cabinet he walked over him in wonder.

"Wolfram? What happened? Are you sick?"

Wolfram looked up to his brother and gave him a glare.

"Not me, but Yuuri." he said as he took some medicines for cold and fever. Conrad blinked.

"He is sick?"

"Yes he is. Now stop asking and help me out! I want to bring him something hot also." he said, placing the medicine into a small plastic bag. Conrad quickly walked inside the kitchen and took an instant soup from the drawer, he gave it to Wolfram.

"Thanks, I'm going." Wolfram said, he quickly ran outside his apartment, leaving Conrad asking to ride him there. Gwendal who walked outside the room shook his head, never did he see his brother was rushing over someone like that. This friend of his must be very special then. Their mother was just got home from window shopping looking at them in question look all over her face.

"What's wrong with Wolfram?" she asked. Conrad only smiled as Gwendal close his eyes.

* * *

Wolfram quickly walked inside the house without even bothering to ring the bell or knock. He quickly slipped his shoes off and ran upstairs. The silence inside the house made him recognize that all of the Shibuya's family except Yuuri was outside the house, probably off to somewhere else. As he reached Yuuri's room, he slowly opened the door and walked inside to find the double black lying on the bed weakly. Wolfram slowly walked toward him and Yuuri opened his eyes. He blinked for a few second before Wolfram brought his hand to his forehead.

"Yuuri, you're still burning up." Wolfram said. Yuuri slowly brought his hand up to touch Wolfram's hand that felt colder than his. Yuuri smiled.

"Why did you come here for? I mean, don't you afraid to catch a cold too?" Yuuri said as he slowly sat up, Wolfram quickly pushed him down to the bed.

"Just lay down, okay? I brought you some medicines and instant soup. I'll make you hot soup so that you can drink the medicine. Can I use the kitchen?" he asked as he pulling the medicines and the instant soup he brought from inside the plastic bag. Yuuri watched him then chuckled.

"Instant huh? Alright, you can." he said when Wolfram gave him a glare. The wolf put the medicines on the nightstand and brought the soup on his hand. He then turned around to leave the room.

"I'll be back soon." he said as he opened the door, almost toppled Greta who was going to come inside. He quickly caught her before she fell down to the floor.

"Greta, I'm sorry!" Wolfram said in worried. Greta smiled up brightly to him.

"Wolfram! When did you come?" she asked cheerfully. Wolfram chuckled to her.

"I just arrived; I thought no one was in the house and left Yuuri alone. Come on, let's make something for Yuuri to eat." he said and took her hand. Greta followed him without objection.

"I was in the house to taking care of him while Mama Miko went to buy the ingredients to make Yuuri something to eat. But I guess there is no need to since you are here." Greta said. Wolfram watched her.

"Umm so.. Maybe I shouldn't have made the soup then?" he muttered loud enough for Greta to hear.

"Ah, don't worry; I'm sure it will be fine. Mama Miko hasn't been back for about 2 hours, I wonder if she has forgotten about Yuuri and is having a window shopping." Greta said, smiling to him.

Wolfram stared at him in disbelief. How could his family treat his son like that? He chewed his bottom lips. His brothers were over-reacting when fell ill the last time, and his mother was crying as if he was going to die. He sighed, it's not like he didn't like it, but its just too much. Besides, his brothers were only making sure that their mother stop freaking out. It was different story with Yuuri though.

"Where is Yuuri's brother?" he asked as he wrecked the plastic of the soup as soon as he pulled it out from the package. Greta took the pot for him to cook and pour the water inside it after Wolfram spill the content of the flour soup into the pot.

"He was off for his college; work he said." Greta explained and watching Wolfram turned on the stove. The fire came out and he put the pot above it and started to stir up the soup.

"Ooh…"

There was no need for asking about Yuuri's father; of course he was off to work. Even if they were having the winter holiday, that didn't mean that Yuuri's father had his holiday. He turned to Greta who was now taking out the dishes and tray for a place to where Yuuri could eat on the bed. He smiled at the little girl; she remembered every move Yuuri's mother had done in the kitchen. She would become a very great lady when she grew up.

"Here is the bowl, Wolfram." she said as she put the bowl not far from where Wolfram cooked the soup. Wolfram nodded and smiled down to her. She smiled back to him.

"How come did Yuuri caught a cold anyway? That wimp, I can't believe him!" Wolfram asked her. Greta giggled at the nickname he called his father.

"I don't know what got into him, all I know is that it was snowing, and suddenly I found out that Yuuri was not in his bed, leaving me alone in his room… When I searched for him after a few minutes he didn't come back, I found out that he was swinging his bat outside the house at the backyard in an unreadable expression… I saw him through the window from his room…He didn't want to go inside until he felt better, he said, so…"

Wolfram stared at her, unsure if what's Yuuri's reason for playing outside in the snow if correct in his guess or not… but… He stared down on the soup he was stirring. The soup was starting to get gluey after a few minutes being stirred up. Wolfram put off the fire and brought the pot to pour the soup inside the bowl Greta had given him. Wolfram then put it on the tray and making his way upstairs with Greta following him. When he arrived in front of Yuuri's door, Greta helped him to open it and both of them walked inside the room.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up to see who were coming and smiled when he noticed Greta and Wolfram walking inside the room with a bowl of soup on the tray. Yuuri slowly sat up from his sleeping position. He picked up his pillow and stood it up against the wall so that he could sit up while supporting his back on the wall without being hurt. Wolfram put the tray with its leg on the bed. Yuuri sighed when he rest his back on the pillow that was propped against the wall. He looked down to the soup that Wolfram made then looked to him who had sat beside the bed. Greta smiled to Yuuri brightly.

"Are you sure its okay for me to eat this?" Yuuri asked making Wolfram gape at him.

"Ah, WHAT?!" Wolfram stood all of the sudden almost toppling the chair he was sitting on previously. Yuuri laughed at his red face and waved his hand in front of him.

"I'm kidding, just kidding." Yuuri said with a big smile.

Wolfram huffed and sat back down again. Greta laughed at their behavior towards each other. Yuuri took the soup from the tray and started to dug inside the bowl. Pulling up the spoon full of soup, he brought it up into his mouth. Wolfram was watching him in silence, after all he didn't expect Yuuri to say something about the soup since he just cook it ordinarily without adding more ingredients. But when he saw Yuuri's smile at him, Wolfram blinked.

"It tastes good, Wolfram."

Wolfram snorted at him then looked away.

"Of course it is, I'm the one who make it after all." his pride just wouldn't leave him alone.

After a few minutes having a small chat, Yuuri finally finished his soup, Wolfram then offered him his medicines and drink. After being force to drink all of the medicines, Yuuri finally lay down again to rest. Wolfram took the thermometer to check his temperature, to his relief, Yuuri's temperature went lower. Greta sighed in relieve.

"Really, Wolfram, I'm glad you are here. I'm sure that's making Yuuri get better." she said without thinking, Wolfram only smiled down to her.

The door suddenly opened and Yuuri's mother came inside. Wolfram looked over the door to found Miko ran inside the room.

"Ara, Wolfram? What are you doing here? Ooh, is Yuu-chan feeling better?" she asked to Greta and looked over her son.

"He is better now, his fever went down. Where have you been, mama Miko?" Greta asked to her in a quiet annoyed tone. Miko looked at her and smiled cheerfully.

"Oh! When I went out to buy Yuuri some medicines, I found soo many cute things when I was heading home. So I decided to look after it for a few minutes which I totally got confused about which one I should buy, I realized that I've been too long and I quickly ran home." she said explaining in one breathe. Greta and Wolfram watched her opened mouthed, not knowning how to respond to her. She just smiled with full of sparkling joy.

"Well, at least he is feeling better." she walked over Wolfram and took his hands. Wolfram gasped when his hands being pulled up by force, he looked at her in fear.

"Thank you sooo much for taking care of my son while I'm gone, Wolf-chan!" she said.

"W-Wolf-c-chan?!" he spluttered when she called him that. She giggled and then turned around to walk outside the room.

"Come one, Greta-chan! Why don't you help me with the things I just bought?" she said and Greta followed her without complain. Wolfram only stared at her speechless and then sighed when the door closed.

* * *

Wolfram looked over to Yuuri and raised his hand to touch his forehead. He smiled when he felt his temperature lessen a bit more. Wolfram walked to his sit and sat down on it to watch over him. Yuuri's sleeping face was sure fun to watch. Remembering himself ran outside the house because he was worried, he couldn't imagine what his brothers and mother said when he get home. Wolfram groaned at the thought about being teased because of his worry over the wimp. He knew that he shouldn't let his feeling develop for him even more, after all he had made his decision to go back home. Wolfram sighed at the thought; he was definitely going to miss Yuuri there. Wolfram bit his lips, he slowly leaned down and brushed Yuuri's strand smiling softly when Yuuri muttered something. He should admit that his brother was right; he had fallen for him, maybe too much, though he didn't know since when, but he was sure.

Wolfram heard Yuuri grunted, he looked at him in worry now. Was he having a nightmare? He put both hands on the edge of the bed, trying to make out what Yuuri was saying, then he heard him clearly now, since Yuuri was muttering louder.

"Wolf… Wolfram… please… don't leave me."

Wolfram's eyes widened, he couldn't believe him, of all dreams he had to dream about that? Wolfram leaving him? Wolfram bit his lips. Why? Why should he dream about something like that? He looked down to his own hands, he felt hurt on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." he whispered to him as he looked up to him once again. He then leaned down and closed his eyes as their lips met.

Yuuri's tears went down to his cheek, dreaming about Wolfram kissing him for the last time then the blond disappear from his vision.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri sat up and wincing when a headache attacked him because of his sudden action.

"What? Where is he?" he looked to his side to found the sit was empty. Wolfram was no longer in his room or in his house.

_**TBC**_

_Has Wolfram left? or not yet? XP_

_Chiaki, no more 'I love yuuchin?' XD yuucin lebih suka aku drpd dikau!.. hohoho! XE_

_**There is a picture for his on in my profile ;]**  
_


	18. Honesty and Passion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_Heeyy!! XD sorry for the loooong wait -wink- it will be more fun soon... hehehe yeah.. soon -grin_-

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 18 – Honesty and Passion**_

"We can't go back just like that." Conrad said as he watched his brother become annoyed.

"Why can't we?"

"What about your school? We have to inform them that you are going back and we have to check out from this apartment also. Another thing is that Gwendal's work can't be left behind just like that. It is easy for you to say that because you didn't do the things." Conrad said explaining the problem to him. Wolfram greeted his teeth.

"Well, of course those kinds of things can be done in one day, beside I'm in holidays right now." Wolfram said and looked to Gwendal, whose frown went deeper.

"Why the sudden need to go home this fast?" He asked, that made Wolfram silent. He looked down as he remembered what he just did to Yuuri, he blushed at the image that was very clear in his head.

_**Flashback**_

_Wolfram lips pressed softly against his, how he missed the warmth of his lips. Wolfram sighed softly as he broke the kiss. He looked to Yuuri's close eyes, then his eyes widened when he realized what he just did, he quickly backed away from him and stood up with a red face._

'_Don't tell me I just did that to him? Kissing him without thinking? Oh no, I can't believe I did such a shameful act!'_

_He quickly turned around and rushed toward the door. He quickly ran downstairs, greeting a goodbye to Miko and Greta before he left the house. He had to get away from it sooner or something bad might happen, maybe even worse._

_There was one thing on his mind, he had to go back to his hometown as soon as possible. He couldn't face Yuuri anymore now. For stolen the kiss while he was asleep, he couldn't believe he did such a shameful act. He had to go home now before it was too late. Too late for him to be able to went away from this country._

_**End of Flashback**_

Wolfram clenched his fist. He couldn't say the reason to his brothers, of course. Conrad, Gwendal, and Cecilie watched him in worried.

"Wolfram? Did something happen?" Celie asked his son. Wolfram remained silent. Celie watched him in worry. She put her hand on his shoulder and Wolfram looked up.

"It's almost Christmas." she said, knowing Wolfram was listening to her, she continued.

"After Christmas, we can go home." she said, smiling lovingly to her son.

Wolfram didn't know how to react to this, he didn't even know if he should be happy or not. After Christmas he would go home, and that also meaning that he didn't need to see Yuuri anymore. A part of him felt relieved, another felt sad. He was confused right now.

"Alright." He said and walked passed them heading back to his room. Once he closed the door behind him, he sighed.

'_What's happening to me? Why am I acting like this?'_

He slide down against the door and sat down, burying his face on his arms which was rested on his knees that was pressed on his chest. His eyes half opened as he stared blankly over his knees.

'_I love him…'_ He finally admitted himself.

* * *

Yuuri looked over the window store as he wondered about the gifts he had to give to his family and friends. Murata was pulling him from the window, trying to drag him to the other stores. Yuuri groaned when he was being pulled away, his jacket was hanging loosely when his friend pulled on it.

"Murata, quit pulling me around, will you?" He said in irritated tone and Murata ignored him. Saralegui waved at them from in front of the store they were heading to. This time it was bigger and more sparkling. Yuuri walked inside the store following his friends.

"Tell me what would you like to buy, Shibuya? For von Bielefeld I mean." He said, grinning when he saw Yuuri's flustered face.

"I don't know! Anyway, shouldn't we head to the temple now? Its already half pass eight, we should head for the festival before it ends. Today is Christmas eve, so tomorrow will be more crowded." Yuuri said when he looked up to the clock that was hanging on the wall. Murata looked over it and smiled.

"Don't worry, we still have time, come on!" He said, pulling Yuuri again to make him buy something for Wolfram while he was searching for _adult_'s things.

Yuuri only laughed nervously when Murata shoved him a new video that was just being published. People were staring at them. Being a pervert as Murata was, Yuuri was amazed about how his friend could be so opened up to those kinds of things. He even wondered if Murata had known a feeling named 'shame' in his life. Murata just laughed to his friend's silly face.

"Alright, let's go to the temple." Murata said and Yuuri only followed him with a grunt.

Yuuri looked over to Saralegui who was smiling happily. He noticed him buying something but he didn't know who the present for, after all, Sarelegui was never open for something like that to both he and Murata. He didn't need to ask as he knew what kind of answer Saralegui will say to him when he asked.

The three left the store with Murata and his new video on his hands, Saralegui with his present, and Yuuri none.

"Seriously, why don't you buy something for Wolfram?" Murata asked, turning to the left to where the big Christmas tree stood in the middle of the park.

Lots of people walked passing them and Yuuri had to catch up with his friends. Murata and Saralegui walked before him with quick steps.

"I don't know what I should buy for him." He said admitting. Murata raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well, you can buy him anything, swatches, or even bracelets and something that suits his bishounen face. The tear drop pendant that you always wear is also match with his personality, wait its water… maybe if you gave him a fireball pendant it will match more!" Murata said, smiling brightly.

Yuuri snorted when Murata mention _bishounen_. He ignored the rest of the talking.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, uph-" Yuuri stumbled on Murata's back when his glasses friend suddenly stopped.

"Murata? Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"Isn't that von Bielefeld?" Murata asked as he pointed to his shinning blond hair.

Yuuri blinked, it was indeed him. Wolfram was standing near the big tree and looking like he was waiting for someone; he could read the irritated expression on his face.

"Von Bielefeld!" Murata shouted as they walked over them. Wolfram looked at them.

"Oh, you guys…" He muttered, then his eyes turned to Yuuri who was smiling at him.

"Hi, wimp."

Yuuri frowned.

"From all of the words, why did you have to choose a _wimp_ to call me?! I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram huffed.

"Well, you're a wimp. People are staring at you now." he said and Yuuri's face turned red and he bowed for a few people for causing disturbance. Wolfram snorted at his wimpy-ness.

"What are you doing here alone, von Bielefeld? Doing some shopping?" Murata asked.

"Not really, I was just being dragged along by them." he nodded to his mother and brothers who just walked inside to another store.

"Ooh…? Well, since you are alone now, why don't you join us to go to the festival in the temple?" Murata asked. Seeing Yuuri also nodded, Wolfram smiled.

"I have been there before, so I'm not going there again. Beside, I'm thinking about having dinner somewhere." Wolfram said, looking to the small restaurant near them.

Yuuri's face turned into a sad one, he felt somewhat Wolfram was avoiding him. Was it something he did? He was not sure. Maybe it was just his feeling.

"Hmm… alright then, shall we eat together?" Murata asked.

Yuuri turned to him in surprised.

"Eh?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"What about the festival?" Saralegui asked.

"We're going to the festival after we eat! Beside if we can't make it today, we can go there tomorrow." Murata said, reminding that the festival was still held until New Year. Yuuri smiled brightly.

"Alright, Wolfram, you don't mind if we joined you, right?" he looked at Wolfram who was crossing his arms.

"Like if I can stop you for tagging along." He said in a harsh tone.

All of them grinned at him and walked to follow Wolfram's lead.

They fourth went to the restaurant not far from the store where Wolfram's family went off to. All of them settled down on the back of the restaurant, facing the window so that they could see outside. After ordered what they wanted to eat as a dinner, they waited in silence while their drinks were being served. After a few minutes, their food was served and Murata was the first to make conversation; he asked questions to Wolfram.

"Tell me, are you planning to go home after Christmas?" He asked in full of enthusiasms.

Yuuri blinked and Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him. He looked to Yuuri, wondering if he had told Murata about him going home, but he didn't looked like he had told anybody about it.

"I don't know." he said and took his fork to started to eat. "Why did you ask?"

"Just curious, you've been attached to this country and I never heard you mention even one time about 'going home', that's why I asked you this."

Wolfram sighed.

"Whether I'm going home or not, it is not your problem, right?" he muttered over his fork.

Murata frowned.

"Of course it is important for us to know, you are a part of the team! Besides, aren't we friends?!" he asked in annoyance.

"Friends?" Wolfram eyebrow rose.

Murata blinked.

"W-what's wrong with that?" he asked half-afraid. Wolfram stared at him then looked down to his food.

"Whatever." Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at him for a bit then he smiled.

'_Friends, eh? Yes, its nice to have a true friends, isn't it, Wolfram?'_

Saralegui who watched the scene from his own sit only chuckled.

After finished eating, Murata and Saralegui decided to go to the temple. Beckoning Wolfram to come with them also, Yuuri had him dragged outside but Wolfram still refused. So, because Yuuri didn't want to leave him alone while waiting for his family to finish their shopping, Yuuri decided to stay with him. He ignored Murata's and Saralegui's big grin and Wolfram's face turning a bit red but he quickly looked away. After both of them being left alone, Yuuri turned to Wolfram who stood before the tree once again.

"You sure aren't going anywhere after this?" Yuuri asked him.

Wolfram looked at him, he looked over the music store and smiled.

"Why don't we go there? I wanted to look for a new classical music disc." he said, pointing to the store. Yuuri nodded.

"Okay, let's go." he said and both of them went there.

Wolfram sure was a classical music lover. While Yuuri was looking for some kind of pop music, Wolfram was gazing over the rack where the classical music was. After a few minutes being separated, Yuuri headed to where Wolfram was. He smiled when he saw him wearing a headphone and closing his eyes, enjoying the trial music. He couldn't help and chuckle at the cuteness.

Feeling himself being watched over by someone, he opened his eyes to found Yuuri smiling at him. His face turned red and he quickly took off the headphone, scolding at him. Yuuri waved his hand as an apology. They both left the store after that, Wolfram with his CD and Yuuri none.

"Want a hot drink to warm up?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Just wait there okay? I'm going to get the drink for both of us." Yuuri said and Wolfram did what he said. After waiting for a few seconds, Yuuri came with hot drinks on both hands.

"Thank you." Wolfram said and Yuuri took a sit next to him, they were sitting near the fountain that was facing the big Christmas tree. Yuuri smiled at the comfortable feeling with Wolfram beside him. The silence between them wasn't awkward. Wolfram looked down to his hot coffee, after a few moments in silence, he sighed.

"Yuuri… I'm sorry." he said, making Yuuri looked at him surprised.

"What? What for?" He quickly sat up from his laid back position and looked to Wolfram in worry.

"For not telling you that I'm going home. I know you've heard about that from Conrad." Wolfram said.

Yuuri looked down.

"That time when you were sick, I didn't get the chance to talk about this to you, and there was Greta in between, so I couldn't bring that up. That girl is somewhat… attached to me." he finally admitted.

Yuuri smiled to what Wolfram said about Greta.

"Yeah, I can see that. I was surprised when I heard that you would be going home, but I didn't want to pester you about it. Maybe, like you said, you didn't get the chance. But I would wait. I knew that you'd talk to me if you want to… someday. And now, you are telling me about it." Yuuri said with a big grin. Wolfram eyes glistened when he saw his grin.

"Yuuri…" his emerald eyes met his dark one, and he felt his face become hot at the gaze.

Before he could turned away from the heat, he felt Yuuri's hand were on his. He could feel Yuuri's hand was warm because of the drink he was holding before.

"Umm… Yuuri…"

Eyes widening when he felt Yuuri move forward, leaning into him for a kiss. He backed away a little; luckily Yuuri's hands were holding his hands tight, so that the coffee didn't slid down from his hands to the slippery ground.

"Yuuri… wait…" He muttered when he felt his hot breathe against his lips.

Yuuri looked at him waiting but Wolfram remained silent. He was not patient this time, so he leaned down to capture his lips with his. Feeling Wolfram stiffened at the kiss, he kissed him deeper, finally letting go of Wolfram's hands (the coffee finally dropped to the ground and spilled) and circled one of his arms around his back while the other tangled in his blond hair. Wolfram made a sound in between the kiss; he pushed Yuuri for a moment before kissing him back with the same passion as him. Yuuri complied, opening his mouth as Wolfram's wet tongue licked on his bottom lip. Their tongues met and they felt melting with each other, hearing Wolfram's moan, the heat between them rose. Wolfram slowly broke the kiss when he felt himself needing air, but Yuuri was chasing him. He grunted when he felt Yuuri licking his swollen lips. He took a depth breath and kissed him again, letting his tongue went deeper inside his mouth, and he heard Yuuri moan. He smiled, liking hearing his moaning andhe clashed his tongue with his more forcefully. They both felt that they could never get enough with just a kiss.

A few seconds after breaking the kiss, Wolfram slowly opened his eyes to find Yuuri's eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Wolfram in his arms. He leaned his forehead on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He noticed people are staring at them, but they didn't care. He didn't care, and seemed like Yuuri was too far from noticing it. Wolfram fisted his blue jacket and opened his eyes to find Yuuri was looking down at him with a smile.

"Yuuri, why don't we go somewhere else, where there are no people staring at us." Wolfram whispered to him. Yuuri nodded, then stood up, held his hand to offer Wolfram help. Both of them left their sit and walked to the opposite way of the park to walk outside the park.

"Where did you want to go? Aren't they going to search for you? Your family I mean."

"They said that they were going to the festival after this, again, and they should have known that I'm not coming with them." Wolfram said.

"Oh… right…" he said not knowing how to reply him. Wolfram looked at the watch he was wearing, suddenly remembering something, he pulled Yuuri's hand to lead him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment." he said and Yuuri stared at him, wondering if Wolfram was… then he shook his head mentally. There was no way that Wolfram wanted that. It was impossible. He let Wolfram drag him to his apartment.

* * *

Conrad looked around for his little brother. He was no where to be found.

"Maybe he had headed home already?" Celie said, remembering that Wolfram refused to go to the festival again since they had gone there yesterday. Conrad and Gwendal exchange look and they nodded in agreement.

"Should we head home also?" Conrad asked.

"Nah, just leave him be. He was somewhat irritated on this passed few days, fighting with himself. Why don't we have fun for a bit without the need to see his sulking face?" Gwendal said, crossing his arms. Celie nodded.

"Yeah, why don't we go to the festival and brought him something to cheer him up? I don't want to leave him alone for too long though." Celie said and Conrad had to agree with her.

* * *

Wolfram gave Yuuri a blue wrapped box and red ribbon on it. Yuuri looked at the present that Wolfram just gave him.

"What? For me?" he asked with sparkling eyes. Wolfram nodded.

"I didn't know that I'll met you at the park since we didn't promise to meet there, so I didn't bring your present."

"Thank you very much, Wolfram! Ooh, I'm sorry I didn't buy you anything." Wolfram shook his head.

"No need to, why don't you open it?" he asked.

Yuuri nodded. He untied the ribbon and unwrapped the present. Then he gave a loud yell of delight.

"Wolfram, this is a very nice watch." Yuuri said, as he opened the transparent box and took the watch out.

It was blue colored, his favorite, and the arrows that showed the numbers was bat and baseball ball and the mitt as the background. Wolfram smiled at his happy face.

"Now, you won't be late for practice anymore, wimp." He said, laughed when Yuuri glared at him. But the glare turned into a happy face once again.

"Thank you very much, Wolfram." He said looking down to his watch and raised his other hand to wrap it around his wrist. Wolfram watched him wearing his present, he smiled for his cuteness.

"I'm glad you like it, Yuuri." He said when Yuuri raised his hand to show him how it looked.

"It fits you really well." He said, grinning when Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah! Though I didn't gave you anything, I'm sorry." he felt guilt wash over him. Wolfram stared at him, he closed his eyes.

"Its okay, I'm not demanding for present from you… "

Yuuri shook his head.

"Tell me, what you want. I'll buy it for you or maybe you would like me to do you a favor?"

Wolfram looked at him straight on his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked him and Yuuri nodded without a second thinking.

Wolfram sighed, he knew it, the wimp didn't think further. No way, he couldn't do it.

"No, that's okay…" he said and Yuuri pouted.

"Oh, come one, Wolfram… Tell me…"

Wolfram felt Yuuri's hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes. Now he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuuri… kiss me." he whispered and Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Oh… sure…" he muttered and stared at Wolfram who had his eyes closed.

Even though it seemed like a very simple request, Yuuri had never heard Wolfram wanting to be kissed or something like that. Could it be that Wolfram wanted that as a present? They had kissed on the park, and he didn't have anything against that. He then pulled Wolfram into a tight hug, brushing his lips on his. Wolfram moved forward and deepened the kiss by pulling him closer. Yuuri gasped when Wolfram bite him softly on his bottom lip. Taking the opportunity to slide his tongue inside him, Wolfram clashed his tongue with his. Hearing Yuuri's shaky breath, he sighed.

They kissed for about a moment and broke for air. Yuuri had to fight the urge to question him why the sudden wanting to be kissed, but then he didn't want to ruin the mood. Wolfram looked at him with glazed eyes and Yuuri couldn't help but blush harder. As he felt wolfram leaning further, he slowly backed away. Yuuri stared at him, he was not sure if Wolfram is… He frowned at him. He was somewhat… inviting him.

"Yuuri…" Yuuri stared at Wolfram wide eyes.

"Wolf-" the yell from outside startled both of them.

"Wooolf!! We're home!!" Celie squealed for his son and Wolfram couldn't help but grunt.

Yuuri only laughed nervously. Celie knocked on the door and opened it when she received no answer, she looked at his son with sparkling eyes, more over when she saw Yuuri.

"Ooh, Yuuri! You are here also! What? You are opening a present?? Ooh I want to get a present too!"

Conrad who had walked inside the room smiled and Yuuri nodded to him. He nodded back.

"Hahaue, why are you going home so early?"

Celie smiled to him.

"We've been to the festival, but then I guess maybe we shouldn't left you alone too long, so we decided to headed home sooner." Celie said and Wolfram sighed. Yuuri blinked at him, wondering why he was somewhat bothered.

"Right… Oh yeah, Yuuri, come with me. I have something I wanted to show you." Wolfram quickly stood up, ignoring Yuuri's confused look. He then dragged him out of his room and leaving Celie and his brothers in confusion.

When the door of the apartment was being slammed shut, Celie looked at Conrad and Gwendal.

"Did we just interfere something?" she asked. Conrad only watched to where his brother went out.

"Let him be, maybe he wanted to talk about something to Yuuri, before we got home and barged into his room." Conrad said.

After a few seconds Celie nodded, she turned around to her room though she was having an uneasy feeling. Gwendal stepped beside his brother.

"Could it be that Wolfram is…"

Conrad nodded.

"Looks like he finally admitted himself…"

"Ooh… so… it is a bad idea to ask for Wolfram to go home, then?" he muttered in a worried tone.

"I'm sure he will be okay. Beside, it's Wolfram who wants to go home, though maybe he should be more honest to himself…"

* * *

"Wolfram, where are you going this time? Is it okay to leave your family like that? I didn't even greet you brothers properly…" Yuuri said as he was being dragged further from the apartment. Wolfram only turned silent, he didn't let go of Yuuri's hand and kept on dragging him until they reached the train station.

"Are we going back to the park?"

"Yuuri… is your family at home?" he suddenly asked and Yuuri blinked. He scratched his head and sighed.

"Well, there is my brother who spends his time in front of the computer, enjoying his time with his girlfriend in _dating sims_. And Greta, I'm not sure if she had come back or not from Beatrice, I mean her friend's house. My mother and father were saying that they will go to the temple to enjoy the festival… Why did you asked?"

"I want to have time with you where no body could interfere…"

Yuuri frowned at him.

"Then can't we just walk to some café or something? If you want to talk about something important… then…"

"Let's go to the dorm." Wolfram said and Yuuri blinked at him.

"What? The dorm? Well, it's true that the dorm still opened even in this time of the holiday but… Why the sudden need to go to the dorm? Wolfram?"

Yuuri's eyes followed him and he had to catch up with him for a second later. Wolfram was acting weird and he wanted to know what was happening to the blond. He wondered if that was something to do with him going home. He followed him to the school dormitories, not noticing Wolfram's clenching his fist.

_I have to make some memories…_

_**TBC…**_

Alright… Yuuri is sure dense… XD Alright, spoiler for the next chp, _**Lustful**_!! XE

"_Lock the door, wimp" "Wolfram?" "I'm not sure if I can do this right" "Is it okay if I take you right now?" "How can I answer to that?" "Good bye… wimp"_


	19. Lustful

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Okay! XD I have to warn you about a 'mature' scene in this chp… -wink- **_

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 19 – Lustful**_

They arrived at the dorm almost midnight and both of them had to sign their names in the office book to go inside their room again since it was locked during holiday and there was no one in the room. The security was strict. After they got their keys, they walked in silence side by side, heading to their room.

When they were about to go inside the room, Alford, one of their teammate shouted at them.

"Shibuya! What are you doing here? I thought you are going home to your house this year." He said in a cheerful tone.

Yuuri laughed at him as Wolfram opened the door with the keys that were given by the security.

"Yeah, Wolfram said something about his things left behind, beside it's already midnight, so we might want to stay over." Yuuri explained, half lying. Alford nodded in understanding.

"I'm so lonely when I found out that you were going home, usually we are always one of them who stayed in the dorm… For me to go home to Osaka, its too far away."

Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah I know…"

"Alright then, have fun! Jaa na, Yuuri… oh yeah, Merry Christmas! Say that to Wolfram too!"

"I'm sure he heard you clearly" Yuuri chuckled as he walked to his room before waving to Alford. Yuuri closed the door behind him and Wolfram looked up to him from his bed. Realizing the room was dark he switched it on and looked at Wolfram questioning. The blond had taken off his shoes, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Yuuri was pulling on his shoes lashes when the blond commanded him.

"Switch off the light…" Wolfram muttered.

"Eh? But… its dark…" Yuuri said as he finished took off his shoes.

"Lock the door, wimp." he muttered again and Yuuri frowned at him but did what Wolfram told him to do. He switched off the light and locked the door. The moonlight went through the window.

What the hell was happening? Wolfram was sure acting weird. Staring at the blond who was now looking up to him, Yuuri blinked. The moonlight was sure made his golden hair seems shining brightly. His pink lips seem to glow... Realizing what he was thinking about, Yuuri shook his head. He opened his mouth to say anything but stopped when Wolfram commanded him again.

"Yuuri, come here."

Yuuri flushed at the invitation. He felt like Wolfram was inviting him for something that was very adulterous, he didn't know why he was feeling like this but he did. Yuuri slowly walked to him, ignoring the look on Wolfram's face this time. As he sat down beside him, he carefully made a little space between him and Wolfram. Wolfram held his arm and circled on Yuuri's waist. Yuuri blinked in surprised and he threw him a questioning look.

"Wolfram?" He whispered to him, Wolfram was somewhat different from his usual self. What had gotten into him? The new Wolfram somewhat scared him.

Wolfram stared at him for a moment before leaning into him. Yuuri's breathing hitched as he felt Wolfram moved to him and brushed his lips against his. As the blond was kissing him, Yuuri couldn't help but to close his eyes in enjoyment; he felt his world swam before him as Wolfram kissed him almost forcefully.

He slowly brought his arms around the blonde's waist and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. He had no idea why was Wolfram starting the kiss, but whatever he was thinking about he couldn't change the fact that he wanted this. The lust was taking over him as he kissed him once again, he felt Wolfram moved before him and later he felt himself being pushed to the bedding. Yuuri opened his eyes to found Wolfram had started to unbutton his own shirt and Yuuri blushed even more.

"Wolf!" he heard his own voice cracked into a small squeak and he bit his lips. Wolfram stared down to him before smirking. Yuuri eyed him in puzzled.

"Yuuri, why don't you take off you clothes as I took off mine?" he asked in a husky whispered, making Yuuri shuddered.

"Aah… Wolfram… that's…" he stopped when he watched Wolfram unbuttoning his shirt, he slowly brought his hands to cover his.

He smiled tenderly to the blond before kissing him again. Slowly letting go off his jacket, he never left Wolfram's mouth. His hand went down to the edge of his shirt and threw it on the floor. Wolfram had his shirt went off right after Yuuri tossed his jacket and clothes down to the floor and now the blond was fumbling on his belt.

Yuuri broke the kiss and run his hand downward, to Wolfram's belt. He closed his eyes as his hand brushed over his standing manhood, which made Wolfram whimper at the touch. He smiled at the sound. Before he kissed him again, he looked straight into Wolfram's eyes. The emerald's eyes stared back at him with the same lustful eyes. Yuuri gave a small sighed.

"I'm not sure if I can do this right… I mean, I know how…somewhat, but…" Yuuri stuttered and he looked down in embarrassment, though he was glad that Wolfram didn't laugh at him instead he gave him a peck on his lips and moved down to suck on his neck. This made Yuuri groan, feeling Wolfram marking him made him felt delighted.

"Wolfram"

"I don't know why you are very clueless about something like this when all of this time you chased me and acted all bold…" Wolfram chuckled. Yuuri pouted at him.

"I didn't say that I didn't know a thing. Though… maybe just a little bit… foreplay and well…" he muttered, face darkening. Wolfram laughed at that, but then he grinned.

"Okay then… It will be me who's in charge this time… Next time, it's your job, okay?" He said as he pushed Yuuri fully lying below him, ignoring Yuuri's shocked expression. Wolfram was sure fast on deciding something like that. Yuuri didn't say anything when Wolfram unbuckled his pants, pulling it down along with his underwear.

Yuuri felt his face on flame; he had never really naked right in front of Wolfram, especially when he had noticed his own feeling for the blond. He then heard a small smacking sound and his face turned redder if he could when he noticed Wolfram had also taken off his undergarments. He lay on the bed but facing away from Wolfram in embarrassment when Wolfram climbed on top of him.

The blond raised his hand and forced the double black to look at him on the eyes and Yuuri had to look at him his embarrassment. He felt Wolfram leaning down to kiss him again, but this time it felt different, more loving and deeper feeling he received from him. Yuuri closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss, soon finding himself kissing Wolfram back with the same passion. He brought his arms to circle Wolfram's back and the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer if possible. Wolfram moaned when Yuuri's tongue licked the bottom of his lips, seeking entrance and he complied.

As their kissing went deeper, Wolfram adjusted his position on top of Yuuri, his bare manhood accidentally touching his, both gasped at the sudden feeling that went to their lower part, wanting to get the feeling once again, Wolfram pushed his hips down to Yuuri, meeting their hard arousal with each other.

Yuuri moaned almost out loud at the feeling of Wolfram kissing him lower and lower to his nipples; he brought his hand up to his mouth from moaning too loud. Wolfram smiled at hearing him, he moved lowered down to his navel and dipped his tongue there, making Yuuri squirm below him. Just when he was about to reach Yuuri's sacred area, he looked up to him, seeing Yuuri's black eyes stared at him in an unreadable expression.

Wolfram took Yuuri's length in his hand, and tucked out his tongue to lick on the tip of his erection. Yuuri gave a gasp followed by moans as he felt Wolfram licked him more forcefully. He lost it when Wolfram took him fully on his mouth, gripping on the sheet below him; his breathing had become harsh and sweated down his forehead to his chin. Wolfram enjoyed taking him fully in his mouth, tasting Yuuri's pre-cum to savoring it with his saliva, drinking it down his throat. He was surprised when Yuuri's hand tangled on his hair, pushing his head down as if wanting to be sucked further; he smirked at the act of his lover. Wolfram knew that Yuuri was close and he slowly untangled his hands from his hair, letting go of Yuuri's manhood by pushing it out with his tongue as his mouth clapped tight around it. Yuuri gave a disappointed sound and opened his eyes to Wolfram who was now licking his lips clean. He couldn't help but blushed even more at the sight before him. Watching Wolfram's naked figure while him lying down, how he wished that Wolfram quickly do something to make him felt relieved.

Wolfram crawled on top of Yuuri and leaned down to him while staring deep into his eyes. He slowly lay on top of him.

"Tell me, did you like it when I did that?" He whispered to his ear. Yuuri slowly nodded, he felt his face become hotter than before. Wolfram chuckled against his ear, licking Yuuri's ear shell, making Yuuri grunt.

Cuddling him, Wolfram's eyes stared blankly to the side. He couldn't hold this anymore, the lust and Yuuri's taste really made him wanting more. Damn, should he really do this?

"Yuuri, is it okay if I take you right now?" Wolfram asked, as he slowly looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes, Wolfram. Please…" Yuuri stared at him for a few moments and he nodded slowly. He didn't care anymore, he wanted more than this, even if it's mean that Wolfram was the one that would do the job, as long as he could have him, he didn't care about anything else.

Feeling relieved, Wolfram kissed the back of his ear before slowly moving forward and claiming his lips once again.

Wolfram got up to suck on his three fingers, making it wet until his saliva dripped down his palm. Yuuri watched him, blinking as he noticed him sucking on his own finger, while Wolfram was in the middle of his opened legs. As the blond had his fingers wet enough, he spread Yuuri's leg wider and leaned over him to kiss him on his lips, making him calm before he pressed in his finger to Yuuri's entrance.

Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Yuuri whimpered between the kiss and his hand gripped on Wolfram's shoulder almost painfully. It hurt, but he knew he had to bear with it.

Entering his tongue into Yuuri's mouth as he entered his second finger, Wolfram heard Yuuri gasp sharply. He broke the kiss and moved his head to the side, clenching his teeth. Wolfram watched him in amusement; never had he thought that these small deeds were making Yuuri act like that. He moved down, licking his collar bond and added his last finger. After a few minutes playing his fingers in and out, Yuuri was squirming and moaning for a while. He then pulled out his fingers and positioned himself over him before spit a few times on his palm and making himself wetter, getting ready to take his virginity fully.

"Ready?" he asked and Yuuri nodded.

"Okay, this might hurt more than just my fingers." he reminded him once again before kissing on his neck, Wolfram slowly pushed inside him, and Yuuri had to bit his lips from preventing a cry.

"Ummn Wolf…" he muttered softly to him.

"Its okay, Yuuri… just relax… A little more"

Wolfram gave a short pant as he kept thrusting inside him little by little while watching Yuuri's change of face. He could never forget the way Yuuri react before him, he would surely remember this when he went home.

Wolfram gritted his teeth when Yuuri thrust himself upward then he pushed down almost forcefully. Yuuri gave a loud of cry and Wolfram pulled back for a bit, had completely forgotten the pain that Yuuri had take when he pushed inside him hard.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri… too much… to take…" he said between gasps, fisting on the sheet below his hand on each side of Yuuri's head. Yuuri shook his head, knowing that Wolfram had mistaken his cried of enjoyment as a cry of pain.

"No, please, fuck me harder… Wolfram!" He gasped as he felt Wolfram moved inside him again, taking a pace.

He felt himself going to come soon, his legs were bend, he gave a shuddered breath each time Wolfram moved in with a more forceful thrust. He couldn't help but circling his legs around Wolfram's waist, moaning like never before. Wolfram above him was no less noisy than him, probably louder.

With each thrust the blond gave him, made Yuuri sure that he was in the edge of full bliss. Feeling Wolfram's thrust become faster just as he wrapped his legs around Wolfram's waist, he grunted, almost… just almost… then something from his thrust making the blond hit something inside him, Yuuri didn't care anymore, he howled as Wolfram shook above him.

"Wolf… Wolfraamm…" He gave a long moaned before thrust up hard and fast. Wolfram gave a groaned of blissful above him, mumbling his name, he leaned down and bite on his shoulder, feeling himself almost of the edge. Yuuri grunted when Wolfram bite him.

"Ooh please…" He mumbled to him, forcing Wolfram to release him pushing him for a bit to meet his lips with his. The kiss was sloppy, licking each other carelessly. Yuuri then hissed when Wolfram's hand went down to his hard member.

"Ooh ah, Wolf…" He bit his lips in frustration. Almost… he was almost there.. Al- Then Yuuri jerked, gave a choke of cried, his lips formed a big 'O' shaped as he came hard, fisting on the sheet below him. His seeds shoot onto Wolfram's hand down his stomach.

"Wolfram!" He managed himself to call his lover, as Wolfram gave another last forceful thrust, feeling his hand tightened around his swollen member.

Wolfram moaned out loud, feeling Yuuri clamping him tight, his head shot up as he thrust hard for the last time, spilling his seed inside him.

"Ooh.. shit! Ngghh…" He threw out his cursed as he came hard.

After a few seconds jerking off, Wolfram slumped back down to Yuuri's sweaty body, embracing him tightly.

"Yuuri…" He whimpered on the crook of his neck, feeling himself twitching inside him, letting go off his last seeds.

Yuuri exhaled loudly, circling his arms around him.

"Wolfram…" he whispered his name again, rubbing his back softly.

He felt happy. Yuuri felt very happy as he felt Wolfram's weight above him. He could never imagine this day could come; no moreover, he was sure he could only dream about this night from now on. Wolfram was above him, embracing him; Yuuri could die happily now.

Slowly Wolfram looked up to him noticing the happy face on Yuuri's, he smiled softly.

"Yuuri…" He called him, brought himself up with his elbow, he leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

"That was more than... good I think…" Yuuri said to him. Wolfram laughed when he heard that.

"Yeah… more than good and I can never forget the way you are twisting beneath me." Wolfram said to him, Yuuri blushed at that.

"Can't help it… It felt so damn good." Yuuri mumbled, making Wolfram blush in return. Wolfram slowly propped up, sliding himself off of him; Yuuri greeted his teeth at the movement.

"Tell me… am I that good?" He said, looking down to Yuuri. Yuuri chuckled at the question.

"How can I answer to that? There aren't words to describe how good you are, Wolfram…" Yuuri said shyly to him. Wolfram smiled. He slowly lay down beside him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I'm glad then…" Wolfram said. Yuuri cuddled him and kissed his forehead, down to his cheek and lips. They both kissed for a few minutes before breaking off. Both smiled shyly at each other.

"I'm starting to get sleepy." Yuuri whispered to him. Wolfram had to agree with him, he felt all worn out.

"Yuuri, sleep with me here. No need to move up there." he said, not letting go of him. Yuuri nodded, pulling him closer, he closed his eyes, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wolfram awoke in the dark, he looked through the darkness that was starting to fade away. He looked at Yuuri who was still sleeping beside him; he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Finding himself still naked, he blushed at the memory. He sighed and looked down to Yuuri who was now turned on his back, the sheet had moved down and covering him only to his waist. Wolfram slowly went off the bed, pulling the cover higher so that Yuuri didn't catch a cold again. As he watched him sleeping peacefully, he felt guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." he whispered to him, brushing the strands from his forehead. He leaned down to kiss him on the lips and pulled up when he heard Yuuri mumbled in his sleep.

"Wolf… again…" he heard him muttered. Wolfram gave a small chuckled.

"Pervert." He said.

He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom to really clean himself. He could still feel Yuuri's dried semen on his stomach, making him blush at the thought.

Hurriedly dressed and wearing his shoes, Wolfram packed his left over stuff from the dorm's wardrobe. He zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Looking over his lover who was still sleeping, he walked back to him before kissed him on his cheek.

"Good bye… wimp."

And straightened up, turning around to leave the dorm. He took once last glance to Yuuri before opened the door and closed it as silent as he could. As he looked down to the door handle, blinking back tears which suddenly making his vision blurry. He bit his lips to hold back tears; he turned his face into a serious look before he turned around to left the dorm.

To leave Japan.

* * *

"You promised, we are going home right after Christmas." Wolfram glared to his family. Celie looked at both Conrad and Gwendal who were looking at him in worry. _Today is Christmas_. Wolfram was really hard-headed.

"Besides that, where were you last night? You came home at dawn, and we are worried sick about you!"

At that, Wolfram's face flushed, he looked away.

"I've taken care about my school yesterday, I went to the dorm and since it was already late, I slept in the dorm. " The truth was he had taken care of it a few days before; he couldn't possibly inform the truth about last night to all of them. He pursed his lips.

"You could have informed us about that!" Conrad said in a harsh tone, making Wolfram frown at him.

"So, has Gwendal taken care of his business yet?" he changed the subject.

Gwendal shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Yes, I have. Now, pack your stuff. We are going home." Gwendal said and turned around to leave. Celie looked to Gwendal and looked back to Wolfram, she smiled sadly.

"Wolfram, is it really alright for you to go home? I know I'm kind of forcing you to go home, but…"

"Its okay, hahaue. I have made my decision." Wolfram said, walk passed her without meeting her eyes. His grip tightened on his bag.

* * *

Yuuri turned to his side, smelling Wolfram's fragrance he slowly opened his eyes.

"Umm… Wolfram?" he muttered his name and found that he wasn't in bed with him.

He pouted at the thought that Wolfram left him to wake up alone in bed. He rubbed his eyes as his mind wondering where Wolfram might be. A silent vibration of his mobile made him startled, and he quickly crawled down to take his mobile from inside his pants, wincing slightly at the sudden movement.

He blushed a bit as he remembered about last night's event, Wolfram was sure a bit rough at him though he couldn't blame him for losing himself right after he entered… wait, let's forget about that for a while, the phone kept ringing silently in his hand.

Yuuri looked down to his mobile to found out that it was Murata who was calling him. He turned it on and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Murata? What hap-"

"_SHIBUYA!! FINALLY!!"_

Yuuri almost threw the phone off before he composed himself. He was sure that he would go deaf by Murata's yells.

"Murata! You don't have to yell, right?!" Yuuri yelled back to him.

"_Just where were you for the whole night?! I kept calling you but you didn't answer me! Your mother and brother kept calling me! Greta was worried too!_"

Murata spilled his frustration in the phone line. Yuuri got a bit panicked as he forced himself to brainstorm some reason to lie. He quickly made up the reason of Wolfram coming home.

"Aah, Wolfram brought me to go back to the dorm, you see since he has something to do with him coming back…. err" He bit his lip as he realized that he just spilled the secret to Murata. Wondering where Wolfram was right now, was hoping that Wolfram could at least help him right now.

"_Oh yeah! About Wolfram, this is also the reason I'm calling you! Wolfram went back to his hometown this morning, at 10 o'clock_!"

Hearing Murata's information, Yuuri's eyes widened. His mobile phone slipped from his hand as his breathing stopped.

_**TBC…**_

_Now... what will Yuuri do? XD_


	20. Separation

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

**Heyy! X) sorry took me long enough to update, well not only me my beta is also busy XE aah here is the message from her ;D "I'm sorry for delaying it and not being able to check it as well as I should... sorry." I should also say sorry, she had send me the chp a few days ago XP  
**

**Ohh, I have a picture for you guys, who are longing to see wolf and Yuuri kissing for real (digital imaging, don't worry! XDD),this is the effect for longing yuuram in the episodes! XD  
**

**oh well I only make it for fun hehehe just from episode 3 OVA, with more sugar on it of course…blushing and ... and.. ah? Is that Yuuri moaned? –ehm!- Aaah I could die happily if that's real, KYAA!! I've put it in my profile, you can go there and see! It's nice to see it in my desktop screen every time I open my laptop hahah! I love making it! I don't know if some ever think about what I made but lets see if I can satisfied you enough, as well as an apology for updating this late XDD**

**Too much talk! now here is the story you all waiting for X)**

_**Our Fates**_

_**Chp 20 – Separation**_

"_Oh yeah! About Wolfram, this is also the reason I'm calling you! Wolfram went back to his hometown this morning, at 10 o'clock_!"

Hearing Murata's information, Yuuri's eyes widened. His mobile phone slipped from his hand as his breathing stopped.

'_What? He is going home? Today? Why didn't he tell me anything about it? Wolfram… why?_' Yuuri brought his hand to his mouth.

'_No way, this shouldn't be happening. Was all what we did last night just a fake? I thought… I thought he loved me… I thought… But… I didn't even say those three words to him, and neither him. Would he have stayed if I had said those three words to him? But… would he trust me for that? No… it should be the other way around, right? He is the one who doesn't trust me, for doing something that make me feel… loved.'_

Yuuri clutched the sheet on his lap.

'_Did he do that to make sure I love him enough? How much love did he want me to give him? I can't believe him! Wait…' He _shook his head, he bit his lips in frustration,

'_I… I shouldn't doubt him. I don't want to doubt him; I want to trust him… I want to…'_

Yuuri looked up to the clock hanging on the wall; he realized that it was already 8.30. He quickly took his mobile that was landed on the sheet of Wolfram's bed. He could still hear Murata shouting by the phone.

"Murata, by 10 you mean…"

"_Yes, he was going to go off this country by 10 o'clock, that's what he said when I caught him on the street with his family, ready to go off with their rent car. They were heading to Narita Airport. So… Shibuya?"_

After hearing more detailed information from Murata, Yuuri quickly ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower just to make sure he didn't smelled like sex and quickly grabbed his t-shirt from the wardrobe. Luckily he had left some of his cloths in the dorm's wardrobe. He had thrown his previous clothing to the bucket of dirt cloths.

Yuuri quickly took the phone and ran outside, remembering to lock his room. He snatched his key out from the keyhole harshly and ran to the information room to give his key back. He ran outside the dorm as quickly as he could, heading to the train station near his school.

Yuuri ran to the entrance, and ran to the train, choosing the lines that were heading to airport though none of them went directly to the airport. He had to change 2 times because of the different lines of rails. As he gotten into the train, he leaned back to the barrier, started biting his nails in frustration, hoping that he would caught Wolfram on time. There was no time to think about taking a sit; he stood from one foot to another in an impatient way.

_Please Great One above, I hope I can catch him on time…_

* * *

Wolfram took his luggage from Conrad and walked inside the airport followed by Celie. He looked over his watch, 9:44. He sighed, remembering that he had left Yuuri in the dorm, he wondered if Yuuri was awake already and waiting for him. Or probably mad at him for leaving him alone, still naked. Wolfram covered his mouth as he remembered him pressing up against his.

He really have to stop thinking about Yuuri, the reason he took him fully last night was to make memories between them. He was sure that Yuuri would never forget about him anymore now that he had taken his virginity. Wolfram shook his head, no, maybe the real reason was because he didn't want to let Yuuri think about others when he had left, he just wanted to test him for loving him… for trusting his love for him, so that he didn't felt hurt just like his mother. But now that he looked backwards, the effects were probably the opposites. He might be mad at him for leaving him like that. Wolfram looked down as a sadness started to creep over him. If he really loved him then… he would chase after him… but how would he know if he was leaving today? Wolfram sighed heavily.

Damn, maybe he shouldn't have done it but the lust had taken both of them beyond the edge and he really loved it when Yuuri shouted his name out loud. Wolfram gripped the handle of his luggage feeling his face starting to get hotter than before. _Now_, he really needed to stop.

Celie looked at her son's changing expressions. She noticed the Wolfram's face was a bit red.

"Wolfram? Are you okay?" she asked in worry. Wolfram looked up to her and nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, Hahaue." he said in a firm tone. Celie smiled softly to him.

"Actually, I'm happy that you wanted to come home with us, Wolfram. I thought you might not want to come back, you know, since that step-sister thing…" she said, put her hands on his shoulder. Wolfram looked down in a sad expression.

"Yeah… but you don't have to worry about it anymore, I'm happy that I already found out the truth. Really…" he said, trying to cheer her mother up.

Celie smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad then! Oh, since you are now free and have no one by your side, perhaps we could betroth you with some other pretty girl!"

Wolfram shot her a surprised look, he quickly backed away.

"What? Oh no, hahaue… I don't need…"

"Or do you prefer a _boy_, Wolfram?" Celie blinked, Conrad who was just arrived behind him couldn't suppress the laughter. His brother squeaked when he heard his mother's question.

"No! I mean… HAHAUE!!" Wolfram's face turned into a bright red. Cecilie squealed at her son's red face.

"Wolf! You have found someone, aren't you? Tell me about it!" she said, hugging her son in between her bosoms. Wolfram muffled in between her bosoms, trying to pry himself from her tight hug. While struggling Celie sighed, Wolfram blinked at her.

"But even if you did find someone… It would be sad… You know, Wolfram… love can be hurt sometimes…" Celie smiled down to him. Wolfram stared at her, didn't know what to say until Gwendal walked toward them and put his hand on his waist.

"We should get going, the plane will be arriving soon." he said, helping his brother out of his problem.

Wolfram breathed in relief when his mother let go of him. The three of them except Wolfram walked slowly to the gate and Wolfram looked behind him as if expecting Yuuri to run into him and calling his name to stop. Wolfram smiled bitterly, no way, he left without telling him. Yuuri would never know about it, even if that Murata told him, he wouldn't make it on time. Not that he could run after him… Wolfram shook his head. He remembered about meeting with that rounded-glasses friend of his.

**Flashback**

"_Wolfram! Wolfram!" _

_Wolfram looked to his side when he saw Murata with his training outfit running toward him. _

'_Shit!' he cursed under his breath. Murata stopped in front of him and looked at Wolfram from head to toe._

"_You are very… elegant… and that red jacket… those luggages… Wolfram… Don't tell me…" Murata eyes widened._

_Wolfram looked away, feeling that his mother and brothers were waiting for him. They had finished putting everything in the car._

"_I'm going home…" he said finally spilling out his secret._

"_WHAT?! WHY ALL OF THE SUDDEN? WHAT ABOUT YUURI?!" Murata shouted. Wolfram fist had clenched when Murata mentioned about Yuuri._

"_Why is everyone… always mention about Yuuri, Yuuri, and Yuuri in front of me? LISTEN! YUURI HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME GOING HOME! HE IS NOT MY LOVER OR SOMETHING!!" Wolfram shouted out loud at Murata. _

_Murata frowned at him._

"_Lover?" that's the only word he asked to the blond. Wolfram eyes widened._

"_No, I mean… That's not important! Anyway, don't tell Yuuri about this"_

"_You just said that you are going home has nothing to do with Yuuri, and now you are telling me not to tell Yuuri about this? And why not? After all he is your closest friend, and… you know his feelings towards you…" Murata said, glaring at him. _

_Wolfram didn't say anything, Murata sighed._

"_What time are you going home? Are you heading to Narita Airport?" Murata asked, seeking for further details. Wolfram nodded._

"_Yes, at 10 am." he said. Murata stared at him opened mouth._

"_Geezz, Wolfram! You should have told us about it! Our teammates will cry in rage when they heard you went home without telling them!" Murata said. Wolfram snorted at that._

"_Well, they have gotten a lot stronger. Anyway, I should leave now I think… Oh yeah, please don't tell Yuuri about it. Promise me?" he couldn't help but pleaded him. _

_Murata frowned at him but then he gave a nodded, giving Wolfram his trust._

_**End of Flashback**_

Wolfram walked slowly to the gate. As he reached the front gate, he heard a shout behind him. Wolfram's eyes widened.

'_No, it can't be…'_ He walked for a few steps until he heard Yuuri scream out his name.

"Wolfram! Wait, Wolfram!" he shouted, ignoring people stares toward him.

Wolfram stopped in front of the glasses door, eyes widening. He felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, as his lips trembled in confused. He slowly turned around to found Yuuri standing further from him, gasping for breath. Wolfram stared at him opened mouthed.

"Yuuri… but how… oh damn, Murata…" he muttered the last words. Yuuri walked toward him and eyed him sadly.

"Why? Why don't you tell me about you going home… today?" he asked seeking for an answer. Wolfram turned his face away, not wanting to see Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri greeted his teeth.

"Wolfram! Look at me!" he shouted. Wolfram flinched at the tone, slowly looked up to him, Yuuri's hand raised in the air and swung to Wolfram's cheek, slapping him hard. Wolfram eyes widened as he touched his stinging cheek. He looked at him shocked when he saw Yuuri glared at him.

"Yuu-"

"There! Now we're bound together, until you come back here! Okay?!" he shouted at him, ignoring the people were looking at them.

Wolfram looked at him, his eyes gleaming as he held back tears. Yuuri's was worse than himself, he walked nearer him and gave him a tight hug. Wolfram gasped a little.

"WIMP! How… How could you done that? How can you still remember that small talk about my traditions?! I… I can't believe you…" he bit his lips when he felt his tears running down his cheek. (_chp 3_)

"Of course I remember! Because that time, when you talked about it, I started to have feelings for you even if I still denied it."

"How much trust do you have towards people, wimp? I thought… I thought you would hate me.. I thought I've lost you.. I-"

"Stop that… I know what you are thinking… I… I don't want to doubt you… I want to trust you… Maybe it's hard for you, but for me trusting is much easier, you know… And here, I want to make sure that I can trust you fully… for not leaving me"

Wolfram pushed Yuuri a little, raising his hand to cup his mouth, nearly sobbing.

"Yuuri… I'm sorry…. I really am… Its not like I didn't trust you…and I don't want to cry for this kind of separation either…"

"Wolfram… you should have told me about this! Its hurts me more if you don't tell me anything, I thought you're just… using me… I mean…" Yuuri felt his tears running down his cheek. He couldn't help but blushed, noticing where the conversation was leading to.

"Last night… it was not a lie, wasn't it? I… I was happy.. really… I thought I'll never get the chance to feel all of you… Wolfram… please, don't leave me…" Yuuri hugged him tighter.

Wolfram sobbed, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I thought maybe one of the reasons you left me is because I didn't say those words as we made love… Wolfram I love you, so please forgive me. Don't doubt my feelings toward you. I don't want you to leave me alone. I don't want you to forget me."

Wolfram let out a chuckle between sobs.

"Stupid wimp… I believe you… I know you love me, now I know how much you love me, idiot. I can never forget you, especially not after last night. You really love me so much that you let me do the… the job… (_blushing he looked down_) I… ooh hell… Aren't the words have clear enough?! Even without being spilled out? I… I love you, Yuuri! I really do!" clutching on his jacket, Wolfram pressed his forehead on his shoulder, feeling hot all of the sudden. He screw his eyes shut.

"Then stay… don't leave me!" Yuuri shook him a little, trying to make him looking up at him.

"I… I can't… no I mean, I can't say to my family that I'm not going home with them… so many things happen that make mother being left alone and I have to make sure that I won't leave her again after all of the things happened in the past. You know that I left home when I found out about my sister right? It will take time before I can go back here, just to make sure that my mother trusted me for not leaving her again. And other thing is that… to make my mother believe about how much I love you Yuuri. So that I can go back here without burden, and I promise, I really promise that I will come back. When I have the time I'll come back here, just to visit you, make love to you once again, and hug you this tight once again." Wolfram whispered, tightening his embrace to him. Yuuri's sobs were breaking him; he bit his lips enough to draw blood.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri buried his face on the crook of Wolfram's neck.

After a few minutes hugging each other tightly and sobbing, Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled softly. Wolfram blinked his tears away and laughed a bit. Both let go off each other and Yuuri wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri… it must hurt for you just to run here and get me…" Wolfram looked down blushing. Yuuri blinked then blushed when Wolfram mention it.

"Aahh… it's… nothing… Really, the pain was forgotten when all I can think is you had left…" he muttered, also looking away, blushing. Wolfram looked at him for a bit before smiled at him tenderly. Yuuri's eyes met him before he clenched his fist.

"Promise me you will come back… Promise me that you will never look at anyone else other than me? Wolfram!" Yuuri brought his hands to Wolfram's shoulder and look in the eyes of the blond. Wolfram looked straight in the eyes, he nodded.

"Yes, of course! You can slit my throat for looking at another person! The same goes for you, wimp! No flirting with anyone else or I will definitely kill you! You are my fiancée, now!" Wolfram glared at him.

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes… we are now." he said and smiled at him.

Wolfram smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Yuuri complied and kissed him back. Remembering the scene from last night, he couldn't help but to love him even more. Wolfram's kisses were very warm and loving. Knowing the blonds' feeling for him now, he was happy, it was more than enough. They had vowed with each other and they would never forget their vows.

Wolfram was the first to broke the kiss and gave a laughed at Yuuri's disappointed look.

"Let's stop here before we repeat last night events." he said, making Yuuri blush.

"Right… okay… well…" Yuuri looked over his watch. Wolfram smiled.

"It's almost 10 o'clock. You should get going." Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded.

"I'm going, Yuuri. We'll meet again, I promise… Oh yeah, tell Greta that I'm going home, but I'll be come back… soon"

Yuuri nodded.

"Oh right, Wolfram, this is for you." Yuuri said and raised Wolfram's hand. He gave Wolfram something and squeezed his hand for him to save it.

"Give it back to me when you are coming back."

Wolfram looked at the tear drop pendant.

"Your necklace… I'll keep it save with me, Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded and he gave him one last hug and smiled down to him. They broke from each other and Wolfram turned around to leave. Yuuri watched from in front of the gate before he saw Wolfram vanished to the left. Yuuri sighed. Well, at least they had something to remember, he smiled.

When he turned around he saw Murata in front of him.

"How was that? Wolfram is still planning on going home?" Murata asked.

Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah… But I was happy that we can see each other for the last time… Oh wait, that's not the last time… We are definitely going to meet with each other again… that's for sure." Yuuri said.

Murata smiled at him.

"Yes… that's true…" Murata said and patted his friends back.

"Let's go home, shall we?" he asked and Yuuri nodded. They both walked side by side in a comfortable silent.

* * *

"Is that really okay with you?" Conrad asked. Wolfram smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that's okay…" he said, looking outside the window where the plane was arrived a moment ago.

"Okay then…"

Wolfram smiled.

'_We'll see each other again won't we, Yuuri?'_

_**TBC…**_

Aahh… don't worry! it's not going to end like this, promise! LOL!! Anyway, I hope its not too dramatic XP Oh, for the slapping tradition's talk, its in chp 3 if you guys forget… XE


	21. Permission

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**Our Fates **_

_**Chp 21 – Permissions**_

Yuuri looked up to the sky and sighed. He smiled as he put his bag on the bucket of his bicycle.

"I wonder what he is doing right now." Yuuri walked slowly while dragging his bicycle along. He then looked at his watch.

"What's taking him so long?" he muttered.

Murata had promised that he would arrive in time in front of the school gate. Günter had called him for something about his grade that made Yuuri wonder if there was something wrong with Murata's grade. As he had seen, Murata was always on top, there was no reason about why did Günter called him.

"Shibuya!" Murata shouted.

Yuuri looked to his side to find his friend running towards him.

"Murata, what took you so long? I believe it is because of your grade that Günter called you?" he asked straight to the point.

Murata laughed.

"Well, not really, but you don't have to worry about it… He just recommended me to go to another school which is more advanced, that's all." He said in a calm way. Murata smiled when he saw the look on Yuuri's face.

"I haven't said anything to him yet" he said as he comforted his friend.

"What? Oh no… I mean, that's great! Really!" Yuuri said as if he didn't have any problem at all but Murata knew better.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I will not leave you alone." he said he smiled up to him.

"Ahahah…" he just laughed nonchalantly. _First, Wolfram, and now Murata? I'm going to be left behind!_

"Alright, then… why don't we celebrate it?"

"Aah no, that's not something to celebrate about… Why don't we go to somewhere else to study, we must study for our final exams this year, right? Then we'll become third year students!" he said in proud.

Yuuri just laughed. He wondered if it's not a very big deal at all. If it had him, he would definitely go celebrate it.

"_I have to study hard.'_

* * *

Wolfram looked to his brother who was glaring at him. He looked down.

"I'm sorry, aniue…" he muttered.

Gwendal didn't know what to say, he just sighed. He turned around and walked back to his desk where the bottle of ink spilled and papers scattered everywhere on the table and on to the floor. Almost all of the important documents were ruined by Wolfram's carelessness. Gwendal took a handkerchief from his pocket and slowly lifted the bottle of ink from the desk.

Thinking about the reason why he let Wolfram helped out on his works, Gwendal shook his head. He had asked Wolfram to help him with his work since Conrad was not around.

He also wanted to teach his youngest brother to learn to take responsibility of his works and not only thinking about baseball… and Yuuri. Looked like he had made a bad decision, though; Wolfram got almost all the work ruined with a bottle of ink. The pile of papers were toppled when he was about to take another paper from the pile which were ended up hitting the bottle and spilled the whole ink on the desk including the paper he was worked on to sign. That's when Gwendal entered the room after he heard a loud shriek from inside the office. He was speechless after that.

Wolfram watched his brother in silence when Gwendal lifted up the bottle of ink from on top of the papers. He flinched when Gwendal gave yet another sigh.

"Tell Conrad to come into my office when he gets home. You can go somewhere else to enjoy yourself." He only said that to Wolfram.

Wolfram muttered a 'yes' to him and turned around to left Gwendal's office.

Wolfram sighed when he closed the door. He groaned, luckily his brother didn't hit him or something for ruining his works. He couldn't imagine if Gwendal punished him by locking him in his office to work on his ruined papers all over again. He turned around to head outside to enjoy himself and clear his mind off of the trouble. Thinking about riding his white horse might help his trouble out of his mind for a while, he then headed back to his room to change cloth.

* * *

Wolfram smiled at the blue sky above. He lay down on the grass right after he had tided his horse on the tree nearby. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He had left Japan about six months ago and was having a holiday from his school after exams, he was about to enter the third year of his senior year. He wondered if in Japan the exams had started.

Stretching slightly, he gave a loud sighed of enjoyment. The warm breeze really cleared his mind off and he wondered if he would fall asleep soon. Wolfram turned to his side then opened his eyes when he heard a small of clacking sound. He looked down to his neck where Yuuri's pendant had also turned to the side. He smiled. He wondered if Yuuri was doing his exams pretty well, even though he was a wimp, he really was smart. He was sure that Yuuri would pass the exams easily.

Thinking about Yuuri made him wanted to meet him again. He always and always wondered what his lover was doing in Japan, hoping that he was not flirting with anyone else. Wolfram had decided that he didn't want to contact Yuuri because he knew he would never be able to hang off.

Probably they would also kissing on the phone or made some noises sounds while touching himself while Yuuri did the same as him in the other line. After all, the need was too much to be ignored since they had done _it_. Wolfram chuckled at the thought. Maybe he would take a short trip back to Japan to meet Yuuri again when he got the permission. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

After a few moment of closing his eyes while blanking his thoughts about Yuuri, he felt a shadow looming over him. He opened his eyes to found Conrad was smiling down to him.

"Taking a nap?" he asked his brother who sat up slowly. Conrad took a sit next to him.

"Just clearing my thoughts… When did you come home?" Wolfram muttered. Conrad chuckled when he heard that.

"I was just coming home when Gwendal called me when I was walking in the hall. I can't believe that you ruined almost all of Gwendal's paper work." He said and Wolfram groaned when he remembered that once again.

"Is it had been taken care of?" Wolfram asked. Conrad nodded.

"Even though we just divided the ones that were saved from ink and the ones that needs to be repaired… Gwendal was working on it right now but he couldn't possibly do the whole of it in one day." Conrad smiled down to Wolfram whose face had turned pale. He gave another chuckle and raised his hand to pat him on the head.

"Don't worry, Gwendal is not mad at you. He should have known that you can't handle those kinds of things…"

Wolfram glared at him and batted Conrad's hand from his head.

"What do you mean by that?! It was an accident! I could possibly do it well if the piles weren't too high!" Wolfram scowled to him then. Conrad only smiled.

"I mean not yet." He added and Wolfram pursed his lips. He stood up and walked back to where his horse was. As he untied his horse, Conrad followed him to untie his own horse.

"There is something that Gwendal wanted to talk to you about. We better go back to the office."

Hearing what Conrad said, Wolfram turned to him in shock. Conrad only mounted his horse and looked down at him with a smile, waiting for Wolfram to follow him. He did the same as Conrad did and followed Conrad to go back to the office building.

* * *

Gwendal looked up from his desk when he saw Conrad and Wolfram enter the room right after his younger brother knocked. His eyes immediately fell to Wolfram who was walking in silence beside Conrad.

"Sit down." He said to his youngest brother and Wolfram obeyed. He sat in silent, waiting for Gwendal to say anything to punish him.

"I have thought about the punishment for you."

Hearing that, Wolfram gulped. He feared what his brother might do to him, since he was the eldest sibling, he have to be obeyed no matter how.

"I'm thinking about…"

Wolfram closed his eyes.

"Sending you back to Japan." He finished his sentences. Wolfram's eyes snapped opened and he shot Gwendal a shocked look.

"What?" He watched his brother in surprise when Gwendal smiled to him, although his smile was very thin. That smile… it was meant to be a 'warm' smile, isn't it?

Gwendal gave a soft sigh.

"I've noticed since you got back from Japan, you seemed in lost of thoughts not just once and well… its bothers me a lot. I don't like seeing you like that, Wolfram, so I want you to go back to Japan and do whatever you like there."

Wolfram couldn't believe his ears. His brother allowed him to go back to Japan. He didn't know how to react, he was happy of course. So happy that he cannot help but stood up immediately from his sit. He could even forgive Gwendal for saying that he was a bother. Gwendal looked up to his brother who was smiling brightly.

"Really, Aniue? Can I really get back to Japan?" Wolfram asked.

Conrad smiled to his oldest brother.

Gwendal nodded to Wolfram who was now jumping in front of him like a small child that just got his presents.

"Great! When can I go back there?" Wolfram asked in enthusiastically. Gwendal closed his eyes.

"Anytime you want, but I have to warn you, Wolfram…"

Wolfram blinked to him.

"You should not go too far into...uhm.. the things´ that you do with Yuuri..." Gwendal said and Wolfram grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it. " That answer made Gwendal look at Wolfram who was grinning widely and made Gwendal doubt about what he just promised. Seeing his brother's big grin, Conrad only smiled secretly.

"Alright then, I will pack now and tomorrow I will be leaving." Wolfram said. Gwendal sighed.

"Don't forget to tell Hahaue about this." Gwendal said and Wolfram stopped.

"Aah I forgot about her. Is it really okay for me to leave her like this…?" he muttered.

Gwendal and Conrad watched his expression turned into a sad one. Conrad walked over his brother and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Its okay, I'm sure hahaue will be fine with that. As long as you explain things to her, she will understand."

"But… to leave her alone like that… it's… I just didn't want to leave her alone anymore. She seemed pretty depressed when father and… I left her…"

"Then, don't make the same thing happen between you and Yuuri. You shouldn't leave him alone." Conrad said smiling to him.

Wolfram quickly turned around and backed away.

"It doesn't have anything to do with _Yuuri_!" his face flushed.

Conrad only smiled and Gwendal shook his head. Wolfram watched his brothers and looked away.

"Am I that obvious?"

Conrad couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Fine…! It does have to do Yuuri. I will… I will talk to Hahaue…" Wolfram said and turned around.

He stopped before the open door and turned his head to look back at his brothers.

"Umm thank you, aniue… and… chichai aniue…" he muttered his last words and Conrad looked at him surprised.

Gwendal smiled at Wolfram when his youngest brother left the room with a red face.

"He sure has change, hasn't he?" he asked Conrad. Conrad gave a short sigh and nodded.

"Yes… he has." he smiled to Gwendal.

"So… You felt bothered, eh? Weren't worried when Wolfram spaced out? You just want him to be happy, right?"

Gwendal only grunted at him. Conrad left the room with a big grin.

* * *

Celie watched as her son started to pack his clothes. She gave a small sigh and walked over him.

"Wolfram" she called him and Wolfram looked up from his luggage to his mother.

"Hahaue… since when were you standing there? I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Wolfram quickly rose to his feet and escorted her mother to his bed. After letting her sat on the bed, he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry…" he finally said.

Celie looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Gwendal has given you his permission, right? Besides, I'm happy if you are happy, Wolfram." she smiled and put her arm around him. Wolfram looked down and smiled softly.

"I want to go back to Japan to meet the person I love the most, Hahaue… I don't want to leave him behind. I don't want to be separated from him for a long time." Wolfram said.

Celie let go off him and looked at her son straight in the eyes.

"I know I've said this a few times before… Love can be hurt sometimes… What makes you think that he still loves you? You've been gone for about half a year…" she said worried. Wolfram looked at her seriously.

"I trust him."

Celie blinked.

"I trust him; deep inside my heart tells that he still loves me, even if we are so far away and don't contact each other, I still trust him!" He gave her a very determined answer.

Celie looked at him amazed but then again she gave him another concerned look.

"But… what if your hunch is not true? I mean, if he was flirting behind your back, you would never know, Wolfram…" Celie said.

Wolfram smiled to her.

"If that's the case, then I will make him mine again. No matter how, I will make him turn to me once again, if I can, I will make him regret that he ever cheated on me. That's why I will keep on loving him." He said in another determined answer.

Celie's eyes sparkled in amazement; she never thought her son could be full of loyalty. She gave him a sudden hug and Wolfram gasped.

"Wolfram! You are great! Very great! I'm happy that you finally got someone that you can trust and be by your side with the same feeling as yours… I wish I could turn time back… to not lose your father's faith in me…" She gave a small sighe. Wolfram chuckled at his mother's words.

"Well, if that happened, maybe I would have never meet Yuuri. After all, it was my fate to meet him." He said and Celie squealed.

"Yes! That was your fate, Wolfram! Keep on believing on your fate!" she said and smiled brightly at him.

Now, she didn't felt any worry for Wolfram to be hurt just like she had. Wolfram gave another smile to her and nodded.

"Yeah… I will…"

_Yuuri… wait for me. I will go back to see you again… Wimp.._

"Anyway… since when did you started to go out with Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at her surprised, he looked away blushing.

"Uuh.. that's…" He had a lot to explain to his mother.

* * *

Yuuri panted as he ran following Murata's lead to the big board that showned those who passed the exams. He gave a loud sigh when he finally could catch up with his friend.

"So… how was it?" Saralegui who just arrived behind him and looked up to the board while he asked the question.

Lots of students were standing in front of them, so he had a bit difficult to look over his name. Saralegui then let out a happy sound when he saw his name on the board. Yuuri heard Murata yell and quickly ran towards them. He gave them a big hug and Yuuri had to force himself to take a lot of air into his lungs since Murata just pulled him into a tight hug.

"Murata! Stop that!" he grunted when his best friend let go of him.

Yuuri sighed and looked over the board, praying while he searched for his name. And there it was, in between Saralegui and Murata's name. He let out a snort at that and jumped in joy.

"Yay! I passed! How relieving! Gosh… I thought I wouldn't pass the last exam… it was History after all…Its hard to reach at least 80 percent of it." Yuuri said as he ran his hand on his chest in relieve.

"Now… we are going to be a third year students!" Murata said and danced happily. Yuuri only laughed at him and Saralegui chuckled.

_Wolfram how were your exams? I hope you also passed the exam, though if you didn't, it would be very unbelievable…_

"But Murata, aren't you going to move to the school that Gunther recommended you?" Yuuri asked. Murata shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here until I finish my senior year. Beside I don't think I can handle the pressure of being an elite student more than in this school." He gave a loud laugh. Yuuri only shook his head.

"Right… But I'm happy that you stay here with us." Saralegui said. Yuuri gave him an agreeing nod.

"Well, that is one of my reasons. I don't want to leave my best friends…" Murata said smiling at them. The three of them laughed together as they walked back to their class to receive Gunther's approval and lecture.

* * *

"I tell you, I'll always come back here when I have my holidays. I'll come back, I promise!" Wolfram sweated dropped when he watched Waltorana muffled a cry in his sleeve, wiping his tears away.

"Uncle… I'll come back" He said in a firm tone. Celie squealed when she heard him saying that.

"Yes! I know you will come back Wolfram! I'll wait for you…! Or should I come with you?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"There is no need to, Hahaue. I'm fine, I can stay at the dorm. There is no need to send my brothers either just to _spy on _me." He glared at Conrad and to Gwendal who looked away. He huffed at him.

"Alright I trust you and I'll wait for you here" Celie finally said.

"Right! Then, I'm going."

"Ooh! One more thing! Say my greetings to Fan Fan will you?" Celie shouted as she waved at him. Wolfram groaned when he heard her.

"Alright, whatever." he mumbled, no caring if he forgot or not about the greeting.

_Oh well, I'm going back and to meet my fiancée soon…_

Wolfram couldn't help but to smile.

_**TBC…**_

Is Waltorana acting OOC? I don't really understand his personality, but when I watched his act in the one of youtube vid clip while he is vs Conrad over Wolfram, I think he has some kind of obsession toward Wolfram (also) XD Its just funny to watch LOL!

If something happen to my story you can always go to my livejournal okay? I'll keep on continue in there hehehe...


	22. Those are Our Fates

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD **_

_**I have to warn you about a mature scene in this chap… so watch out! -wink- Since when did I become so perv? XD This time its Yuuram X)**_

_**aaah and some new image for a scene in this fic had added, if you want to see it go ahead to my profile... ;]  
**_

_**Our Fates – Final Chapter**_

_**Chp 22 – Well, Those are Our Fates…**_

A blond haired boy walked along the Sakura trees that were blooming. He looked up at it in amazement as a wide smile spread across his lips. It reminded him of the first time he went to this school. He looked down to his watch and notice that he was late, he quickly ran heading toward the school building. While he ran, he couldn't help but to smile as he wondered what his lover expression would be when he noticed he had come back.

* * *

A young boy with black hair and eyes hurriedly ran towards his new classroom.

"I can't believe I'm late in the first day of my third year! Damn!!"

He greeted his teeth and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the bell that was ringing loudly on the speakers above him. In his hands were his books that haven't been put inside his bag since he was in a hurry. As he scrambled on the books to shove it inside his bag he turned to the left side of the corridor.

Unnoticed by him a certain blond hair was running the opposite way of him going to turn to his right side. They crashed into each other and sprawled on the floor with a loud thud. Both grunted and winced in pain.

"HEY! Watch where you are going! I'm late!" The blond shouted as he rubbed his hurting backside.

"WHAT? I'm also late!! I should be the one saying that since you are the one who just toppled me!!" The black haired boy scolded him back without looking up at him as he gathered on his scattered books.

The boy in front of him stared at him in surprised.

"Yuuri…" He whispered his name.

The boy named Yuuri stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened. Why didn't he recognize the voice that was just shouting at him just a moment ago? He slowly looked up to see the person he had been longing to see for months.

"Wolfram…" He called the blond hair boy who sat in front of him. Both stared at each other for a moment before smiling widely to each other and leaning over each other to hug each other tighty.

Yuuri felt his eyes water when he felt the real Wolfram in his embrace.

"You are back… Since when? Why didn't you tell me anything?" He whispered to him and hugged him tighter.

Wolfram closed his eyes as he felt the warmness. How had he missed this.

"I wanted to surprise you when you got back to the dorm after today's lessons. But I have never thought I'd run into you like this." He said and slowly pushed Yuuri off of him.

Yuuri laughed.

"Well, that's our fate…" He said grinning at him. Wolfram chuckled as he heard that. So much about fate amazed him… He would never get enough of this fate…

"Yeah… you are right."

They stared at each other for a moment before Yuuri broke the silence.

"Welcome back…"

"I'm back…" Wolfram replied him before he leaned over and kissed Yuuri on the lips.

Yuuri kissed him back and circled his arms around him. He smiled in the kiss, he was happy that Wolfram was back again in his embrace. He kept his promise. And he too, had kept his promise of waiting for him.

After a few moments of kissing, they heard a cough from their side. They startled and broke the kiss to look up to their tutor, Günter.

"You two… I think each of you have your own things to do other than just to sit in the corridor, kissing. Shibuya-san, why don't you go to your classroom since you're late? And Wolfram, follow me to the office room, you need to sign some papers." Günter said and both quickly did what he told them to do.

"Isn't this familiar?" Yuuri muttered and Wolfram snorted when Yuuri reminded him when they first met.

Yes, their first time meeting with each other was full of shouting and scolding. Now, it was different. He smiled.

Wolfram stood up before Yuuri, waiting for him to finish with his scattered books. As Yuuri finished and stood up, Wolfram whispered something to him which made Yuuri's face turned red but he slowly nodded.

They both quickly walked in the separate ways. Yuuri couldn't help but grin widely as he ran heading toward his classroom. He couldn't wait to tell the news about Wolfram's returning to Murata and his teammates. The words Wolfram just whispered kept on ringing in his ears.

_Let's continue this in our bed…_

* * *

Yuuri looked over the clock as he gave another sigh. Murata who sat behind him only smiled knowingly.

"Looks like someone's getting impatient…" He whispered to him. Yuuri blushed when he heard him. He pouted.

"I just want to help Wolfram with his things." He said, defending himself. Murata only chuckle.

"I know, it would be best if you could get Gunther's permission just to help him, though I highly doubt that. Besides, we still have about 4 hours until the last lesson. Just two more lessons." Murata said as he looked at the clock. Yuuri blinked then he grinned.

"I think you really have a good idea, Murata!"

Murata looked at him surprised.

"What? Don't tell me…"

"Gunther!" Yuuri quickly rose from his sit, startling Murata.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Murata mumbled.

"Can I have a permission to go to the toilet?" Yuuri asked in cheerful tone. Gunther stopped and looked at him suspiciously, then he gave a sigh.

"Yes, you can…" He said and Yuuri nodded, leaving Gunther, who smiled secretly as he looked down to his book, continuing the lesson.

"Aah.. he runaway" Saralegui said, chuckling as Murata blinked. Did he just saw Gunther smile? Besides, didn't he usually give a time limit for such thing? Like adding a _'You have only five minutes'_ sentence. Murata shook his head.

"Well, he got his permission." Murata said as he leaned back to his chair. Flipping another pages of his text book, he smiled.

* * *

Wolfram was startled when the door suddenly swung opened and saw Yuuri at the entrance with a big grin on his face. Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? I thought you still had lessons" Wolfram said as he rose from his kneeled position from in front of the box he was working on. Yuuri breathed in relief and walked towards him as he eyed the boxes.

"I came to help you out… I got permission from Gunther, though he approved for another permission I asked him." Yuuri said as he chuckled. Wolfram laughed.

"Toilet, am I right? I can take care of all of this by myself, Yuuri. And how did you know that my room is here? I didn't know that we have a separate room when we are a 3rd year students…I mean we have the whole room for our selfs without sharing with another. I thought I would be in the same room as yours once again!" Wolfram pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Yuuri chuckled.

"Well, we are going to be busy studying for the examinations and also the entrance exams for the University we choose, though I don't think we are that separated from each other. Because… see that door over there?" Yuuri pointed to the right side of the room, from the entrance point of few, a door that was connected to his.

"What's that door for? I thought the bathroom was that way" Wolfram pointed to the opposite direction from the door.

"That door goes to my room, so we are actually in one room, only they gave us some privacy to really concentrate on our studying and all… Stupid, I know, but we can always visit with each other anytime we want…" Yuuri said, now grinning. Wolfram snorted.

"Visit, eh? So, I'll be the one to sneak up on your bed or the other way around?" Wolfram asked as he eyed Yuuri teasingly. Yuuri blushed when he heard that.

"Th-that's… uuh… up to you…" Yuuri said and Wolfram couldn't help but to grin widely.

"Okay, guess, I will not really sleeping in here that often then." He said, now hands on his waist.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri stared at him unsure but when the blond got closer, he smiled.

Feeling the blond encircling his neck with his arms, Yuuri leaned down and kissed him, Wolfram smiled on the kiss. He deepened the kiss as he pulled him closer. After a few minutes in their world, Wolfram broke it off, chuckling when he found Yuuri's pouting face.

"I have things to do, Yuuri…" he said, untangling his arms and stood straight.

"Aah.. yes…" Yuuri said, scratching his head as he blushed. He looked over to the boxes and walked toward it.

"So, which one should I start with?" Yuuri asked as he kneeled down in front one of the boxes that was full of Wolfram's cloths.

"You can take care of my cloths, I'll do the others." Wolfram said as he opened the other box that was full of books and other things. Yuuri nodded and pulled out the shirts.

"Okay… I'll just put it in the wardrobe, you can arrange them again later, okay?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't really care how you place them." Wolfram said, standing up with a few books in his hand to place them on the drawer on his desk.

"Oh yes, how are things going there? Fine? I mean your mother and brothers… Conrad?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow when he heard Yuuri mentioned Conrad but he shoved the thought away.

"Well, things are pretty… normal…" Wolfram looked down when he remember about the reason Gwendal kicked him out from the house.

He couldn't possibly tell that to Yuuri, right? It was embarrassing! He bit his lips when he realized that he should have said it nonchalantly.

Yuuri blinked when he heard Wolfram pause; he stopped in front of the wardrobe after a few times went back and forth from the box. He looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Wolfram quickly said, smiling brightly to him. Yuuri knew that smile, really well.

"Oh… okay then… though I'm sure you are hiding something, Wolfram." He said as he smirked at him. Wolfram looked to his side.

"Why are you pestering me?"

"I'm not, I'm just curious… What? Did Gwendal do something? Or maybe it was you who did something that made him mad?" Yuuri snickered but stopped when Wolfram's eyes widened.

"What? Am I right?" He asked carefully, watching Wolfram looked at him with an unreadable expression, Yuuri turned silent.

"What did he do to you?" Now he was worried.

"No, he just said that I'm an eyesore because I kept spacing out on everything I did…" Wolfram said and Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"I'm not saying that I came back here just because of that, I mean, I really wanted to be with you, Yuuri" Wolfram quickly said when he saw his expression. Yuuri laughed at him.

"Of course I know that, though I didn't think that Gwendal would do something like that, what exactly happened? Tell me…"

"Its just that, I tried to help him to do some paperwork and ended up ruining almost all of it, I toppled that high pile and the ink toppled on the papers I was working on . So almost all of the papers were ruined, so he gave me a punishment, to come back to Japan because, well, he said he didn't like seeing me doing things with my mind on something else. So… But it was not my fault! If the piles hadn't been so high then…" Wolfram stopped feeling his cheeks warm when he saw Yuuri smiling, no, grinning at him.

"Doesn't that mean that he cares for you? Why do you always think the worse? He just didn't want to see you spacing out too much to even not concentrate on what you are working on, Wolfram. You could hurt yourself someday. You know he cared for you, from a loooong time ago, you just didn't want to admit it."

"And how did you know that? Even Conrad left me on the baseball field alone when I was little…" Wolfram trailed as he remembered his childhood memory. Yuuri looked at him surprised.

"Conrad did what? Wait, I think I've heard about this before…"

Wolfram looked at him then he realized that he never really talked about this to Yuuri.

"Actually… we met before, when we were little in the baseball field. That time you were crying like a girl." Wolfram said, finally sharing the memory to him. Yuuri's eyes went wide when he remember the boy around his age that was with Conrad in the baseball field.

_--_

"_Why are you crying like that? You are crying like a girl… I've never heard someone cry like that before."_

"_Stop calling me a girl! I'm not a girl! It's not your business about how I want to cry! You don't know anything!"_

"_Well then you are a wimp for crying like that!"_

"_Wolfram! Stop that… he is probably having some problem… Why don't you go there and play alone for a while?" The foreigner said as he shoved his little brother away. The boy looked angry at his big brother._

"_Fine! You seem more care for him than to me! Why don't you just leave me alone here all night then?! HMPH!"_

"_Wolfram, that's not what I mean… Ooh well...(sigh) So, care to tell me what happen to you, boy? Oh first, why don't you tell me what's you name?"_

"_I'm… Yuuri…" the boy said as he wiped his tears away._

_--_

"AAH!! That boy was you? No wonder you were asking if I remember about that boy and his appearance in details! Why didn't you say anything that time? And I'm not a girl!"

"Uhh well, that time we were not this close to each other, and you never brought that up again. I forgot wimp."

"So it's you… oh yeah, what happen to you after that?"

"After Conrad left me, Gwendal came a few minutes later, that's the only reason I respected him after that…" Wolfram said and Yuuri fought back laughter.

After all that small detail, Wolfram still thought his brothers didn't care? Maybe he didn't remember about Conrad calling his brother from his cell phone back while he took Yuuri home, but he knew Conrad had somehow informed Gwendal about Wolfram being left alone.

"See? They did he cared for you, in some way. That why I asked you, why do you always think the worse? Though I'm curious of why did you kept on spacing out? Surely it was not because of _me?_" Yuuri couldn't help but to grin widely when Wolfram face turned redder.

"It's… Well, I can't help it if a wimp invades my thoughts, now, can I?!" Wolfram said as he kneeled down, changed his direction to the things in hand. Yuuri laughed at him and looked down to the clothes in the box with a happy feeling.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you too, you know. Well, maybe too much." Yuuri said, blushing as he confessed. Wolfram looked up to him.

"Yuuri…" watching Yuuri picked another of his cloths as he picked up his other things, Wolfram smiled.

"Of course, you should be thinking about me only! Not anyone else!"

"True." Yuuri said, chuckling as he rose from his kneeling and stood up, turned around to the wardrobe once again. He put the cloths on top of the others and turned around to another boxes.

"What's this one?" he asked as he kneeled down on it.

"Just my other cloths and baseball stuff, you can put it in my wardrobe too." Wolfram said, after he finished with his work.

"Okay…"

"Let me help you." The wolf said as he walked toward him, kneeling down on the other side, he opened the box and picked up his jersey and some other cloths while Yuuri helped him to put it in the wardrobe.

"How was the team while I was gone?" Wolfram asked, pulling out his bat and mitt. Yuuri turned around from the wardrobe and smiled.

"They are getting stronger of course; but they were overjoyed when they knew that you are back."

"Humph! They were just happy that I can make homeruns. How is that Antoine? Still whining over practice?" Yuuri laughed at that and shook his head.

"Well, he _is_ getting better." he said, taking the bat from Wolfram's hand. Wolfram nodded.

"Good, I couldn't stand him when he was whining all the time. This year, we should make it… Koshien I mean." Wolfram said as he handed Yuuri another cloths.

Yuuri turned around to look at him in surprised when Wolfram mentioned Koshien. He then changed his surprised expression with a confident one.

"Yes, we must!" Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded. Picking up another cloths from the box, Yuuri saw his nightgown and sweat dropped.

"You still wear that nightgown?"

"Of course, it's comfortable to sleep in it and also… wouldn't it make it easier for you to undress me?" Wolfram gave him an evil smirk. Yuuri blushed and took it from his hand.

"Right." He mumbled, ignoring Wolfram's chuckle.

Yuuri stopped when something dropped from the pile of cloths that he was holding to be put inside the wardrobe. He looked down to find out what had just dropped and heard Wolfram gasp.

He looked over the blond who quickly rose to his feet and ran to snatch whatever the thing that he accidentally dropped was, to hide it behind his back. Seeing Wolfram ran, Yuuri quickly put the cloths on top of the others as he kneeled down as fast as he could to take the thing that was like a small tube before Wolfram took it away from his reach. Yuuri blinked and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Really, it's nothing!" Wolfram face was now in flames. Yuuri stared at him for a while before moved forward to reach his back and Wolfram backed away.

"It's obvious that you are hiding something from me!" He said and raised his hand to reach Wolfram's hands that were now high in the air, fisting that something from Yuuri's eyesight.

"I said its nothing!" Wolfram almost shouted now and gasped when Yuuri's hand brushed up against his fists.

"Uggh! Yuuri, let go!" Wolfram shouted when his hands finally caught his fists.

Gripping on his fists together more tightly he greeted his teeth. Was Yuuri getting taller or was he the one who got shorter?! Wolfram gave a grunt when Yuuri's lips were on his, making him loosening his grip and closed his eyes tightly, damn him for finding out what he was hiding this way! He sighed disappointed when Yuuri opening his fist, he opened them in defeat and broke the kiss, looking away in embarrassment.

"So, what exactly were you hiding?" Yuuri said as he raised the small tube in between his thumb and forefinger to look at it closely, he could see the clear liquid substance inside it.

Yuuri blinked, and blinked again as he wonder if his guess was right. Yuuri's eyes widened when he realized what he was holding. He couldn't help but blushed as his hand started to get sweaty; he looked down to his knees and felt his heart beating faster. He winced when he felt a familiar heat down there.

"I… I told you it's… nothing…" Wolfram said as he looked at Yuuri's expression. Raising his hand and pulled the lubricant away from his hand, he put it in his pocket.

"Besides, it was not me who put it there, it was Hahaue." He added when Yuuri looked at him.

He stared at the blond before him, and gave a soft sigh. He couldn't hold this any longer; he moved forward and pulled Wolfram into his embrace. Wolfram gasped in surprised but then closed his eyes as he felt the warm. He smiled.

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram, I don't think I could wait any longer." He said as he looked to him. Wolfram smiled and kissed him again.

Yuuri kissed back with the same passion, tangling his finger through the soft blond hair, licking his lips with want. Wolfram gave a moan and opened his mouth inviting his tongue in. Both kissed with full of desire and wanting, knowing they couldn't wait any longer. After a few minutes of tongue battling, Wolfram broke the kissed, panting.

"Ummh Yuuri, don't you think we should move to the bed?" He asked as he felt Yuuri pushing him backwards a little.

"Mmmn, can't we do it here?" He asked, staring at his emerald eyes with lust. Wolfram smiled and pulled him down to kiss him again.

"It's uncomfortable, silly. I want you to take me in bed." Wolfram whispered as Yuuri looked at him surprise. Wolfram chuckled when he saw his expression.

"I told you, it would be your job next time…" Wolfram grunted when Yuuri cuddled him, slowly raising him from the floor, he rose to his knees and slowly stood up with Wolfram in his arms, carrying him in bridal style. Kissing him as he walked to the bed, he slowly put Wolfram down as he reached the bed. Wolfram smiled softly when he felt Yuuri on top of him.

"Yuuri, take me" Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri gave a moaned to the words his lover spilled and kissed him once again on the lips, licking him down to his neck. His hands slowly worked on the shirt he was wearing. Wolfram moved a little as his hand slowly worked on Yuuri's pants.

He brushed his hand against the bulge in there and slowly went inside, smiling when Yuuri gasped and pressed harder against his hand. Wolfram's fingers grazed the tip that was getting wetter with the stimulation. Yuuri bit his lips as he gripped the sheet on the each side of Wolfram's head; Wolfram closed his eyes, smiling as he enjoyed the wetness.

"Unggh Wolfram…" Yuuri gasped and grunted when Wolfram slid out his hand from inside his pants, he chuckled as he slowly brought his wet fingers to his lips, he licked them tastily.

"Mmn I think I've forgotten how you taste, Yuuri." He mumbled to him and Yuuri shifted nervously above him.

"Wolf…" Wolfram opened his eyes to stare at him.

"I want you to do me now… You still remember how I did you, right?" Wolfram asked as he looked straight into the black eyes above him. Yuuri slowly nodded.

"Of course I di…"

"Then do me like I did you, wimp." Wolfram smiled up to him when Yuuri glared at the nickname.

He chuckled as Yuuri slowly leaned down to kiss him once again. Yuuri's hand moved up to unbutton Wolfram's shirt, who felt the cold air that touched his bare chest. Wolfram sighed. This time he really felt his temperature rising as Yuuri unbuttoned the last button.

"Yuuri, don't you think that you are moving too slow? Anyway, why don't you take off your clothes? I will… uhh…" Wolfram let out a small gasp when Yuuri bit down on his shoulder.

"Umnn.. let me undress you first…" He said between mumbled, and Wolfram sighed.

"Fine, do as you like… ohh, wimp…"

Wolfram bit his lip when Yuuri pressed down his hand on his erection. Seeing Wolfram biting his lip, Yuuri leaned down and kissed him again and Wolfram complied. He moaned when Yuuri undid his baggy pants and his fingers delved inside.

"Hhh… it's been a long time since I last felt this… Yuuri…" He slowly propped up and brought his hand to his pants and pulled it down. Yuuri blinked at the sudden action and gave a soft chuckle.

"I know you are impatient… Wolf…"

"Mmmnn" He mumbled back to him incoherently.

Watching Wolfram's twisted face was making him get more aroused. Wolfram was probably right; he should take off his clothes. He slowly sat up and pulled the edge of his t-shirt with his other hand in hurry and had to let go of Wolfram's erection just to let go his other hand to take his clothes off. He was about to slide off his pants, when Wolfram's hand stopped him.

"You go back to your task here, I'll do yours…" Wolfram said between gasps.

Yuuri complied and he felt Wolfram's hand pulling his own hand down, to the place it had been earlier. Wolfram smile widened as he felt Yuuri's hand back to its place and he gave a loud moaned to that. His fingers caressed Yuuri's arousal and the double black above him hissed at the light touch.

"Uhhn.. Wolf…" Now the hand on his length tightened and Wolfram had to bit his lip to prevent himself from shouting too loud though he couldn't suppress his growl as he arched to the touch. Wolfram's hand that was touching Yuuri's length lightly started to stroke him more harshly.

That treatment was making Yuuri get closer to the edge faster though he was amazed that he could react that fast. He guessed that after the long time not being touched by the blond had really taken his toll on him. Yuuri didn't give a damn about being embarrassed or not, he moved himself against Wolfram's hand that was doing him roughly.

The hand that was working on Wolfram was starting to get more than lubricated. Wolfram would burst soon and he was right.

Wolfram gave a loud cry as he felt his vision turn blurry, his essence shot out in Yuuri's hand. He didn't care if they could be heard or not, this was pure bliss. He could heard a particular cry above him, he didn't realize that his hand that was wrapped around Yuuri's member had tightened and tugging him almost forcefully, bringing Yuuri to the climax faster than ever.

Yuuri gave a shuddered breath and slowly lay down on top of the blond who was still catching his breath. He blinked as he remembered his coated finger and gave a small smile at that. Taking a deep breath, he sighed softly and slowly sat up to look down at Wolfram who was starting to gain his senses back.

"Ummn… how was that?"

"Well, never better, though I'm sorry if I'm kind of rough at you. You really make me insane."

Yuuri gave a laughed at that and grinned widely.

"I missed it, that feeling I mean…"

Wolfram smiled at him and gave a soft moan as Yuuri brought up his coated finger and licked it lightly. Yuuri smiled down at Wolfram who knew what he was thinking.

"Well, I think I'm ready for another…" He said and Yuuri smiled at him happily.

"You do know what to do from here, right?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Where is the lube?" He asked, making Wolfram eyes widened when he heard that. He looked to his side.

"Guess, Hahaue really did think… It's still inside my pants." He mumbled and Yuuri laughed.

Yuuri slowly crawled down to take his pants and took the lubricant from inside the pocket. He grinned, put the pants down and went back to face Wolfram, he slowly looked at him. Wolfram stared at him before he nodded. Yuuri nodded back, he opened the bottle and spread the liquid on his coated hand, making it slicker.

He fisted his hand as he spread the lube all over his fingers and he looked back to Wolfram who was watching him. He smiled, he slowly leaned down and kissed him on the lips while his hand spread his legs wider and slowly but surely, pressed one of his coated fingers inside him. Wolfram gave a sharp gasp into the kiss and Yuuri kissed him opened mouthed, making him forgetting the pain for a while.

As Wolfram slowly calmed down he pressed in another, this time Wolfram's arms circled around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him more forcefully. Yuuri smiled in the kiss. He knew the feeling very well, after all, Wolfram was the one who taught him how. He slowly inserted another and Wolfram had to break the kiss and give a yelp.

"Yuu… ri" he greeted his teeth as Yuuri's fingers scorched him.

Yuuri moved down to sucked on his neck, Wolfram writhed under him. The pain was soon gone when Yuuri moving his fingers slowly in and out of him. Wolfram was starting to moaned out loud and moving a little into his fingers when Yuuri decided to gave him a time to enjoyed the lessen pain for a while.

"Yuuri, you can go on now…The pain is gone."

"Sure… if that's what you want…" Yuuri slowly pulled out his finger and leaned down to peck on his lips. He slowly sat up and pulled Wolfram's hand as he spread the lube in his hands. Wolfram blinked at him in confusion.

"Please make me wet for some more." he whispered to him.

Wolfram gasped a little when he heard Yuuri said that. _Should he say something like that?!_ He clenched his eyes, ignoring his, if possible, redder face; his hand went down to Yuuri's throbbing manhood and wrapped it gently with his lubricated hand, slowly making it slicker. Yuuri moaned as the task went on, he felt himself twitching in want. He gasped as Wolfram's hand worked on the slit and he bit his lip. The blond stopped knowingly, he let go of him and gave a soft sighed.

"You can do it now…" Wolfram whispered, closing his eyes to calm himself down.

"Wolfram, since I've experienced this, I know what is felt like when I go right inside you, so please, tell me to stop when it's hurt too much."

"I… yes, don't worry… Yuuri."

Wolfram looked at him straight to the eyes, smiling up to him. Seeing the smile, Yuuri couldn't help but to smile back at him. He looked so fascinating, Yuuri was very glad that it was Wolfram who he was doing to. He leaned down again, this time kissing him with all the love he could gave him, he slowly shifted above him and pressed in, slowly. Wolfram moaned in between the kiss as he felt Yuuri's hardness pressed against his entrance and slid inside him.

Wolfram's mouth opened to gasped out at the pleasure and pain that was too much to bear. Yuuri took the opportunity to enter his tongue inside his mouth, giving him pleasure up and down his body. Wolfram gave a grunt, tears welling up on his eyes. The pleasure was too much. It had really been worth it waiting for six months to meet with each other again. He was happy that he could finally be with him again and become fully his.

"Yuuri… Yuuri." Wolfram called out his name louder as he felt Yuuri starting to move inside him. He groaned when suddenly Yuuri moved faster, the blissful feeling starting to grow as both were moving faster.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri grunted as the incredible feeling inside him started to well up.

"Ohhnn… aah, Yuuri…" Wolfram's hands were starting to move everywhere around Yuuri's body, encouraging him to move faster. Feeling Yuuri twitched inside him was making him gasp for air.

"Umnn…" He closed his eyes tight as his cheek pressed against the pillow.

Yuuri's thrusts were very powerful and… Wolfram suddenly jerked, then gave a choked cry. Yuuri was surprised when suddenly he was being pulled down by Wolfram. He gave a yelp at that, seeing Wolfram's mouth opened wide but no words came out. Wolfram gave a shudder breath, brought his leg upright and change their position so that he was above him. Yuuri stared at Wolfram surprised but then he gave a loud moaned when Wolfram rode him faster.

"Oh my… ahh…. Wolfram…" Yuuri growled, meeting up Wolfram's thrusts.

Hearing Wolfram moaned getting louder and louder with every thrust Yuuri eyed him knowingly, so he hit on that pleasure spot inside him as he plunged deeply into him. Yuuri gave a smile to the blond above him, watching him twisting up above him, with gasps and moans that came out from his opened mouth.

His trembling hand reached for his swelling cock as he gave a few hard tugs. Wolfram gasped sharply, head nodded down as he bit his lips to prevent from crying too loud. Yuuri grunted as he felt him moving faster before gave a choke of cry and jerked.

"Wolfram…!" He gave a long moaned like never before, feeling his peak finally approaching. He arched his back as his seeds flown inside his lover that was just tightening around him.

"Yuuri" Wolfram's high pitched moan was making Yuuri sure he too, had come though enjoying himself by rocking above him in a short pace as he felt Yuuri twitching inside him. Finally exhausted, Wolfram collapsed on top of him, sighing as Yuuri circled his arms around him.

"Mn, I sure liked this…" He mumbled after a few minutes of silence, he propped up and slid himself off of him. Yuuri gave a laughed at that and grinned widely at him.

"You were pretty loud, you sure that no one heard us?" He asked when Wolfram cuddling him.

"Well, I wasn't the only one making noises, beside who cares about that, this is our life, not their problem."

"… Right…"

Wolfram slowly looked at him and smiled.

"Yuuri, I love you…"

Yuuri looked at him surprised. That's right, last time they did it, they didn't say those three words and this time Wolfram had said it. It felt like all of this was worth it. Yuuri smiled at him tenderly.

"I love you too." He whispered and Wolfram captured his lips with his.

_I'm glad about that…_

* * *

"Hey, Yuuri… Look here." Wolfram commanded him while he sat on the edge of the bed. Letting go the edge of his shirt, Wolfram slowly raised his right hand. Still half-dressing Yuuri sat up from the bed looked up at him questioning.

"Huh? What-" he gave a sharp gasped when Wolfram suddenly slapped him on his left cheek.

"What are you doing?! THAT'S HURT!!" He shouted as he cupped his stinging cheek. He glared at Wolfram who was smiling, and but his smiled was off when suddenly Yuuri pushed him off of the bed. Tumbling down to the floor, Wolfram stared at him wide eyes.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked him in surprise.

"I should be the one who asked you that!!" Yuuri yelled at him as he stood up from the bed.

"What?! You forgot about our engagement?!" Wolfram asked as he stood up.

"I was supposed to slap you back when you proposed to me that time, but I didn't! So I did it now, to make it clear that we are engaged!"

"What are you talking ab- You… you are… my left cheek?" He then stared at him in wide eyes. Wolfram glared at him.

"Wolfram!!" Yuuri shouted on top of his lungs as he jumped into Wolfram's embrace, sending both of them toppling down on the hard floor. Wolfram winced as his head hit the floor hard, but also surprised with Yuuri's sudden hug. Really, he was acting like a real wimp, now! Slowly sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head. Looking down to Yuuri who was still half dressing, he chuckled.

"Now, I think it's clear enough that we are engaged?" Yuuri asked to him with a wide grin. Wolfram huffed.

"I cannot believe you didn't even mention about it ever since I came in here, wimp!"

"Right… so, are we really en-?" he was cut when Wolfram pressed his lips against him hard.

* * *

"Man.. they are pretty loud, aren't they?" Murata said without raising his eyes from his magazine as his hand taking another senbei. Saralegui laughed and sat down on his bed.

"Yes, they are… though I'm glad that they can finally be together… Its nice having someone loving you that much, isn't it?"

Murata blinked when he heard that, he raised his head to meet his golden eyes that were hidden behind his purple glasses. Saralegui noticed him then looked at him smiling.

"What is it?"

Murata looked away.

"Nothing…" Saralegui looked at him questioning, wondering why did Murata's face was a bit… red?

* * *

"_Wolfram… we'll never apart again, right?"_

"_Yes, of course we will not… it's out fate to be together like this…"_

_Yuuri smiled, tightening his grip on Wolfram's hand._

"_You are right… It's our fate…"_

_**The End**_

_Aah… if you are asking about Murata and Saralegui… hahahah! Because there is no Shinou in my story, I think Sara is nice change LOL! I can't put Shinou and have him as Wolfram's twin or something all of the sudden XD It sound's weird for me… and I need to have someone who's in high authority almost like a King that can match with Great Sage, so I set Saralegui up, and also for someone to live in the same room as his… Now I found that Murata and Sara are not bad… XD_

_Never thought I finally reach the end LOL! Though the ending came faster than I thought.__Yay!! I finally finish this story!! I'm sorry, I didn't really do a good job with Yuuram, I guess XD just tell me what you think about this one… XP _

_Give a big hug for all who always supports me in reviews and PM and others… especially to my best friend, who keeps helping me with my grammar XD __**Sakuramar**__, thank u very much! -hug- I could have never finished this story without your help! Ehhehe…_

_Say, is the ending good? I hope so… D I put my heart into this story, so I think this one is the best from the entire story I've ever written… ;) well you can say I write this for my guy… Wolfram, I love you!! Though I'm sorry I made you become the uke… T.T_

_I hope I can meet you guys in my other story if I make one again… mata naa…_


End file.
